A Soldier’s War
by Myguy376
Summary: A war between two soilders has arrived. What battles will occur between the duty-bound Solider and the justice-seeking pharah? But the most important question is who will achieve victory?
1. Chapter 1

Yoooo So this is my first story and I ain't seen near none nada stories of two rocket launching soilders ready to take names so ima change that. I ain't gonna lie I'm slick doing this just for me but if you like it too then hey that's even better. Oh yea I did all this guy on my phone so I'm not how it's gonna look my b my b. Anyway enjoy the story. ;)

"Psychotic Patriot!"

 **"CUDDLING COMMIE!"**

This shouting match of sorts was typical banter between Fareeha Amari and Jane Doe. The two soilders are recognized as the most devoted fighters for overwatch and the mercenaries respectively. However the two warriors share many similar aspects as pointed out by their teammates.

"Their loyalty and head-strong personality are something to marvel at."

"Their weapons are kinda the friggin same cause they both hurt like hell."

"Heavy likes seeing both helmjet-man and helmet- girl fly."

"Their flexibility in the battlefield is definitely something to watch out for."

All though the fighting style and courageous attitude is shared between the two, the underlining difference between the two soilders was what they are fighting for and how they plan to carry that out.

"How can you call yourself a soilder when your mind is clearly diluted of any sense of justice!? You are clearly delusional!!"

 **"BEING A SOILDER MEANS GIVING YOUR WHOLE SELF TO SERVE FOR THE GREATER CAUSE AND OWN COUNTRY , IT SEEMS YOU CLEARLY FORGOTTEN CONSIDERING HOW SOFT YOU ARE MISSY!!!!"**

SOFT!?!?"

 **"DID I STUTTER!!"**

The heated argument that usually escalated to a full-blown war zone was quickly diffused my the merc's own Texan engineer.

"Excuse me, I do apologize for interrupting yalls yelling match but we trying to have some peace and quiet before we are needed on another operation so can you both keep it down a little thank you." The humble texan left without an answer.

"Your such a pain." pharah retorted

" _Why did Winston pair me in this room with this unstable lunatic in the first place, he is a danger to everybody including himself...wait, why should I care if he doesn't even care about himself anyway?."_ She thought

 _ **"I hear you complaining but not taking any action towards it. As expected of a softie."**_

 _"Even though this women is soft, she's much more explosive than her other comrades... ha ha explosive just like our weapons, mostly mine though."_

They both stood in the room in silence. Both warriors just itching for a reason to berate the other. Another similar aspect is the warrior's strong pride. Both soilders carry themselves with respect and dignity... mostly pharah at least. With nothing better to do they sized each other up

Soilder was known to be a versatile fighter, able to fit into any situation making him adept at attacking or defending. What he lacks in pure mobility like his teammate scout he makes up with in rocket jumping. A dangerous feat that he mastered to reach high places and seek an advantage. But what really stood him out was his attitude towards battle. He could be outnumber 100 to one with a plastic spoon but he will stay his ground. This was one of the traits pharah respects.

 _" If he wasn't so idiotic he might be an even more fierce opponent...maybe even more fierce than me.. HA!"_

Pharah was somewhat an egnima to him. She seemed soft as to having "lines we don't cross" or some bull like that but she could most certainly contend with him with a little help from her battle suit. Her rocket launcher and explosive expertise were most certainly nothing to disregard. Even Jane knows he should not underestimate her. James gaze a little to long at her casual wear of a sports bra and shorts that unfortunately did not go unnoticed.

"What are **_you_** staring at!?!" Pharah said, shocked and a little flustered.

Quickly soilder had to devise a clever excuse. An excuse that will save him and makes sense at the same time.

 _"Cmon soilder, you have single handily taken down nazis and BLU mercs alike with strategic planning. This should be nonthing!"_

 **"Uhhhhhhhhhh your che—!"** Before soilder could deliver an excuse he was punched in the eye by the Egyptian soilder.

"Your disgusting, what gives you the right to stare at my-

 **"Chestplate to your armor?"**

"My what?" Pharah turned around quickly found her suit of armor right behind her. Pharah flushed and rushed to help Jane.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't kno—"

 **"It is fine I've been through worse, I must say for a softie you pack a good right hook."**

"Atleast let me help you to one of our medics."

 **"Negative, I will seek medic on my own while you stay here and that's an order!"**

"...understood." Pharah said defeated

 **"I will be back in one hour!"** Soldier boldly stated as he left their room, leaving Pharah in her thoughts.

" _Why did I react like that, he didn't even finish his sentence and I punched him just because of a loose assumption. Maybe I'm tired.. yeah that's it."_

With her inner turmoil resolved she went to her bed to sleep off that minor incident, letting herself get consumed by slumber.

In the operating room was an experiment of unusual sorts for the medic of the mercenaries , also know as Dr. Ludwig, as he was putting the finishing touches on a new concoction.

"Ahh Wunderbar! This new healing chemical I've perfected will be able to heal our comrades at such a high rate that is far superior than me and Dr. Zielger healing the same target!" He laughed maniacally for a few minutes.

"Ahh gone are the days of me hearing—"

A resounding _SLAM _of a door followed by a bellowing

 ** _"MEDIC!!!!!!!!!"_**

The combined sounds from the soilder of the mercenaries caused medic to drop his concoction. Dropping five weeks of chemical balancing and trials. Dropping his only chance of peace. He quickly turned all of his frustrations and anger towards the source.

"Dummkopf!!! Do you have even the slightest idea of what you just done!?!? What in Archimedes name are you doing here anyway!!" Medic was fuming.

 **"Sorry to disturb you but I need medical attention to one of my eyes."**

Medic was dumbfounded "You set me back weeks on my concoction just for an eye promblem!? Who am I, your mother!?!?"

soilder thought about it

" _I don't think he wants me to answer that."_ He decide to keep quiet for his sake.

"Alright." Medic started calming down. "Now then, what happened to you anyway?"

Soilder opened his mouth to tell him what really happened but then thought of Pharah potentially getting in trouble began to surface.

 **"I PUNCHED MYSELF IN THE EYE!"** Soilder exclaimed. Confident in his clever excuse.

Medic blinked twice " Alright soilder, let me rephrase my question. Who did this and why are you protecting them?"

Soilder was shocked but how quickly he saw through his excuse. **"How did you know someone else did this and how do you know I'm protecting them!?!?"**

"I didnt." Medic smugly replies. "But now I do, so who is the lucky perpetrator who is going to be my new vict- I mean so we can take this up with Winston and settle things like civilized men and an ape." Medic said a bit abruptly at the end.

 **"You always were sneaky at wordplay just like spy, but I won't tell you unless you don't tell anyone else about this maggot!"**

Medic simply nodded and looking for his medi-gun. " Fine, I give you my word as doctor...kind off." He muttered the last part. He found the medi-gun and proceeded to heal Soilder

Soilder felt brand new **"Thanks doc, now it was actually the soft lady I'm roommates with that punched me."**

Medic proceeded to laugh until he hunched over. "Ho Ho your telling me vhat egyptian monkey gave you a black eye ho ho ha ha!?" Medic was on the ground in tears. He then looked back at Soilder who has not budged an inch.

Medic then stood back " Vait, your serious? What did you do to get her to do that? Isn't she usually all about justice and whatnot?" Medic waited for an explanation.

 **"There was a bit of a umm... misunderstanding."** Soilder said a bit to quiet compared to his regular tone.

"Okay how..." Medic was beginning to lose patience even though he is technically a doctor. "Well you seem satisfied so be on your way, I have some res—"

 **"She caught me staring at her... chest and I was making an excuse of looking at her chestplate but she didn't let me finish which led to my black eye"** He said all in one go.

"Hmmm... Interesting" Medic was a bit intrigued of Pharah actions considering how impulsive they were. "Well your all set, now get out for I have work to catch up on thanks to you, dummkopf." Medic said as he delved back in to his work station.

 **"Well thanks again doc and please don't tell anyone or you will feel the force of the red, white and blue!"** Soilder quickly made his way out leaving the doctor to his devices.

Pharah woke up after a well deserved nap. It is as if all the tension and anxiety was washed away because of a little shut eye. Then she remembered the events which was the reason why she took rested in the first place.

Knock Knock

"Who is it?" Pharah knew it was not Soilder, he would've just barged in.

"This is mercy, may I come in?"

 _"What's mercy doing here? I don't think I am unwell mentally or physically?"_ she thought.

Instead of answering she proceeded to get up and open the door for Dr. Zielger. "Thank you for letting me in, I came here to see how everyone is accustoming to our new teammates so how are you and Jane?"

Oh

"Well, he's obnoxious, idiotic, crazy, and too damn stubborn!" Pharah needed to vent this frustration out to someone.

Mercy already read up on his mental state and expected this. Amari May have patience but there has to be a limit somewhere. She empathize with her

"I see well, where is he anyway? We have no operations or training today so I expected him to be here." Pharah was getting nervous. Should she tell her what happened?

"Doc, can I trust you to keep a secret?" Pharah pleaded.

"I don't know, can you?" Mercy then laughed at her own joke leaving an unamused Amari.

"Hmph, yes you can but if they start twisting my wings I'll talk." Pharah was relieved.

"Okay so, me and Jane were doing our... usual routine."

"Fighting like an old married couple." Mercy quipped.

"W-What?! No.. no not like that, I mean yeah but... let me finish!" Pharah knew her cheeks were burning.

"As you wish." Mercy was enjoying this too much.

"Well after Dell told us to keep it down, we started staring at each other and—"

"Then you both realized you love each other and lived happily ever after?" Mercy couldn't resist.

"DOC!!!" Pharah was now deeply flushed, it's almost to a point where she can melt an ice tray.

"Okay okay I'm done no more." Pharah glared at her and continued.

"Well after staring at each other for a few minutes I noticed he was staring at my... umm" Pharah stumbles.

"Amari... your a soilder who puts your neck on the line for every body and one of the strongest believers in justice, I'm sure some one staring at what you have shouldn't be that intimidating." Pharah shook her head.

"No that's not the promblem, he wasn't staring at my chest he was staring at my chest plate on my armor." She motioned towards her suit of armor behind her.

"Well if that's all good but that sill doesn't explain why he isn't here right now." Pharah then looked disappointed.

" That is because I punched him in the eye because I judged too quickly, so he went to find his medic to patch him up. I feel so ashamed." Mercy then enveloped her in a loving embrace.

"Amari, we all make mistakes from time to time. We can not always be the hero in every situation and the most important part is that you are sorry for what you did." Pharah felt herself getting encouraged by those words. Mercy sure knew what to say sometimes.

"Well thanks for stopping by and also he's not all that bad, he definitely got the mentality of a devoted Soilder although it is a little warped." Pharah then got the door for mercy and as she left Soilder was in plain view. They looked at each other for more than a few seconds

"Hello." She broke the silence first.

 **"Hi."** He responded back

"Well, are you gonna come in or stand there?" Pharah replies

 **"Oh... I thought that after.. never mind it's not important right now."** Soilder then walked in and flopped on his bed.

Pharah feeling uneasy decide to apologize once more "Look, I'm really sorry that I misjudged you at first, I acted irrationally and that kind of behavior is unacceptable. If you don't accept my apology I compl—"

 **"No, I am sorry for lying to you"** Pharah was shocked and confused.

"Lie? How did you lie to me?" Soilder was hesitating at first but then continued. He turned to face her.

 **"You were right I was looking at your chest.. BUT ONLY FOR THREE TO FIVE**

 **SECONDS NO MORE THAN THAT!"** Soilder proceeded to brace for an attack. A punch, a kick, any form of hostility but was met with something suprising.

He was being embraced by her. The shared warmth was very comforting to Jane and Pharah. After a few seconds she let go.

 **"...Phar—"**

"Goodnight Jane." She then went to lie down on her bed and not another word was uttered that night.

The two soilders were met with slumber after a tiring battle today with no clear victor. But the war has just begun.

 **First story hype!!! Yoo so there was zero to no Stories about this rocket launching duo so I decided start this bitch up. And the way ended it I might have to continue it regardless Oh and best believe this is not getting left unfinished :D**


	2. Chapter 2

What's up my guys! I've got another one and I'm still full throttle with this story. I slick don't know how or when this will end but it'll be definitely something symbolic towards being a soilder and war so if you into that, you might wanna look up someone els— EY DONT LEAVE!!! So yea still don't have a squedule but I'm 95% sure I can pop one out every 30 hours so yea enjoy

Routine: To follow a set of actions in chronological order in a timely fashion usually without distraction or failure. A simple word that held high regards in this base of operations to both overwatch and the mercenaries. Each agent and merc followed a rountine throughout the day unless interrupted by an operation or any other formalities that cross their way.

So far on this day, everything was on usual routine. Genji meditating, Demoman drinking, D.va playing games and Engineer tinkering away at a new invention.

However something was very unsual today for Dell because of his work environment. There was a promblem and the answer to that promblem were his neighbors; The two hard-headed soilders.

The reason being is that usually at this time of day they would be at each other's throats, trying to assert dominance over the other. Dell was very obsevervent, he has to be for his role on the team to make decisions such as teleporter priority and sentry placement.

 _"It's a little too quiet, I wondered if they killed each other yet. Maybe I should check up on em for curiosity sake. Hopefully we won't have to involve Medic and mercy in this."_

With that thought, Dell turned it into action as he put his tools down and left his room to find out what is happening between Amari and Doe.

Pharah proceeded to wipe away the sleep from her eyes and carried on with her routine but was then distracted by the sight of the sleeping soilder and was reminded of what transpired last night.

That thought brought a tinge of pink on her cheeks.

 _"Why did I do that last night? He admitted to actually staring at me and I responded with a hug? ... Maybe it was because he owned up to it and I decided a reward was in order, yea that's it."_

As her mind started to settled, the image of their embrace was fresh in her mind. The warmth they shared with each other was comforting to say the least and she did notice some _physical_ details of soilders body during that moment.

She was then brought back to reality when she realized her stare did not waver off the sleeping state of Soilder. He was used to cold temperatures so he slept with out the need of a blanket, settling for a tank top and shorts instead.

Her eyes started to wondered all over his muscular body and some battle scars he earned throughout his career as veteran. The toned muscles began to stand out to her without his battle coat. She could only imagined what he has been through to acquire such a physique

 _"He is most definitely not lacking in the physical department, I wonder if—"_ She quickly snapped her self out of those thoughts. She remember how she reacted towards him in a similar situation yesterday and she just turns around and proceeds to do the same. As much as she hates to admit it but she was being hypocritical.She began to get fustrated.

 _"This is getting ridiculous, some time away from this room might help put my mind at ease."_ As she got dressed in a more appropriate attire for activities and exercises, she opened to door only to find the friendly texan attempting to knock.

"Howdy miss, sorry to bother you but I was wondering what was going on between you and Jane. Y'all been mighty quiet which is fairly unsusal considering the dynamic between you two" Not waiting for a reply he proceeded to walk in only to be blocked by Pharah. This left Dell confused.

"Um...excuse me miss but I'm just trying to make sure Soilder is alright. He's usually up at these times." He then started to peek into the room only to be blocked by pharah. Pharah decided to calmly send him off.

"It's nonthing to be worried about." She replied. "He is fast asleep right now so there is no need to interrupt him." Dell contintued to atleast get a sliver of intel by looking inside but was met with failure every time.

"Listen missy, I don't know what's going on between you two but Soilder is still my teamate and trusted friends so I should have an obligation to see him." Dell was getting fustrated. One reason was that she was stopping him from figuring out how is Soilder doing and another is a simple question: why does she care so much?

There is _no reason_ for you to see him. Just let him sleep." Pharah said somewhat annoyed. She was wondering why he was so dead set on seeing Soilder. It left an uneasy sensation in her chest.

"And where is this coming from?"

"What are you talking about?" Pharah said a little confused. She did not like where this was going.

"This attitude; you sound like a wife trying to take care of him but from the aggressive sounds of something breaking, and topic of y'alls yelling matches of "who is more superior!", I took it that you both weren't very fond of each other." Engineer couldn't stand not knowing how to fix a promblem so he decided a head on approach might work.

Pharah transitioned from a determined fighter willing to stand their ground to that of a flustered high school girl. Her face started to get a dash of pink on each cheek.

"I-I have no ide-idea what you are talking about!! Am I not allowed to show at least some concern towards that Buffon?!?" Pharah was clearly not prepared for this. She went from cool and collected to nervous and clammy. She needed to get

out of this situation as soon as possible.

" _**FINE**_ you want to see him so badly then don't let me stop you anymore. I was just leaving anyway. It's very urgent." She said trying to keep her pride intact.

" Must not be all that important since you decided to stall me for 30 minutes, Soilder must really be worth your time." Dell snarkly replied with an wink.

Pharah blushed, caught off guard by the comment. "S-Shut up!!" She quickly departed while trying to revert back to her stoic personality.

 _"I hope no one was around to watch that."_ She thought as the coast was clear... to the naked eye perhaps as a figure began to emerge from nowhere sporting a fancy red suit, red tie to match and a balaclava.

"Hmm... it seems ze medic's hunch was right about our ami, there might be hope for him yet." He quickly camouflage again and proceeded to walk away with some bits and pieces of interesting info.

"Soilder"

"Soilder!!"

"HEY SOILDER!!"

Engineer was shocked by how deep Soilder was sleeping right now. He never slept like this unless he was knocked out unconscious or another reason that was beginning to look like the case.

Regardless of his calls, Soilder awoke on his own volition. A quick yawn followed by a scan of the room led him to lock eyes with the hard-hat wearing visitor.

 **"DELL! WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE BALD EAGLE ARE YOU DOING IN MY SLEEPING QUARTERS!?!"** Soilder was clearly agitated. Dell decided to take the same approach but really didn't expect to get anything done or answered.

"Well, I was worried about you two cause usually at this time y'all would have been stirring up a storm but it was plum quiet so I was wondering if something happened between you and pharah." Dell remained calm, hoping to not make Soilder blow a fuse.

Soilder went from agitated to furious! Not only did Dell ruin a perfectly good dream of him becoming the greatest American that ever lived but knowing that his soft roommate woke up before him. The embarrassment of defeat and another loss to tally.

 **"WELL, NO THERE IS CLEARY NOTHING HAPPENING BETWEEN ME AND PHARAH NOW LET ME BACK INTO THE DREAM WORLD! I WAS GOING TO AWARD MY SELF THE MEDAL OF HONOR!!"** Soilder exclaimed before going back to bed. However, something caught Engineer's attention.

"Woah there partner, say that again and less loud this time. It's too early for that." Engineer said plucking out some lint from his ear.

Soilder decided to accept his request. **"No there is cleary nonthing between me and pharah now lea—"**

"That right there, you called her Pharah." Engineer pointed out.

 **"Yes, is there a promblem? That is her name if I'm not mistaken. And I'm American so I'm not mistaken!"** Jane stated, missing the point by a mile.

"You usually address her under nicknames like "softie" or "Goody-goody". This is my first time hearing you actually use her name." Engineer was close to finishing the picture. All he need was just one more piece.

Soilder was dumbfounded. Has he never actually used her name to address? Wait, there was one time last night but he was interrupted by her. Then he started to remember the events of last night. He decided that being in this situation could compromise him so he had to take action.

 **"ENGI!! I HEAR YOUR WRENCH IS DOWN THE HALLWAY!!"** He exclaimed

"What? My wrench is right he—" As engineer was pulling out his wrench, Soilder snatched it and proceeded to chuck it down the hall. Unfortunately, it ended up hitting a target

"OW! WHO THE HELL THREW THAT?!?" Cried the Boston runner.

"Dammit Soilder! If you wanted me to leave you could've ask. Jeez your acting just as weird as Pharah." Engineer left out the room to get his wrench and mutter out apologies for scout. Scout whacked him over his hat with his bat as forgiveness.

Jane was left all alone in the room and started to drift back into a state of slumber, however his mind kept wondering back to the embrace they shared. The feeling of being in each other's arms began to warm him throughout his whole body.

He knew this was gonna be a good sleep.

Then engineer popped his head through the door to relay a bit of info. "Oh by the way, if you need Pharah for something she's training at the base's gym right now." Engineer stated and then proceeded to leave.

Soilder knew he could not lose this **_Battle._**

And before he knew it, he was on the way in his gym clothes.

The bases gym was certainly a blessing to both sides. The gym was situated with dummies for target or hand-to-hand practice, An obstacle course to test agility and speed, and a wide variety of exercise equipment.

Pharah went through most of her daily exercises just to make sure she was ready for another operation. These types of activities made sure that she was able to fend for herself just in case her suit gets faulty or worse. These exercises consisted of running, bench press, squats, cardio, etc.

 _"Ahhh now this is exactly what I needed, just some physical rehabilitation to set the body and mind at peace."_

That thought was quickly swept away as Soilder entered the gym, wearing the same thing as his bed clothing but with sneakers and his helmet. Pharah couldn't help but notice his strong arms and broad chest but what really wasn't helping is the fact that he was heading straight towards her. Not wanting to be rude , she greeted first.

"Hello Soilder, how was sleeping in for you. Can't keep up with _my_ morning rountine." She wasn't usually one to tease but this opportunity doesn't show up often with Soilder since they both are early risers. However Soilder wasn't going down so easily.

 **"Please, even if I slept in all my life I'm pretty damn sure I can still take on any challenge that comes my way and claim victory. That includes you softie!"**

Soilder was trying his best not to repeat the events of yesterday looking at her. She had on a blue-colored sports bra with blue leggings to match which adorned her figure just as the flag adorning the United States of America.

Amari glared at him. His pride knows no bounds "Well, would you like to test that theory of yours or are you too much of a _coward_? She didn't need to see under his helmet to know that his eyes are burning with determination. Out of all the names they toss, coward is definitely a word that doesn't set right with either of them. His reply was explosive to say the least.

 **"YOUR ON GOODY-GOODY**

 ** _A few hours later..._**

pant pant*

 ***pant pant***

The groans and breaths of the two fatigued warriors filled the gym as they were the only ones in the gym. The trial was simple: whoever could surpass the other won by default, however through all the activities they parcipated in ended as a tie.

 ** _Every single one_**

This fustrated both of them to no end. There they stood staring at each other looking for a weekness, a flaw-

 ** _"Anything that will help me win this!"_**

They thoughtsimultaneously. After a bit of silence Soilder got impatient.

 **"... WELL!?"**

"Well what, you idiot!"

 **"HOW ARE WE GOING TO SETTLE THIS!?! WE HAVE USED EVERY PIECE OF EQUIPMENT AND DONE EVERY ACTIVITY WHICH PROVIDED NONTHING BUT A DRAW, BUT JUST KNOW THAT IM NOT BACKING DOWN SO EASILY CUPCAKE!!!"** Soilder stood his ground to Pharah who seemed to be furious.

" _What the hell did you just call me?!??"_ She was beginning to get embarrassed again, fortunately her face is already red from the activities they partook in today.

 **"CUPCAKE, BECAUSE YOUR SWEET LIKE ONE SOFTIE!!!"**

She was beginning to get pissed off by this stubborn fool, however she knew what the last activity was. And she was going to enjoy it to the fullest.

"You are such an idiot, do you really think we went through every activity." She began to smirk, knowing fully well what is about to happen.

 **"WELL!?! ARE YOU GOING TO SAY IT OR ARE WE GONNA JUST STAND HERE?!?! CAUSE IF STANDING HERE IS THE ACTIVITIES, KNOW THAT I WILL STAND THROUGH HELL AND BACK TO DEFEAT YOU!!"** He then saw her raise her arms and spread her stance.

"Sparing." She saw him waver a bit and relished in the lack of confidence. It's not every day she gets to kick an ass in the ass. However she did not expect the following response.

 **"I REFUSE, THE ACTIONS OF VIOLENCE AGAINST ANOTHER AGENT OR MERCENARY IS PROHIBITED, I DO NOT WANT TO SEE YOU GET IN TROUBLE. WE WILL JUST HAVEV TO SETTLE THIS TOMMOROW!"** He began to walk out of the gym until Pharah called out to him.

"Pitiful, and here I thought you were the most devoted fighter only to find out your a weak , spineless, coward!" Pharah knew exactly which buttons to press and it seems like it did the trick. Soilder stoped right in his tracks and turn around so fast it would put scouts strafing skills to shame. He began to form a battle stance

 **"YOU ARE GONNA REGET THOSE WORDS MISSY!!!"** Soilder said with determination.

"Make me then! And don't hold back just cause I'm a women. It would be an embarrassment mostly to me." Pharah stated with confidence.

Two fronts, two bodies, one goal in mind. Pharah smirked while Soilder gritted his teeth. Their battlefield, their home, their haven. Another battle was coming over the horizion.

They then charged at each other.

Bro... I was fr fr gonna write all of their challenges but then I realized I'm lazy asf soooooo yea don't know how to write a fight scene :( I'll figure something out


	3. Chapter 3

With every war or battle there is always a fight of sorts. Whether it be a clash of two opposing ideas trying to assert dominance in a verbal way or a untamed conflict on a physical scale, there will always be some sort of friction between the opposing sides.

There is mostly a reason for a war. Some cases are for safety of one's self or nation, the wealth to the victor of the conflict, or the power that one begins to feel after dominating.

Power is what divides warriors. A warrior without power is like a lion with out a roar, they might as well not consider themselves as such. This way of thinking pushed soilders to grow their power, always pushing them above their limits. They will do anything to prove their superiority to others, including other soilders.

The gym was deathly silent after their clash. Pharah and Soilder both took the opportunity to examine each other's strengths and weakness. Their friction of sorts told each other what to look out for and what to exploit. They stared at each other, waiting for a opening. Pharah began to break down Soilder in her head.

 _"Without my suit, he has a clear edge in brute strength. Maybe if I wear him out, I could parry one of his attacks and punish him. Another thing to keep account of is his unpredictable nature. His way of thinking can be so straightforward or so convoluted it can make or break him. I'm extremely confident I surpass him in mind games, a little bit of a mind trick could give me an opening."_ Pharah quickly thought of a game plan.

Soilder was doing the same thing, somewhat.

 _"This softie is faster than I thought! I can't let her run circles around me like those damn scouts! If I can get her to the ground she'll have a hard time working her way through my American takedown! She seems pretty conservative which will be her downfall towards some one as explosive as me!... heh explosive! I should probably clean my RPG after this win I get." _Soilder decided to wing it this time, a softie like her will be challenge but she is facing the greatest American.

They began to circle each other for a few minutes. Pharah began to put her plan into action. She knew the amount of patience Soilder had was zero to none.

 **"WELL, ARENT YOU GONNA SAY ANYTHING!?!?"**

She remained quiet.

 **"WELL GOODY-GOODY, ANY LAST WORDS BEFORE I BURY YOU LIKE ALL THE OTHER COMMIES!!!!"**

Silence, she knew he was at his breaking point.

 **"ENOUGH OF THIS STARING CONTEST!!"** Soilder cried out as he charged towards her.

 _"Bingo!"_ It played out exactly as she thought. She used her speed to quickly move out the way. Soilder was just getting started.

 **"RUNNING AWAY ARE WE!?!? HERE I THOUGHT I WAS THE** **COWARD**!!!" He began to throw prescise punches towards Pharah and was met with nonthing but air every time. Her weaving skills were second nature considering her line of work.

Pharah decided to rile him up, a little bit of insults could force an early mistake.

"Some soilder you are! I thought I told you

not to hold back. I can get a better fight out of zenyatta for god's sake!" Pharah then chuckled a bit.

Soilder was getting worried. He was gonna tire himself out like this if he keeps going. He had to do something different.

 **"THIS COMING FROM A SISSY LIKE YOU!! I GOT YOU THIS TIME!!"** Soilder charged the exact same way.

 _"Idiot, he's gonna be dying for a rest after my victory."_ She proceeded to dodge but then was met muscular arms on her legs. She knew she was in trouble now.

"What th—!"

 **"AMERICAN TAKEDOWN!!!!"** Soilder proceeded to bring both of them to the ground.

Pharah recalled her mistake. She was mainly using her upper body to dodge because she was to focused with not blocking his punches. She chose to outright dodge them completely. With this way of dodging her legs and feet were the last to move, leaving them open for an attack that went straight under the belt. She was a goner.

"GET OF OF ME, YOU BRUTE!!"

 **"NOT UNTIL YOU SURRENDER MAGGOT!!"**

They both were fighting tooth and nail, wrestling each other for the top position. Unfortunately for Pharah, he had the high ground everytime. She needed a quick fix to this situation. Then a desperate idea popped into head. It was a risky one, but the only one.

"If you think I'm gonna lose to you, you are sorely mis— OWW!" Pharah quickly grabbed her wrist, curling up in fetal position. Soilder immediately stoped his actions and tended to Pharah wrist to see if any damage was done to it. He tried apologizing for his actions. His tone a little quiet and sincere.

 **"Softie, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you wrist. I'll help take you to mercy and then she mig—!"**

Soilder was then met with a swift knee to the stomach and found his position switched from over her to under Pharah, straddling him and pinning his hands on each side.

"I swear you are so _gullible_ it hurts!" Pharah replies with a menacing smirk. She hated the idea of being a damsel in distress but it worked out in the end. Victory never tasted so sweet. Soilder was surprised beyond belief.

 **"W-WAIT, YOU-"**

" _Tricked me!?"_ She finished in a mocking tone for him. "Yes I did, of course it is underhanded but as they say, "all's fair in hate and war." Now yield!" Pharah knew she had the high ground. She put all of her weight into him. She wasn't big per say but had a bit of muscle to detain a half-fatigued Soilder.

However, Soilder was not goning down so easily, his pride refused. **"I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THAT WORD MEANS BUT IF YOUR ASKING ME TO SURRENDER YOU ARE DEAD WRONG!! I REFUSE TO LOSE BECAUSE OF SOME TRICKERY!!!"** Soilder stood his position. Pharah started to get that nagging feeling again. She always got it when Soilder would bring out the unwavering amount of confidence. She had to put that aside for now.

" Yield or else!"

 **"OR ELSE WHAT SOFTIE!?!? THE MOMENT YOU LET MY HANDS GO THE TIDES OF THIS BATTLE WILL GO MY WAY ALONG WITH MY VICTORY AND YOU ARE SMART ENOUGH TO KNOW THAT** **CUPCAKE**!!!" That nickname annoyed her to no end because of that uneasy feeling but she was too preoccupied with what he said. Pharah knew he was right, there really wasn't much she can do. All of her limbs are being used to restrict all of his so she can't really use any tactics that can subdue him. Then a thought came to her, an embarrassing one but one nonetheless. It was a tough lesson of putting aside feeling and always keep your eyes on the prize, but she mastered it and she damn sure wasn't going to stop using it either. She put thoughts into action and besides they are the only people in here right now

"Your right.." She began to speak in lower tone.

Soilder relished in the short victory of word play. **"HAH!! TOLD YOU, NOW KINDLY LET ME GO AND ADMIT DEFEAT YOU SOFTIE!"** Pharah then begin to inch her face closer to his. Soilder facade of confidence cracked just a little.

"Who says I was going to let you go when I have you right where I want you _Jane._ " Soilder began to worry more. She rarely ever used his name especially like this. Refusing to respond, Pharah continued.

"Awww... where did all that confidence go? I thought you were better than that? Where did my _brave, strong, Soilder_ go?" She began to speak lower and continued to lower her face to his. She was trying her absolute best to avoid getting flustered.

 _"Just a little more and victory is mine!"_ She thought as Soilder's mind began to fry.

 **"Amari, this is get—"**

He was quickly interrupted by Pharah. She had to strike while the iron was hot

"Amari!?" She was shocked and felt a little warm but continued her attack. "I thought you would never use my actual name. You must be extremely tired but don't worry." Her face was mere centimeters away from his and her tone lowered into a whisper. " _Let your **cupcake** take care of you."_ She felt Soilder going limp, she raised one her arms only to find Soilder not moving.

 _"Good, now to secure my victory!"_

The way how to win the fight in the base is if they surrender vocally or are unable to continue. Knowing that Soilder is as stubborn as a brick wall, the knockout will have to suffice. A quick chop to the neck should do it.

Just as she was about to deliver the final blow, the door swung open.

"Pharah! Soilder! What in earths atmosphere are you two doing?!?!" The resident intelligent ape was making rounds around the base to make sure everyone was accounted for. He went on the search for the two warriors after finding out they were not present in their room.

Both soilders snap to attention at the call of their names. Only one thought and phrase passes their minds and lips.

"I WIN!!"

 **"I WIN!!"**

Winston had no idea what was going on but he was going to find out.

"Both of you, my office, now!" Winston exclaimed.

As the two soilders untangled themselves and left , Winston took a quick lool at them before they departed.

Both were extremely sweaty and showed irregular breathing patterns meaning that they have been doing physical activities for an extended amount of time. He may have to recalculate for their stamina values

One thing that stood out for both of them was the present form of rosy cheeks. Usually this temporary body reaction only appears if the subject is embarrassed or flustered. Winston sighed

"Oh well, I'll just to have to figure this out my self." Winston said as he closed the door to gym.

 ** _In Winston's Office_**

As the two fatigued soilders were waiting for Winston in his office, they each partook in the usual activity of arguing. The topic was the victor of said trials. Pharah decided to start first.

"I won the trial idiot! I achieved the perfect position and was about to subdue you until Winston came in!"

 **"THAT MAY BE BUT THE METHODS YOU USED WERE COMPLETELY UNNACCEPTABLE IN A SPAR AND IF I DIDNT SHOW A SIGN OF WEAKNESS TOWARDS YOUR DISPLAY OF TRECHARY, IT WOULD HAVE LED ME TO VICTORY YOU PANSY!!"**

They both glared at each other. They both knew that the challenge really ended in a draw but their pride was refusing to let that stop them from standing their ground. Then Pharah began to laugh.

 **"WHATS SO FUNNY YOU DAINTY DECIVER!?!?"** Soilder was just looking for round two. Pharah stopped to answer him.

"I'm just laughing at the fact that you say I'm soft but you were tending to me as I feigned an injury. The look on your face when I reversed positions on you was priceless." This triggered something in Soilder. He was questioning himself as to why he did stop fighting to she if she was alright.

Compared to everyone else in the base, Soilder is relentless . No matter if you are sick, disabled, or even an ally, Soilder would rarely show compassion. This fact was not true towards Pharah for some reason. After seeing her get injured, he felt a different feeling that stopped him from claiming victory.

" _These feelings mumbo-jumbo is starting to piss me off. I need to find a way to destroy these feelings and claim victory over this Goody-goody!"_ Soilder thought

They quickly found their attention towards the door as Winston began to walk in. The large ape sat down with his banana and peanut butter, the best combination of food items. He look at both them before asking some questions.

"What exactly where you two doing in the gym at this hour instead of in your rooms?

"Training!" Pharah responded

 **"UHH WHAT SHE SAID"** Soilder simply agreed.

Winston pinched the bridge of his nose." So basically you both were fighting correct?" They both looked at each other and nodded.

"Well, I may start actually allowing spars between teammates so that way we can figure out each other's strength and weaknesses and from the way you both look right now, it might actually bring a challenge to everyone."

"That I would obviously win"

 **"WHERE I WOULD DOMINATE WITHOUT FAIL"**

They both glared at each other again.

Winston, ignoring the act, pressed on. "Even if it was a fight, can one of you care to explain why there was... straddling involved?" Pharah's face grew hot while soilders was ready to answer.

 **"WELL, SHE WAS ABOUT TO SUBDUE ME IN A COWARDLY FASHION SIR!!"** Winston decided to press him further.

"Can you explain this to me in more detail Soilder? And also try not to insult your teammates, we are all on the same side here." Winston cared for the morale of his teammates and mercenaries.

 **"AFTER I WAS WINNING THE GROUND FIGHT BY A MILE, SHE PERFORMED A TACTIC THAT REVERSED OUR POSITIONS AND PINNED ME DOWN!"**

"Well, what happened next?" Winston said while partaking of his treat.

 **"WELL SHE WAS UNABLE TO USE ANY OF HER LIMBS SO SHE—"** Soilder was interupted by a swift stomp to the foot.

"I simply used my head to daze him and was going to finish the match and that's when you came in" Pharah quickly finished for him.

Winston wanted to know more information, but it was getting late and a new operation is tomorrow. "Alright then, it seems everything checks out. I will see you both tomorrow because you two are needed on this operation."

"Alright, who will be joining us?"

 **"CAN IT BE DEMOMAN?!?!"**

"Actually, this is a two person job. Since the two of you are somewhat acquainted followed by the flexibility you both possess, I figured that this could be a good training for both of you."

 **"WHAT?!?!"** They both said simultaneously

"Your sending me on a mission with this lunatic by myself?!?"

 **"YOURE PAIRING ME UP WITH PAMPERED PANSY WITH OUT ANY REAL BACK UP!?!"**

Winston simply nodded and pointed to the door.

Pharah and Soilder made it back to their room to shower and prepare for bed. Pharah still had some unresolved anger.

" I can't believe Winston is sending me out on a mission with you."

Soilder usually had to lower his tone during this time of day. **"The feeling is mutual cupcake."**

"And can you stop that!" The last thing she wanted to end the day on was getting that stupid feeling again.

 **"Stop what?!"** He was genuinely confused.

"Calling me that _name_ you buffoon!" She started to get flustered. Soilder just kept up the attack.

 **"I'll probably stop when you actually do something about it _cupcake._ " **Soilder was clearly enjoying his edge in this battle.

Pharah was just going to drop it for her sake, but she was a soilder through and through. There was no way she was gonna let anybody show her up, especially him.

Perhaps it was time for a little payback.

"Alright then, I will do something about it!"

 **"HA! Don't make me laugh cup—"**

Before Soilder could finish his sentence he found himself pinned to the wall, face to face with Pharah. Considering he hasn't broke her grasp yet, he must still be a bit fatigued.

 **"Hey, let me go or el—"**

"Or else what _honey?"_ Her voice began to get lower as she inched her face closer to soilders.

Soilder could not falter and had to regain a dominant high ground.

 **"Look here missy, I'm not trying to hurt you right now so let go!"** Pharah could feel that confidence dwindling ever so slightly. She sometimes enjoy the view of Soilder faltering when she's the reason.

"Aww now why would you threaten to hurt your beloved cupcake _sweetie,_ that really does sting you know." Soilder at this moment knew he was screwed if this kept going.

 _"How the hell am I gonna diffuse this situation!? She doesn't have a wrench I can throw, no scrumpy, not even throw a damn sandvich! Think Soilder!"_

 **"Amari, how about we—"**

"Using my real name again _honey?_ You surprise me but there's no stopping this punishment, you told me to do something about it." She inched her face until it was mere centemiteres, similar to their position in the gym.

"And your taking full responsibility. She said in a whisper. Pharah started to feel that sensation again, however it was more warm this time and very welcoming. She began to trace her hands over his body. The many details she noticed from their embrace is still there. She was in her own world as of now. She was then snapped out of it by Soilder.

 **"Pharah, uhhh when can we go to sleep? We are needed for an op and we need to perform efficiently."** Soilder hope this would snap her out of it.

She then realized what she has done. She immediately backed off with a flushed cheeks and wide eyes.

 **"Um Ama-"**

"Goodnight Jane!" She quickly said before hopping straight in to bed with her back to Soilder.

 _"Well, atleast she's finally got the message. Who knew she actually could do something about it."_ Soilder thought before going to sleep.

As they began to drift off to sleep, the question still remains of who was the clear winner in their trials. Another fact was also apparent during their challenge, they were equal in every single way.

But their pride would refuse to admit that and it damn sure wasn't gonna let them slack on tommorow. What they put into practice today will be used tommorow.

A battle in the real battlefield. Just the way they like it.

 **And another one, still gotta a long ways to go tho :)**


	4. Chapter 4

War has a way of changing people. These changes can either be for better or for worse. War usually affects people in numerous aspects of their life; it affects their way of thinking, their physical attributes, and most importantly their views on others.

And with changed views of others, it works both ways.

The cafeteria in the base was a place to enjoy food and company. It was not enforced to have food and company at specific times but it is encouraged. The mercs and agents usually ate with their own but their was an exception from time to time. As scout, medic, and engineer grabbed their breakfast, they decided on a topic to discuss. Engineer decided to take the lead in today's conversation

"Pardon me y'all, but have you both been noticing anything strange between... you know."

"Don fro what vu tahm bow engi." Scout said while scarfing down his food. He needed to keep up his storage of energy.

"Scout! Calm down with your eating. I can't bring you back to life if you choke to death." Medic replied. Scout swallowed his food before replying.

"First off, why do you care?, second, it's ight cause mercy can bring my sexy ass back, and four, why can't you bring us back? Wait a sec... ain't you roommates with that blonde chick anyway?" Out of all the mercs, Scout was the most energetic and quick witted to some degree. His immaturity however made him a little annoying at times.

"I care because I don't want to lose my subj- teammates to answer your first one. And I can bring you back from the dead but it has to be under _special_ circumstance." Medic retorted.

"Still ain't answered all my questions doc." Scout replied with a smirk.

"Vhat are you talking about boy?"

"I also asked if you and your angel were roommates ya labrat." Medic began to tremble.

"Vell yea, so what does that have to do with anything?" Medic was confused

"Nunthin, I was tryna to see if y'all performed any _secret experiments_ together ,that's all" Scout then proceeded to laugh.

"Scout, you know our relationship is strictly professional. If I was in my right mind, I would performed extensive research on you!" Medic was trying to gather up the pieces of his dignity. This just proceeded to give Scout more material.

"Damn Doc, if I didn't know anything, it sounds like she is rubbing of on ya soooooooo... did you show no mercy to her last night!" Scout was basically on the ground crying of laughter.

"Silence dummkopf!" Medic still kept his stoic face but inside he was flushed. Years of experimenting and seeing parts of any organism tends to do that too somebody.

"Uhh I'm still here ya know." Dell was being as patient as ever. Scout and medic both dialed back and listened to him.

"Well y'all know about Pharah and Soilder right?"

"Who doesn't know about that American psycho, and I do remember a little bout that other girl, Pharah was it, neva really talked to her though. She seems more uptight than that friggin spy. What's up with them anyway?" Scout responded.

"Yes, I had the opportunity to test th- I mean heal both of them. Where is this sudden interest of them coming from? Medic did know some info but the not the whole picture. He was hoping that some of that picture will be cleared up for him.

"Well, it's been a little too quiet don't y'all think? They been having their arguments ever single morning ever since we've been working under the same roof and now they just stopped." Engineer was genuinely concerned for his teammates because someone had to be for them.

"I don't want be mr.smartypants but why don't you just ask em goggles? The flying chick may not be willing but Soilder will y'all if your American."

"Tried that. All I got was a pissed off Pharah and a bat from you because of Soilder." He thought back and was very forunate for his hat.

"Hey your wrench, your fault hard hat. sides soilder is a tough guy, he can blast his way through any issue _literally._ "

"I don't think he'll be lasting through this one though." Engineer replied.

"Vhat may be true, I doubt he has any experience sharing a room with someone of the same caliber." Medic added.

"Alrighty then, how about we just wait for somebody else who knows what's up and continue from there."

Scout and medic both agreed.

"... soooooo Engi did you fix _symmetra's pipes_ yet or—"

Scout was met with a wrench to the forehead.

"Tracer, why do you always have to turn the conversation to your liking." Symmetra said while trying to stop the advances of the British hero.

"Because I want to know what happened between our Pharah and that guy who bunks with her, tell me pleasssse!" Tracer clasped her hands pleading.

"Forgive me for interrupting, but what makes you think that symmetra has any idea of what transpired between them?" Mercy asked, taking the middle ground. She of course had a general ideas but this might be the only opportunity to learn more.

"Well she shares a room with that bloke that wears the googles right? Surely you must have heard or seen something with you too being roommates." Tracer responded and was met with a stern answer from symmetra.

"He has a name and its _Dell_ and you should address him as such. Have you no manners."

"Golly, already on the first name basis aren't we sym? If I didn't know any better, I think you have a soft spot for mr.overalls." Tracer couldn't help but poke fun at her serious personality. Symmetra sighed at the childish nature of this women.

"You are impossible." Tracer then turned her attacks toward mercy.

"So Mercy, hows your living arrangements with their medic? And between you and me, he scares the bloody knickers off me!" Tracer "whispered" the last part.

"It is interesting to say the least. We are both well versed in treating patients and healing but his methods are a bit unusual."

Mercy was a bit surprised that he dabbled in experimenting. She decided to leave that part out.

"Uhhh!" Tracer groaned. "You lot are boring and no fun, why can't both of you be a little like my roommate!" She let out a dreamy sigh which brought out chuckles from both agents.

"What's so funny loves?" Tracer pouted

"Oh nonthing." Symmetra replies with a grin.

"Nonthing at all." Mercy replied as well. She continued.

"Well it would be unfair if you didn't express your roommate to us hmm?" Tracer became estactic.

"Oh _Jeremy!_ He's amazing! He's fast, energetic, hilarious even. He's the best roommate I've ever had!" Symmetra decided to test the waters.

"Really now, then would you like to switch roommates? Some bit of laughter would do me some good." Trace took the bait, **hard.**

"A thousand times nope luv!! He's a great roommate and I'm not giving up my buddy without a fight!!" Tracer growled.

"Calm down I was just teasing to see your reaction, let's just say that you did not disappoint." Symmetra said with mercy chuckling in the background.

"Hmph!" Tracer crossed her arms, unhappy with being decieved. Then she thought of an idea.

"You know, how about we talk to our neighbors down that way." She pointed towards Engineer, medic and scout who appeared to be tending to his forehead. "I'm pretty sure they might have some info on Pharah and...uh."

"You are referring to Soilder yes?" Mercy suggested.

"Yea! Soilder!" Tracer said as she corrected her self.

"I'll pass, they are probably discussing something important. Any your reason for going might have to do with their scout hmm?" Said symmetra.

Tracer began to blush as her plan began to crumble.

"I'm with symmetra on this one Lena." Mercy agreed. Tracer was not done yet though. She had one more trick up her sleeve.

"Fine, I'll go over there by myself and tell them that you both weren't there because of your crush on them! See ya!" She then blinked towards their table.

She was quickly followed by a flying mercy and a teleporting symmetra.

"Hey guys!!" Tracer yelled in a high pitch tone.

"Trace!" Scout said with the same enthusiasm.

"Howdy" Engineer said in a southern drawl.

"Good morning blinking hamst- I mean fellow comrade." Medic said a bit nervous.

"So What brings you over to our awesome table? I mean sides me anyway." Scout asked.

"Well, me and the girls were gonna come over to discuss the issue between Pharah and Soilder but they got cold feet." Tracer explained.

"Glad I wasn't the only one that noticed." Engineer felt relieved to know he's not the only one.

"Care to explain the cold feet they suffer? I may have a remedy for that." Medic asked. The meaning completely going over his head.

"Oh! That's because they have a cr—mphf!

Traced found her mouth covered by both symmetra and and mercy.

"Because we thought that you were discussing something important and we didn't want to be rude and interrupt, isn't that right Tracer?" Symmetra said with a devious smile. She violently shook her head yes. Symmetra then spoke to Dell.

"Also nice to meet you Dell, how is your tinkering going." Symmetra took a quick liking to Dell. He was definitely one of the more intelligent mercenaries in the base, and found his southern accent rather cute.

"A lot faster thanks to your set of tools. I would of had gray hairs using my old set. I can't thank you enough." Symmetra began to get a little flustered.

"Your welcome Dell, I'm thankful that you are using them to your liking." She replied.

She wasn't prepared for what happens next.

"Well if it ain't too much trouble, maybe I can take you out for some drinks or whatever you want to do to show my gratitude. If that's fine with you that is. My treat of course." He almost cracked her facade a little.

"That sounds like it would be fun. I'll gladly accept your offer." Tracer made giggling sounds while Scout elbowed Dell. The two supportive technicians shot glares at their teammates. The four were too distracted to pay attention to the doctors conversation

"Vell mercy, how have you been." Medic began. Medic enjoyed conversing with mercy. Not only were they similar in the language of healing and supporting but also similar furthering the capabilities of their teammates.

"I'm doing well and... Ludwig, I thought we had this agreement to stop staring at my-"

"Wings, I know but can you really blame me for being curious? Besides you act like one anyway so I think you might actually be one."

"Act like what exactly?" Mercy said with a confused tone."

"An angel fraulein, you literally bring people back from the brink of death, not to mention your heavenly attitude." Medic exclaimed which brought out rosy cheeks on mercy.

"Well thank you for the compliment, I think. So how has your concoction going? I heard it was going to make our job easier." Medic was pleased to hear this.

"Well, it was finished and I was preparing a test but due to some unfortunate events I dropped it. It took me weeks to perfect it now I will have to go through the process all over again." Medic began to look crestfallen

"What if I help you?" She quickly added it. Mercy was always quick to help an ally in need.

"Hmmm...there is no need, besides I don't mind th—"

"I will let you examine my wings for a few minutes." She interjected.

"We start tommorow! Thank you for your assistance Zielger." Medic bowed.

"I didn't do anything yet."

"No, for being an angel." Mercy knew her heart rate was sky rocketing. Either it was getting slightly warm for her or his charm was starting to grow on her.

However things were looking different for the hit-and run specialists.

"Ow! Can you stop poking it like that! It friggin hurts." Scout said to the prodding tracer as she was poking at his injury.

"Sorry love, I was wondering what did you do to get that actually? It looks bloody ginormous!" Tracer asked with genuine concern

Tracer really cared for Scout considering out of all the agents in this base, he is the only one energetic enough to keep up with her. Being around him makes her feel a lot better knowing there is someone else who doesn't take things slow.

"Pro-tip: watch out for wrenches. Also we still up for that hang out sesh right? I-I mean not like I'm forcin ya or anything." Scout asked a bit nervously. He had a similar feeling towards Tracer. Someone that could actually match up to his wit and childish antics.

"Of course we are! What you think I was gonna forget? Do you even know who you're speaking too?!" She responded

"Hey, that's my line trace! I'm the only one allowed to use it cause I'm the cool one." Scout quickly replied.

"Says who, _Jeremy._ " Tracer knew using his name would get a reaction.

"Says the cool one, _Lena._ " They both stared at each other. The chestnut brown never leaving the baby blue in vice versa. They inched their faces closer and closer.

-PHEW

Scout blew a gust of wind at her eyes, causing her to blink.

"BOOYAH! I win so I'm the cool one. End of story" Scout began to celebrate only to be interrupted by tracer.

"You cheated you bloody— I want a rematch!" Tracer was fuming. Another thing about the two is that _everything was a game to them, even in operations._

"Uhhh sure. Ready Three..two.. TAG YOUR IT!!" Scout tapped Lena on her head and dashed out of the cafeteria at an incredible speed. The laughing sound of the speedster could be heard down the hall

"Oi! Get back here you tosser!!" She played along and began too blink towards him.

The other four watched in amusement. Watching the youthful nature of their partners was such a breath of fresh air.

"Now with the two hyperactive chatterboxes gone, what do y'all know about Soilder and pharah?" Dell asked.

"What's there to know about?" Said medic. "Maybe they finally got along with each other." Mercy saw right through him. Pharah told her that Soilder was looking for him a day ago. An injury from a well trained soilder such as Pharah doesn't just disappear in a day.

"Maybe a little too well, I tried to see Soilder the other day but she wouldn't let me through. She wouldn't even let me peek. My intuition is telling me that they're hiding something. All of sudden she's starting to care about him. You don't just go from arguing each other's ear out to caring about their sleep pattern at the drop of a hat." Engineer drilled on.

"Well I'm really no help right now, my apologies." Symmetra stated. Engineer began looking at the two medics.

"You two know anything?" Dell asked.

The two medics were about to refuse until an image appeared of nowhere.

"Yes, they do." The two agents jumped while the two mercs just sit there.

"Ehh, you get used to it after awhile." Medic said. Sometimes he got flash backs of a spy back stabbing him. He decided to quell those fears for now.

"The two doctors both know exactly what is going on." Spy revealed.

"I thought I told you not to tell anyone." Medic said, feeling betrayed.

"I don't know what you expected, I am a _spy_ after all. I am on no ones side." Spy did make a good point.

"You-"

"Traitor? Deceiver? Oh my favorite, Backstabber?" Spy finished for him. Medic knew there was no way out of this. With spy you hard to believe him and _not_ believe him if that makes any sense.

"I guess I'm caught then. Yes I know of _something_ about our comrades but not enough for it to be concrete. The only thing I got is that Soilder was actually protecting some one that's not an American flag." Medic confessed.

"The only piece I can share is that after my rounds of checking up on every one I noticed that Pharah was showing some exhibiting some flustered behavior which is likely due to how she reacted to soilders well being." Spy then took a quick glance at his clock. He needed to depart

"Gentlemen and ladies, I am needed elsewhere, _Au revoir."_ He began to walk away while cloaking himself. He unfortunately was met with the youthful nature of the runners as he got ran over. Perhaps he picked a wrong time to cloak from view.

"Did we *pant* hit something *pant* while running here Scout?" Tracer said between breaths.

"Don't know, but what I do know is I'm still the cool one. Cause I'm freakin untouchable!" Scout responded.

"Whatever." Tracer rolled her eyes. "I got you next time."

The two runners turned their attention toward the four and went to sit back down, exhausted from their game of tag.

"Where did y'all run off too?" Dell asked.

"Where _didn't_ we run off too is what you should be asking wrench boy." Scout quipped.

"What happened while we out and about?" Tracer asked.

"Apparently, we think that pharah and soilder might actually be... _involved_ with one another." Symmetra revealed.

This got complete laughter out of Scout and a drawn out "aww" out a Tracer.

"You- your telling me that psychotic bastard ha- has a hard on for something that's not the friggin United States of America!?!? Medic help me out yo, I'm dying here!!" Scout was literally running out of air from that absurd thought.

"I thinks it's bloody adorable! It's about time that Pharah actually found someone compatible with her! Hopefully I get invited to the wedding!" Tracer always loved a good love story.

"So y'all just gonna forget that we said _"think"_ meaning it's a hunch, nothing is solidified yet." Dell said, trying to diffuse the situation.

"Why don't we ask em if they together or not? I mean they are soldiers for crying out loud! Revealing their relationship should be a cake walk for em." Scout said, getting a few facepalms.

"I doubt that's gonna works, those two are so prideful it hurts to watch. Let's lay low and try not to tick them off. Best case scenarios are they tell us or slip up." s

Symmetra stated. Dell agreed immediately. Symmetra way of thinking was always a good thing.

Slowly everyone else agreed too.

"Yo where are they anyway?" Scout said

"Who partner?"

"Soilder and pharah. Ain't they morning people anyway and it's almost noon. They also got that op to go on too." Scout did have a point. Those two were extremely punctual when it came to routine given their background. His answer came walking through the door in the form of two well prepared soilders. Soilder adorned with his combat gear and pharah sporting her pre-mech suit. They both walk to each other's table respectively. This caused the mercs to fall back and the agents to stay.

"Soo helmet how was-"

 **"Fine. I have an operation. No distractions. That is all."** Soilder began to eat his food rather quickly before departing.They have never seen Soilder like this.

"Damn, what's his promblem? Who took his sandvich this morning? And where's that American attitude?" Scout knew Soilder was somewhat callous to greetings but interrupting isn't his thing.

Things weren't really so different at the agents table.

"So love, your night was-"

"Well. And I would appreciate it if you stop asking." Pharah said as she was throwing her tray away and left.

"Okay then, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. What's gotten into her? Stern, sure but never rude." Tracer knee Pharah was known to be stern but never to a point where it's considered rude.

As the two warriors left at the same time, the two side began to regroup to tackle this new promblem.

"Okay so I've seen a lot of guys with a stick up their ass, but Soilder really takes the cake today with this one, he seemed like a different person." Scout reported.

"And Pharah sounded more agiatated then usual. I bet that Soilder did something to her last night! What did your Soilder do to our Pharah you blokes?!" Tracer asked. Scout was shocked.

"Woah, time out. Are you saying it's our boy's fault she's like that!? Your girl probably had more to do with it than he did! Never thought of that huh, considering all that hair you got must be clogging up your brain or sumthin!" Scout quickly replied. He didn't like when other people talk smack about his teammates... unless it's the spy or himself doing the trash-talking.

"That doesn't even make any sense! Our pharah is actually a kind hearted person unlike your crazy teammate you twit!" Both of the groups found themselves surrounding the arguing quicksters.

"You don't know that!"

"Do too"

"Do not"

"Do too"

"Do not"

 _"Do too!"_

 **"Do not!"**

"Quiet Scout!"

"Silence Tracer!"

Both Engineer and Symmetra yelled respectively.

"We barely know the story so there should be no reason for this type of argument. How about we leave well enough alone and don't let this affect us."

"Dells right, we should not try to let this type of thinking rule our actions" symmetra said, siding with Dell.

"Sorry love for assuming it was your teammates fault. It's just that I really care for Pharah and I don't want anything bad to happen to her." Tracer said while twiddling her fingers.

"I'm sorry too for accusing ya back too. I may have gotten a little to defensive but soilders my dog and we look out for each other." Scout said while rubbing the back of his head.

"And here I thought you both weren't mature. You both grow up so fast." Mercy said, teasing them a bit. The group looked at the time and decided what to do from there.

"So Dell." Symmetra called. She took a deep breath. She only had one shot.

"Yea?" Dell was about to leave until he heard his name.

"Since the operation is already filled and I have no lab work to catch up on, may we take the opportunity to go out today at a later time?" This of course got more aww's from Tracer.

"Of course, I ain't got nonthing either so is seven ok?" This got some eyy's from Scout.

"Perfect, see you then." Symmetra walked away with such grace but made sure to hide the small grin she was making.

"Well, I'll see y'all later." Dell left shortly afterwards. Also sporting a small grin.

"I guess we could get work on the formula now, right Mercy?" Medic said. He decided that since there was no mission for him and all the injuries were taken care of excluding scout's, he could use this time to recreate his formula. And maybe bond a bit with mercy.

"Now?! Um...now is not a good time for me I-"

"Oh don't give me thatI've already seen your schedule and your free today. Also, I'm really interested in your wings so the sooner the better." He said.

Before she could say anything, she was grabbed by the arm and pulled out of the cafeteria gently by medic. The work of a healer was never done. Even on days off.

This left the two young hearted adults at the table.

"Well I guess it's just you and- OW! WHAT THE HELL!" Scout said while rubbing the bump on his forehead. Tracer quickly poked it and was already at the door

"TAG, _Your it love!_ " Tracer proceeded to blink out of the cafeteria with Scout hot on her trail.

 ** _In The Briefing Room._**

Soilder and Pharah were getting details about the mission. The mission is as follows: An abandon warehouse has to be destroyed, the contents of the warehouse vary from illegal substances to weapons of mass destruction. Straight, simple and to the point.

"Alright any questions?" Soilder 76 asked

Soilder raised his hand and spoke.

 **"WHY ARE THEY SENDING ME WITH A SOFTIE INSTEAD OF YOU? YOU SEEM LIKE YOU CAN LIVE TWICE AS LONG COMPARED TO HER!"**

Pharah simply raised her hand and asked her question.

"How exactly is this a two person job? I'm pretty sure that I can handle this no promblem. Soilder might be a little too incompetent and get himself killed." Pharah snarkly replied.

 **"SEE?! ALL TALK AND NO ACTION LIKE A PANSY!!"** Soilder retorted.

"I'll show you a pansy if you keep opening your idiotic mouth!" Pharah snapped.

"Enough! First off, as much as I want to go I'm needed here, second getting out is going to require two people, the amount of supplies tell us they aren't going to just let you walk out after destroying their supplies. Finally, the most important reason is that out of all the operatives, you two seem to clash heads more than anybody else." Soilder 76 cleared everything up for them.

"What do you mean, we don't argue _all_ the time." Pharah pointed out.

 **"THE SISSY HAS A POINT EVEN THOUGH I HATE AGREEING WITH HER!"** Soilder agreed.

"Whatever, not my promblem but hey you guys are already agreeing with each other so it's working." Soilder 76 shrugged.

Pharah and Soilder slouched back in their chairs.

"Now if you don't have any real questions, go out there and blow that warehouse to kingdom come!" Soilder 76 pointed to the door.

 ** _On The Way To Dropship_**

Pharah was fully geared up in her suit of armor while Soilder gathered his RPG, shotgun and shovel. Both soilders established themselves and prepared for takeoff. She was hoping for a peaceful flight.

 **"HEY _CUPCAKE_ " **

Well hoping can only go so far nowadays.

"What have I told you about calling me that _honey!_ " She retorted with attitude.

 **"ALL I HEARD WAS SOFTIE LANGUAGE WHICH I DONT CARE TO UNDERSTAND. ANYWAY, A _CHALLENGE_ SHOULD BE ARRANGED!" **Pharah was hooked now. No Soilder would turn down a challenge.

"I'm listening."

 **"MOST DESTRUCTION CAUSED GETS A FAVOR FROM THE LOSER!!"** He stated.

"Well, I hope you have fun cleaning my armor for a month after this." Pharah said with determination in her eyes.

 **"AND I HOPE YOU...UH... ILL THINK OF SOMETHING. BUT YOUR STILL GOING TO FAIL BECAUSE YOUR GOING UP AGAINST ME!"** Soilder also said with determination in his eyes.

The thrill before battle. A familiar feeling to both of them. What they trained for will be on full display as soon as they touch down

" _TEN SECONDS TILL DROP!"_ Said the pilot over the intercom.

"Try to keep up. Wouldn't want you dying just to avoid cleaning my armor." She taunted.

 **"ILL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I DIED PLENTY TIMES AND CAME BACK! ME AND THE DEVIL ARE CLOSE FRIENDS ACTUALLY!"** Pharah decided to leave well enough alone.

" _Five!"_

 _"Four!"_

 _"Three!"_

 _"Two!"_

 _"One!"_

 _"Drop!"_

They both began to descend towards the warehouse with two goals in mind.

To complete the operation.

And to settle this war once and for all.

 **Longest chapter to date right now. Still don't know how to make line breaks cause I'm doing all this on my phone ***

 **Anyways nother one never coming cause I quit... is what I would've said if I was lazy... well technically I am. I'm rambling at this point. Next one tomorrow my guys :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ight, so it got a little angsty but all in all I like how it turned out. It much to say except enjoy ;)**

Nonthing brings a soilder even such a thrill like the beginning of battle. The chance to put their teachings and discipline to use and dominate the battlefield. As the two warriors descended down on the desolate warehouse of interest, they each had one specific goal in mind. Not only to completely obliterate the storage of dangerous materials but to achieve victory over the other by winning their established _challenge._ They each had some words for each other while descending

"Winning this challenge is going to be a breeze! I'll make sure you have all the material to properly clean my suit!" Pharah yelled towards Soilder.

 **"AS IF!! I HAVE CAUSED MAYHEM IN PLACES BIGGER THAN THIS ONE WITH LITTLE TO NO EFFORT! I HOPE YOUR READY FOR MY FAVOR ONCE I ACTUALLY HAVE AN IDEA ABOUT IT!"** Soilder fired back. The determination from both of them was daunting.

As they both were about to reach the drop zone, Pharah noticed something off about Soilder. From this height, shouldn't they have packed him a parachute.

"Soilder! Did you forget you _parachute!?_ Even an imbecile like you shouldn't forget something like that!" Since Pharah already had the ability to hover due to her suit, she was guaranteed a safe landing. The same cannot be said for Soilder however.

 **" _PARA-WHAT NOW_!?!?" **Soilder was so focused on beating her in this challenge that he forgot his parachute on the ship. He refused to acknowledge this and decided to shoot right back.

 **"WHERES _YOUR_ PARACHUTE HMM!?!" **Pharah just rolled her eyes at this. Knowing Soilder with his high pain tolerance, the most he could get from a fall from this height would be a fractured bone. But since there's no healers with them, she decide to take initiative.

 _"It wouldn't be much of a challenge if he's injured anyway."_ She thought. Soilder spoke to break the silence.

 **"I TAKE YOUR SILENCE AS A NO!! I DO NOT NEED A PARACHUTE! EVEN IF I WAS PARALYZED FROM THE NECK DOWN, I COULD STILL BEAT YOUR — H-HEY, GET YOUR COLD METAL HANDS OFF ME YOU GLORIFIED MICROWAVE!!!!"** Pharah refused

"Would you stop struggling! The last thing I need is an idiot who can't walk and I don't feel like carrying dead weight!"

Pharah proceeded to hold on to Soilder's hand as she slowly floated down along with him.

As they touched down, they began to survey their surroundings. The ecosystem around the warehouse could be described as a lush rainforest. The lush green trees and ever growing vegetation on the floor was all the evidence they need. They had sight on the old warehouse, an estimated five minute walk was needed to reach it. Pharah called out to Soilder

"Well!"

 **"WELL WHAT YOU WALKING TOATER OVEN!?!?"**

"Aren't you gonna say thanks for not letting you fall down to a potential injury?!? We have no healers so we can't afford to be reckless. Your lucky I actually want a _challenge_ out of this." Pharah explained. The real reason was because she actually cared for his well-being. _Someone_ had too because he clearly wasn't.

Soilder just laughed it off.

 **"LIKE IM GONNA BE THANKFUL FOR SOMETHING THAT I COULD HAVE TAKEN!! I FELL FROM HEIGHTS FOUR TIMES AS HIGH AND ONLY WALKED AWAY WITH A MINOR SCRAPE!"** Soilder's pride kept his sincere side shut. Like he was gonna thank his adversary in this challenge

" _Your Welcome."_ She said with a hint of venom.

"Also could you let go!" Pharah blurted out.

 **"LET GO OF WHAT!?!? IM NOT HOLDING ANYTHING TWINKLE TOES!!!"** He exclaimed.

"I'm talking about my hand you ignorant moron! We are on the ground right now so you can cease this action." Pharah said, hiding the warmth of her cheeks. She got that uneasy feeling again, along with a good idea of why it's here in the first place.

 **"I LET GO A LONG TIME AGO SOFTIE!! IT IS YOU WHO IS HOLDING MY HAND!!! NOW UNHAND ME SO I CAN CLAIM MY VICTORY OF THIS CHALLENGE!" **Soilder would be a liar if he said he wasn't feeling anything strange with this hand holding. The ocean blue metal felt cold yet warm at the same time.

"That doesn't make any sense! Now let go!"

 **"WHAT DOESNT MAKE ANY SENSE IS THAT YOU DIDNT LET GO! ARE YOU SURE YOUR NOT JUS-"**

"Finish that thought and see what happens." She sternly stated.

Both of them were clearly not letting go anytime soon they were at an impasse. After a few minutes of silence, Soilder began to walk with Pharah resisting.

"Hold on, where are you going!?"

 **"WE HAVE A MISSION TO DESTROY THAT WAREHOUSE AND I HAVE A CHALLENGE TO WIN! YOU ARE CLEARLY NOT GONNA LET GO OF MY HAND SO THERE IS NO USE IN STANDING HERE! WE HAVE TO MOVE FORWARD!"** He said while pulling her along. Since Soilder was able to get a good night sleep and some breakfast, he was at his full strength. He always did have a one up in strength against her. However a issue was present.

"How do we destroy the ware house if we need _two_ hands to properly use our rocket weapons then _genius_?!" Pharah pointed out.

 **"WELL, WE EITHER UTILIZE OUR SECONDARY GEAR AND WEAPONS OR YOU CAN LET GO AND ADMIT DEFEAT!" **Soilder said with a smug grin. Pharah was furious

"You better be a damn good shot with that gun of yours! I don't want this to last longer than it has to be." She replied. This sort of contact with his hand however wasn't bothering her as much as she thought. It started to feel a bit nice actually...she discarded that thought entirely.

They began to make their way towards the warehouse.

 ** _At the warehouse _**

After a bit of difficulty between the merc and agent, they finally made it to their destination; the warehouse. The appearance of the warehouse was average, nonthing really stood out making it a perfect place to house dangerous items. The second step is to destroy this place.

 **"ALRIGHT WAREHOUSE! PREPARE TO MEET YOUR MAKE- GAH!"** Soilder was preparing to charge until Pharah yanked the arm with their hands connected back. The amount of force literally knocked him on his back.

"What's wrong with you?! We shouldn't just barge in through a warehouse without any more info than what we have especially considering our _current_ situation. So can you kindly let go of my hand." Pharah said while hovering over him.

 _"He here goes again, running straight into a promblem with no caution. He is going to meet an early grave if he keeps this up."_ She thought

 **"UNLESS YOU WERE TOO BUSY THINKING ABOUT SOFT THINGS, WE HAVE INTEL THAT THE WAREHOUSE IS ABANDONED!! THE ONLY THING WE SHOULD BE GATHERING RIGHT NOW IS THE DESTRUCTION OF THIS WAREHOUSE SO I CAN WIN THIS CHALLENGE!"** Soilder answered back. Pharah rubbed her forehead.

"Even so, we still have to assert our surroundings. Besides just because you wear helmet doesn't make you a _soilder_ now doesn't? Looks can be deceiving." She retorted back with a smirk.

 **"YOU ARE WORKING MY LAST NERVES YOU SELF AWARE DISHWASHER!"** Soilder was almost at his limit

"Well I don't see you doing anything about it Brainless amateur! Isn't that what you are always preaching." Pharah quipped back, also at her limit as well.

 **"YOU WANNA GO AT IT CUPCAKE?!?!" **

"Don't you dare test me honey!"

They both glared at each other, growling like feral animals. One was waiting for the other to snap and make the first move. All they had to do was wait.

The creaking of a door grabbed their attention. This brought out two reactions from the two warriors. The conservative instincts of Amari and the attack first, ask questions later of Jane. Pharah wanted to hide behind cover and survey until a plan came to mind but Soilder wanted to run towards door to have the element of surprise on the supposed attacker.

These actions were unable to be performed due to their still connected hands. The longer they stay like this, the more it will pose as serious promblem.

"Soilder! We need to fall behind cover and see what we are dealing with! Stop being so difficult!" She whispered loudly while trying to pull him towards cover.

 **"NEGATIVE, THE ENEMY HAS UET TO KNOW OUR POSITION. WE SHOULD TAKE FULL ADVANTAGE AND KNOCK THEM OUT FOR QUESTIONING! YOU ALWAYS CHOOSE THE WORST TIMES TO BE A COWARD!!!!"** Soilder said in his "hushed tone" while pulling her towards the door.

As they continued to argue about the best plan of action, the door continued to creak until it reached full length to reveal... **nonthing**?

Curious, they both ran to the open door only to find rusted hinges and loosened nails. Perhaps this was a really old abandoned warehouse.

Soilder wasted no time as he quickly peeked in, Pharah did the same as well. They both were met with an _incredible_ view.

The intel Soilder 76 shared was on par with everything. Anything considered as illegal or completely dangerous was all accounted for.

Weapons of mass destruction, lethal chemicals and poisons, and some militray robots.

But the most dangerous of them all was the **Bomb**.

This weapon has enough force to clear out a suburban neighborhood. The supplies for manufacturing this weapon was extremely low considering the danger of using it and the absurd pricing especially with it being illegal to use as the cherry on top.

 **"WHAT DEMOMAN WOULD DO TO SEE THIS!"** Soilder was impressed beyond belief. Pharah slapped her hand across his helmet

"How about less talking, more destroying. Now get your weapons out and get to work!" Pharah ordered while using her wrist cannons to blast away the illegal items.

 **"KILLJOY!"** Soilder huffed as he began to use his shotgun to destroy the weapons as well.

A few hours later

This laborious activity took some time considering they were using their secondary weapons instead of their rocket launchers. They both were keeping count of the number of things they destroyed because of the challenge. After their raid, the warehouse was reduced to smoldering bits and pieces everywhere. Pharah and Soilder began to count the amount of destruction they caused. Proud

" _Ha!_ Five hundred items destroyed by yours truly. Beat that idiot." Pharah said with a smug grin.

 **"DONT GLOAT TOO SOON GOODY-GOODY! I HAVE ALSO DESTROYED _FIVE HUNDRED_ ITEMS AS WELL! I BELIEVE YOU HAVE MISCOUNTED!" **Soilder revealed.

This was looking bleak for them. They both destroyed the exact number of materials. They both looked around for anything else.

Until the sound of screeching tires were heard. Pharah and Soilder knew they had **unexpected** visitors

"HEY! We don't know who you are or how many of you are in there but we don't take too kindly to people ruining our bussiness! We know that you are armed! Now come out with your hands up, we will use lethal force if nesscary!" A loud voice on a megaphone boomed into the ware house.The two soilders were stunned

 **"HOW DID THEY GET HERE SO FAST!?! I THOUGHT WE HAD ENOUGH TIME TO DESTROY EVERYTHING AND LEAVE."**

Soilder asked.

"Thanks to your _stubborn_ behavior of not letting my hand go, we were both unable to use our primary weapons which would have taken less time." Pharah refused to take the blame.

 **"MY BEHAVIOR!?! YOU ARE THE ONE THAT REFUSES TO LET GO AND WAS THE ONE WHO INTIATED THE CONTACT IN THE FIRST PLACE! YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST LET ME DROP!"** Soilder replied with more attitude.

This ticked Pharah off. She was getting tired of him not having any concern for himself.

"Do you even hear yourself!? Why are you always throwing your well-being aside!? Do you even care about yourself!?" Pharah began to shout.

 **"I TOLD YOU, I GIVE MY HEART, SOUL, AND BODY BECAUSE I AM A SOILDER! IF WINNING THE WAR MEANS SACRIFICING MY LIFE THEN I WILL NOT HESITATE! THESE ARE THE STANDARDS I WILL FOREVER LIVE BY."** Soilder reiterated.

"Even so, It always looks like you are _trying_ to kill yourself!! You won't have your mercy or medic by your side all the time! Do you even care for the people who'll miss you!" She began to feel uneasy.

 **"MY COMRADES WILL POWER THROUGH! THEY MAY NOT BE AS TOUGH AS ME BUT THEY ARE KNOWN TO BOUNCE BACK FROM ANY SITUATION!"** Even though it may not look like it but Soilder really did care for his teammates. They might as well be considered his family in a way.

"What about us!? We also associate ourselves with you! Don't you think that we will also miss you!?" That isn't what she really wanted to say but it will have to do.

 **"HONESTLY, I CANT THINK OF A SINGLE AGENT WHO WOULD MISS ME! PERHAPS MY BEHAVIOR KEPT THEM AWAY FROM ME BUT IT IS FINE. AS LONG AS I HAVE MY MERCS IM KNOW IM TAKEN CARE OFF!!"** Soilder found it difficult to make friends with agents. They either found him crazy, violent or just plain loud.

"You... _Idiot!_ Of course there is _somebody_ who will miss you!Pharah really wanted to say what was on her mind but her pride was biting back at her.

 **"WELL, MS.SMARTY PANTS, IF YOU SO SURE WHO WOULD MISS ME!?!"** Soilder asked.

"..." Silence. That's all she could muster out. Her and that damn _pride_.

"ALRIGHT! A FEW MINUTES HAVE PASSED AND YOU HAVE NOT OBEYED OUR ORDERS! WE ARE COMING IN AND I GUARANTEE THAT YOU WILL _**NOT**_ COME OUT ALIVE!" The megaphone yelled before the sounds of boots stomping and guns cocking filled the air.

Both Soilder and Pharah returned to the reality. They needed to think of a plan and _fast_. Then they each looked up at the bomb that was set before them. The idea hit both of them.

"We have to trigger the bomb!"

 **"WE HAVE TO BLOW THIS MOTHER UP LIKE THE FOURTH OF JULY!"**

They both looked at each other. They knew what needed to be done. How to carry it out was a diffrent story.

"Okay, our firearms are out of the question. We need to enable the bomb while having a way to safely get out of the blast radius." Pharah explained to Soilder slowly lowering his shotgun.

The two fighters looked around to see a

timer on the bomb, it appears it needed a passcode of some sorts.

"Damn it! It needs a passcode we gotta find another way to trigg-." Before she could say anything else, Soilder violently thrusted his trusty shovel into the panel. After a couple sparks, the timer appeared with sixty seconds on it.

 **"YOU SERVED WELL FOR YOUR COUNTRY! MAY WE MEET AGAIN!"** Soilder saluted to his shovel as he and pharah began to rocket through one of the skylights to make their escape. Pharah noticed something about Soilder before flying off, but she'll figure it out at a later time.

The door flung opened to reveal many armed man lead by a muscular man with a scar on his forehead. He motioned his men to spread out through the debris to find the culprits responsible.

"Did you grunts find anything?" The leader asked and received negative answers.

"Negative sir."

"Nope, not here."

"I think they got away sir."

This was not good. All the supplies they had were due in the next few days. He noticed that they destroyed everything, except the bomb. His curiosity got the best of him as he walked up to the panel to find a shovel shoved through it.

That's was the least of his promblems as he saw the five seconds he had left.

"...Da-"

 ** _BOOM!!_**

As the two soilders were walking towards their drop zone that Pharah called in, they turned their attention towards the explosion and marveled at it. Soilder was still a bit upset over losing his shovel but Pharah provided a pat on the back for comfort. They then proceeded to speak about the challenge.

"Well I owe you favor." Pharah admitted

 **"WHEN DO I START MY CLEANING DUTIES!?!"** Soilder stated.

They both were shocked at what the other said. This is the first time they hear each other admit defeat.

"How do you owe _me_ a favor?! It was your shovel that started bomb along with it being the final weapon in the challenge. I should be the loser here!"

 **"EVEN IF IT WAS MY SHOVEL, IT WAS YOUR THINKING AND THOUGHTFUL APPROACH THAT HELPED ME FIND THE PANEL! I WAS PREPARING TO SHOOT THE BLASTED THING UNTIL YOU MADE A REALLY GOOD POINT! SO WHEN DO I START?!"**

They both looked at each other and realized two things. The first is that with their combined minds they together actually set the bomb off, meaning their challenge ended in a tie. The second is that they learned enough about each other to atleast have a little bit of an understanding towards one another.

As the dropship landed to pick them up, the pilot looked outside and began to quickly duck back inside.

"Hey, What seems to be the matter?" Pharah asked with concern.

"Oh I thought I was interrupting something.." The pilot responded.

 **"WHAT MAKES YOU SAY THAT?!"**

"The both of ya are _holding hands_ sir." The pilot pointed out.

Soilder and Pharah both realized that as soon as they touched down they _refused_ to let go of each other's hand. They both released at the same time with a blushing Pharah going to her seat and a shaken Soilder going to the other seat some ways from her's.

It was a quiet ride back to base.

 ** _At the base_**

"Well well well, not only did you both literally blow that warehouse to kingdom come but you were also able to take out a good bit of a private militia along with a commander. A productive mission like that deserves some rest for a couple days. If you both feel anything unusual feel free to go to medic or mercy. That is all. Dismissed."

Pharah and Soilder walked back to their room noticing the emptiness of the hallway. Most of the other agents and mercs must be caught up in something.

As they took their shower and changing into a more appropriate attire for bed with Pharah wearing a sports bra and compressed shorts and Soilder wearing a tank top and shorts, Pharah decided to break the silence. Something was bugging her and she was going to figure it out tonight.

"Why?"

 **"Why what?"**

"Don't play dumb with me! As soon as you plunged your shovel I felt your hand going lax in mine when we were escaping. It's like you wanted to be dro—" A thought came to her. " _You were gonna sacrifice yourself, weren't you!"_ She said trying to keep her emotions in check.

 **"... alright yes, I was going to stay behind and fend them off the bomb. They could've disabled and we would have been none the wiser but you literally hauled me out of there before I could even do anything about it."** Soilder confessed.

"What have I told you about doing that! You need to-"

 **"Listen here softie, I already told you about my standards and dedication of a soilder. I will put my life on the line if it means victory. I'm ready to draw my final breath any day now. And don't try any of that "what about your friends" crap on me. They can power through."** Soilder made sure to cover every corner. Pharah was past her breaking point

"...Idiot!" Pharah tried to tackle him but he was prepared this time. The amount of times she has taken him down was not gonna get bigger anytime soon. He quickly moved out of her way and reversed the position.

 **"Also why do you always try to pin me?! Give it up softie, I got the high ground."** Soilder had her pin down but was surprised by what happens next.

She took her legs and kicked him off of her. He was sent flying a few feet. Soilder didn't know what was the issue with Pharah but he was starting to worry.

He was about to get up to only to be pinned by Pharah. This women really knows how to keep a man down _literally._

 **"Look here missy, I had a long day and I lost my favorite shovel so can you get off me!"** Soilder was not in the mood for this

"Maybe when you stop being such a damn fool! We hate seeing you act like this!" Pharah yelled.

 **"Who the agents? How do you know what they feel towards me when none of th-"**

 _"I care!"_ Pharah shouted. Her pride starting to crack

Soilder decided to stay quiet.

"I hate seeing you like this! The way you just throw caution to the wind! How you physically harm yourself but don't care! It seems like everytime you put yourself in danger, I feel a pain inside me! The thought of losing you just because of your stupid standards just...just..."

Soilder then started to feel some droplets of water on his tank top. He looked up to see that Pharah was crying.

She laid her head down on his chest as he slowly lifted his hand up to her head to gently pat it. They both began to take a seated position with Pharah wrapping her arms around him. This wasn't the Pharah he went on the mission, this was Amari. His roommate who cares for him. There wasn't much he could do. He really wasn't an emotional kind of guy so he tried the usual straightforward approach.

 **"Amari, I cant promise you that I will be able to preserve myself but I can assure you that I will find a way to come back?"**

Pharah looked up with watery eyes and confusion.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

 **"Like I said I'm friends with devil! I can't come back just like that every time but I will find a way if you care about me so much. I will most of the time be there for you Amari"** Soilder felt satisfied with that answer.

"...You have to be the most ignorant, moronic and craziest soilder I've ever seen in my line of service." Pharah responded.

Soilder thought that was all then he felt a pair of lips on his cheek. The warm and soft feeling was something he didn't really experience all that much. He didn't need to be a detective to know who was responsible.

"...Never change Jane." Pharah quickly said before getting up and going to bed.

Soilder didn't know how to react so he went to bed as well.

When fighting a side or a person for so long, you tend to try and look at the reasons of why they are in conflict with you. The answer may surprise you most of the time. But as the The two warriors reflect on the day, they can only dream of what will happen next. But rest is very important.

Another _Battle_ should be afoot.


	6. Chapter6

_"What is wrong with me!? These past few days I've been getting this troublesome feeling and I just can't shake it!"_ Amari thought to herself.

Pharah was a soilder. She could overcome many hardships and protect the ones she cared for. She was a seeker of justice and a brave soul. However she was already asleep from a successful mission today.

 _Amari_ was still awake though. She was a soilder as well and shared many traits with Pharah. The unwavering courage, a justice fueled mindset, and a combat prowess. The only difference however was the emotional aspects of the two.

Pharah was a hardened veteran. She had no need for emotional issues and usually cast them aside. She refused to let them deter what needed to be done. But someone had to harbor those emotions for her and Amari gladly accepted.

Amari was the emotional one between them. Behind that shell and away from prying eyes, Amari was the one who took care of the emotional turmoil after the day was done. Usually the feelings would get resolved within few hours, but this _feeling_ has been present for a few days.

 _"Okay, when did I start to feel this way?"_ She pondered over that question for half the night. She clearly wasn't going to get sleep anytime soon until she got an idea of where it came from.

 _"This is annoying...I wonder if we have any more of that juice in the mess hall? That will help me sleep."_

Pharah got out of her bed and was faced with image of a sleeping Soilder. Her gaze began to wonder over his muscular features. This was becoming a habit for her, to just stare at his _attractive_ features. She had to get a better view. She walked a little closer but not too close to wake him, she didn't want to alert her target. As she closed the distance, she began to think about her actions.

She sighed. _"This is wrong yet I can't stop myself. This is the only way to quell that stupid uneasy feeling I've been having."_ She knew this wouldn't be enough, gazing at him could only do so much for now. She reached her hand over one of his arms.

 _"A little touch wouldn't hurt.."_

She slowly glided her hands over his arms. The rough and firm muscles were such a soothing sensation to her. She had to control herself to make sure she doesn't cross the line.

 _"Ahh this is so much better. Who knew that he such a nice physique. I wonder what how he would look without the tank-"_

Then she immediately stop. She realized that the cause of this uneasy feeling was actually _right in front of her_. The promblem that is affecting her is _Soilder!_

She quickly left the room to get some juice. She did not feel right being in that room at the time. Now that she knows the promblem, she has to figure out how to solve it.

 ** _In the Cafeteria_**

After a bit of searching, she finally found the cold beverage she long awaited for. She found a comfortable place to sit as she drinked and continued to think of a solution to this predicament she's found herself in. Telling him was out of the question. Perhaps she can confide with her mother? This is extremely hard to figure out without sleep.

She was then alerted by footsteps and turned to see a familiar bucket hat.

 **"Hi, Amari"**

"Hey Jane."

They stayed in silence for a little bit so Pharah decided to break the ice.

"Couldn't sleep?" She asked with curiosity. She was wondering what he was doing up at this time of night.

 **"Affirmative, there was some weird sensations on my arms that woke me up and now my body refuses to go back to the dream world."** Pharah couldn't help but feel guilty for his sleeping troubles. Her desires were just too overwhelming.

 **"So how about you? You are usually not up at these hours either. Was the mission too much for a softie like you?"** Soilder decided tease a little.

"Yeah right, I've went on way worse mission than that. And I'm just a little tense because of something I came to realize." She didn't want him know about her situation right now. It could very well jeopardize her potential answer that she is looking for.

 **"Tense huh? Expected of a softie. Since I got nonthing else to do because of this sensation, would you like a massage or something?"**

Shocked wasn't even the first word that Pharah felt after hearing that.

"This juice must have alcohol in it or I heard that you were offering me a massage!?"

 **"Yes, maybe moving my arms and fingers could get rid of that sensation."** He made a valid point. Pharah was responsible for the sensations he was feeling and she was not lying about feeling tense. Also who turns down a free massage?

"Alright, but don't get any funny ideas _honey._ "

 **"Wouldn't dream of it _cupcake_." **

Soilder positioned himself behind the seated Pharah and began to firmly massage the shoulders.

What started off as feeling rough and jagged quickly turned into a soothing feeling of relief. The firm attention of his fingers were doing wonders for her. The way of how his palms were applying pressure in all the right places. She could honestly stay here for the rest of her days if it meant this pleasure all day.

 _"This is amazing! I'm starting to prefer this method compared to the other of me just touching over him."_

 **"So how is it?"** Soilder asked as he began to slow down his firmness.

"Incredible! I'm completely in love with it." Pharah said with glee.

 **"Just like with me.."** Soilder said which brought Pharah back to reality.

"Hmm.. what are yo-"

 **"Face it Amari, your actions towards me have been completely out of character for you. Your rosy cheeks and nervous speech when you are near me, your embrace after I confessed, your refusal to let go of my hand, your kiss on my cheek and helping yourself to my arms _which is the reason I'm up right now_ might I add." **Soilder revealed.

Pharah gasped. She thought that she was careful enough to avoid his suspicion.

 **"Yeah I knew it was you. There's no reason to hide it considering we are the only ones here."** Pharah quickly stood up after hearing those words.

"Listen here you idiot! I have no idea what you are talking about but you better silence that mouth of yours before I do!" She tried to revert to Pharah but was met with a crushing statement

 **"...No matter how hard you try, Pharah is not gonna come and save you _Amari_. Your on your own for this one." **Soilder covered all the bases.

"Shut up!" Pharah lunged herself at Soilder only to find herself pinned on the ground.

 **"See. Pharah would've reacted a lot better to such a flimsy reversal. Isn't that right Amari."** Pharah found herself struggling to break free only to find no success. There was no escaping his grasp. Either he was too strong or she was too weak.

"What do you want?!? Just let me go!" Pharah was desperate at this point, she didn't know what to do. Her emotions were completely in control of her actions. Her cheeks began to warm up.

 **"Simple. Answer this question,** ** _What do you want?_ " **He replied as he lowered his head towards her. She already knew the answer to that question as she connected her lips to his.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Pharah awoke in a cold sweat. She quickly scanned her surroundings to find that nothing has changed. She looked at Soilder to find him sound asleep. She still had that vivid dream on her mind.

That dream gave her the problem but the answer was still vague. She needed more time to sort this out. She quickly went back to sleep hoping to not go back to that dream... but she was curious of how it _ended._

00000000000000000000000000000000000

 _"That softie is unbelievable! All of these actions she's doing to me has been affecting my actions as of late. I told my self to get rid of this feelings mumbo-jumbo but it keeps coming back. What am I missing!?"_

Soilder held two things in high regard: America and his honor. These two things formed his beliefs and principles that made him an excellent Soilder... in his own way but it still counts.

But here comes this other Soilder, a complete softie, who tells him that he should calm down in that way of thinking because she _cares_ about him. However the real reason he feels so conflicted is that he's actually considering what she said. He needs to find out what is making him so weak towards that _coward! _

He turned on his back and set his gaze towards the empty bed.

 **"Speaking of cowards, where is she?** Soilder was confused, she would usually be in bed by now.

He hasn't been able to sleep for half the night and was certainly not going to bed anytime soon.

 **"Maybe a beer will calm my nerves, a good buzz never hurt anyone."**

With his plan in mind, he got out of his bed and opened the door to reveal a Pharah with two beverages.

 **"Amari?"**

"Jane?"

They both were shocked to see each other up at this time.

"I'm surprised to see you awake. I was going to wake you up anyway to give you this beverage since I went out for mine. I assumed that you drink alcohol but if you don't I can go get something else." Pharah said as she handed him a beer.

 **"Wow, I was actually on my way out for this. You saved me a trip so thanks Amari."** This got a giggle out of Pharah.

 **"What's so funny?"**

"You thanking me! Usually you would avoid doing that. I never thought I would hear you say that. I appreciate that."

Soilders began to get that feeling again. Then it him faster than a baseball from scout's sandman. The problem was that he was _denying_ _these feelings!_ He noticed that everytime Pharah would show some kind golf affection he would deter it.

 **"Umm not a problem."** He took some swigs of his brew while Pharah was drinking some juice. As she was drinking, some of juice started to drip down on her _chest and stomach._ Soilder tried his best to not stare but it was hard to ignore her alluring appearance.

Pharah has a strong but slim build with ample assets covered by a black sports bra and black compressed shorts. She was most certainly althletic and was definitely not a pushover in the strength department. His stare lasted a little longer.

"Are you okay? You haven't been drinking your beer. It's going to get warm." Pharah asked with mild concern.

 **"I'm fine. I was just thinking about something. Actually I'm kinda tired right now so I'm gonna go to bed. Thanks again for the drink softie."** Soilder put down his beer and was going to his bed, only to be stopped by a hand on his arm.

"You can tell me what's wrong Jane. I won't judge. It's not good for you hold in _everything."_

 **"Amari I told you there is nonthing wrong."** Soilder had that uneasy feeling again. He was hiding something but even _he_ didn't want to acknowledge it.

"Yes there is." She closed the distance between them. "There is something wrong but you are just denying it, like a **_coward_**." Pharah spat.

 **"Your delusional! I would never deny anything. I can face anything and anyone."** Soilder stood his ground with confidence.

"Would you deny _starting at me while I was drinking my juice?"_ Pharah pointed out with a smug grin.

Soilder stayed silent. She was still behind and couldn't see her face but could tell that she was going to enjoy every bit of this.

"Would you also deny that it was you holding my hand? that you felt something when I embraced you? the way you feel when I call you _honey?"_ She began to get closer with a lowered tone. Her nimble hands dancing all over his body. "Would you also deny that you _love_ it when I do this to you _honey."_

Soilder was speechless. He had no retort to anything she revealed to him. He had to find a way out of this quickly. He quickly turned around and performed his American takedown with her front facing the ground.

 **"Sorry softie but your trickery won't work this time. I have claimed victory!"** Pharah just proceeded to laugh. As soon as the laughter ceased and with incredible speed, she broke out of soilders grasp. Soilder was dumbfounded.

 **"H-How did yo-"**

"Because no matter how hard you deny, the idea will always ring true _Jane_. You are hopelessly in _love with me,_ and refusing to accept your feelings isn't going to make it go away coward." Pharah said to the shaking Soilder.

 **"Enough of this!"** Soilder bolted towards Pharah only to find himself get flipped onto his bed, followed by her pinning him down with all her weight. This position was very familiar to Soilder.

Soilder was lost. Where was all of this strength coming from. He could not break free from her grasp. It's like his body just gave up.

"What's wrong _honey_? Can't break free out of your _cupcake's_ grasp. I'm starting to think you enjoy getting dominated." Pharah mocked.

Soilder knew he was done for. He had no other choice but to try and bargain.

 **"Amari, what do you wan-"**

"You already know the answer to that." She interrupted while inching her face towards his. "And I already know what _you_ want _honey_.~" She whispered as her lips connected with Soilder who did not _deny_ her invitation.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Soilder woke up with a shiver. He quickly looked around the room to make sure that nonthing has changed. Everything including the sleeping form of Pharah were present. Soilder cleary rembered every detail of the dream.

He finally realized the promblem but can't come to terms with the answer. He couldn't let his feelings dictate any of his decision making...right?

He quickly went back to sleep hopefully to avoid that dream...however he wouldn't mind seeing how it would've end.

The inner turmoil the two soilders face aren't unusual.

There will always be self-conflict regardless of where you came from or who you are. You will always be your worst enemy because they know _everything_ about you. You can't run or hide from yourself. But you can damn well try.

And that's exactly what Pharah and Soilder plan to do.

 ** _It's going to be a long few weeks..._**


	7. Chapter 7

**So my dumbass has been spelling "Solider" as "Soilder" and im 7 chapers in... -_- this finna be a bitch to edit but it's for anyone that's reading this so it's prolly worth. Enjoy the new one my guys**

Isolation can be absolutely devastating to the mentality for a human being. The absence of a variety of social interactions could alter the mind to the point of being easily manipulated. Soilders and warriors are a different story.

Isolation is sometimes needed to regroup their thoughts and revaluate themselves. They want to make sure that they can still connect on an emotional level but not so much as to let it stop them from doing what needs to be done, no matter how heinous. Sometimes they also have to cut off something or _someone_ that is making them feel inadequate.

And for Soilder and Pharah, it was _Amari and Jane_.

In the cafeteria

Pharah and Soilder both entered to get their breakfast for the day. They were the only ones awake due to their routine. As they gathered their meal they both looked at each other and quickly looked away. Out of all the times they have seen each other, this is the first time they purposely ignored each other.

 _"I can't let him distract me anymore. I need to keep my distance from him if I want to solve this promblem. I won't be able to perform at a high level with him interfering"_

 _ **"Gonna have to avoid her from now. She's the cause of my promblems so I need to cut her off. I refuse to let my duties fail because of her.**_

This went unnoticed to the other agents and mercs who came flooding in, going to their respective table. Scout and Medic were present for the mercs and Symmetra and Mercy for the agents.

"Hello heir Soilder. How are you doing after that operation you and Pharah went on?" Medic greeted.

 **"Fine."**

"Uhhh that's it? Your just "fine"? Cmon bucket head. You had to destroy a friggin warehouse full of dangerous weapons. Knowing you, you prolly caused all sorts of mayhem. Your the rocket launching maniac for Christ sakes!" Scout pointed out.

 **"I'm fine, and the operation was fine too."** Soilder reiterated.

"Alright if you insist we won't pry anymore, right Scout?" Medic made sure to emphasize the last part.

"Yea yea, I get it." Scout agreed.

 **"So where are the others?"**

"Engineer, Sniper and Heavy had an operation today, Pyro is probably playing with mei and Spy is-"

" _Right behind you."_ Spy said as he appeared out of nowhere, interrupting medic. Everyone at the table just rolled their eyes.

"You ain't gotta do that everytime. When are your gonna stop? And where were you for the last ten friggin hours?!" Scout asked

"Visiting _your mother_ boy." Spy replied.

"Screw you!"

"Well I did not come here for insults, I came here to check on the well being of my trusted all-"

"I'm callin so much Bullshit on that, cheap suit!" Scout interupted.

"And also to figure out what troubles our comrade." Spy exclaimed as he put his arm around Solider.

 _"I should probably leave. There not going to stop bothering me until they get something."_

 **"...I'm leaving. I will see you men later."** Solider removed himself from the group and went out without a second thought.

" _Nice job_ ski mask, ya scared him off." Scout quipped.

"We should probably leave heir solider alone. He hasn't been himself these past few days." Medic pointed out.

"I have no promblem with that. I already have all the evidence I need. Now I have to depart." Spy said as he was beginning to cloak.

"Whatever you say _Engi._ " Scout agreed with a mock tone towards medic.

"Dummkopf." Medic pinched his nose.

Pharah saw Solider leave the cafeteria. As much as she wanted to figure outs what's wrong she couldn't. One reason was that she still trying to figure something out and the other is the overbearing doctor.

"Pharah are you sure you don't need any mental evaluat-"

"Listen Mercy, I'm glad that you care for me but I'm fine. There is nonthing wrong with me." She responded

"I doubt that. You have been acting unusual as of late. We just want to make sure that you are alright." Symmetra added.

"Well its nonthing to worry about. If I may ask, where is the rest of the group?" Pharah asked. She didn't want to be the main focus of discussion for now.

"Well, they all went on an operation, they should be back-"

"Cheers Love!" Tracer said as she blinked in to hug Pharah from behind.

"...now?" Mercy was confused. She was told this operation needed the attention of both the mercs and agents and it would take about a week.

This thought was debunked as more operatives began to flood in to their respective table.

"My hard-hat wearing bro engi whats up? So how was it? You got a lot of action right?" Scout asked with curiosity.

"The operation went as smooth as butter. Those agents know what they're doing out there." Engineer was genuinely impressed with how the whole team performed today. They done so well they were able to finish a _week_ early.

"That ain't what I was talking about googles. I knew you guys would breeze right through the mission because of Tracer, who is like the second coolest in base behind me of course. I was actually asking about that date 'tween you and symmetra." Scout cleared up for him.

"Oh...uhh it was really nice. I won't touch much on it but let's just say she isn't a square all the time." Dell refused to let any of his teammates know how the date _really_ went.

"Wow ya gonna leave me in the dark? Stop being so lame Engi... Ohhhhh I see what's happening here. I didn't know you and miss fancy triangles rocked that way. Don't worry Engi I won't tell a soul."

"What in tarnation are you implying?"

"Well since your being so secretive like a freakin spy and won't tell me anything, it clearly means you gotta around to _fixing her pipes_ after all right? You didn't _too_ wet from the job I hope." Scout chuckled as he continued his assault.

"Your lucky I'm in a good mood and my wrench is in my room right now."

"Damn, so you were fixing her up? You never leave your wrench anywhere else. If only you work just as fast on those dispensers you build, we would need medic anymore."

"So how are you medic?" Engineer asked, ignoring scout.

"Terrific, we have created the new concoction and will be running it through some tests." Scout quickly caught the slip.

"Wait, who is this _we?_ I thought you said you didn't need help any since you refused mines." Medic was in trouble.

"Oh... um what I meant by we was me and the voices in my head. We make such a great team together." Medic quickly rebounded.

"I think doc got a little help from his guardian angel" Engineer decided to join in.

"Wooow, not you too medic. Here I thought you were the helpless type."

"It doesn't matter. The product still needs to be tested and I will not disclose anymore about it."

"Careful, I see some solider coming out." Scout said while chuckleing

"Speaking of him, where is he anyway. Isn't he usually in here spewing on about how great America is or something." Engineer askesd

"He dipped cuz he got mad we kept on bothering him, Well it was mostly that spy." Scout explained

"I should probably check up on him later. I thought he would be out of this funk right now."

"So medic, I take it that you got some _medical attention_ yesterday eh?"

"Scout I'll have you know that me and

Angela are not involved in that kind of-"

"Using her first name? How far did you two go? Did you guys exchange oaths yet?" Scout and engineer were both laughing at this point with medic just fuming.

If only the other table had such a fun time.

"So Pharah how are you doing this morning?" Tracer asked.

"Just fine. How are you? I heard you just came back from an operation." Pharah did not want to talk about herself right now.

"The operation went well love. But are you sure your fine. It's sounds like there's something on your mind. You know we can help you out no matter the situation."

 _"Here they go with this again. I don't need help with this. They clearly don't understand."_

"I told you I'm fine. There's nonthing wrong with me that concerns any of you. I'm going to take my leave. I need to tend to something."

Pharah went straight out the cafeteria without even looking back. They clearly weren't getting any closer to solving what's going on. Tracer knew exactly what to do.

"Well I think a regroup is an order ladies. If our beloved solider is acting this way then surely their solider must be going through the same thing." Tracer said.

"Well I wouldn't mind the idea. She was very territorial today as if she's isolating herself from us. Solider must be acting the same." Mercy said being up for the idea.

"I'll go as well since you two will be there. And to make sure tracer doesn't do anything stupid." Symmetra agreed. Tracer just pouted

"Alright _mom_ , lets go." The three Agents joined up with the mercs at their table. They each greeted each other and went on with the topic for today.

"So Pharah too huh?" Engineer asked making sure everything is established.

"Right-o love, she's been keeping to her self all morning. It's as if she wants to be by herself."

"Same with bucket head. We tried to ask him what's wrong but he just kept blowing us off until he left."

"Well I'm no psychologist, but I think they are trying to deal with some sort of inner turmoil." Symmetra stated.

"Makes a lot of sense. Those two are the most prideful people in this base so of course they won't admit they have a promblem let alone ask for help. They are trying to deal with it _themselves."_ Engineer added. Scout scratched his head.

"Man if we only had some way to-"

"Gather intel about them." Spy said as he appeared out of nowhere. As usual, the agents jumped and the mercs just stood their.

"Ho ho that never gets old. Now the answer to your promblem is in the form of two doctors sitting at this table." Spy said which got the attention of medic and mercy.

"How vill we be able to help?" Medic asked confused.

"Well we are responsible for the welfare of our teammates including mental dilemmas. That's what you are referring too right?" Mercy answered.

"Oui, doctor. Simply check on their mental state and see if both of you gather something. It's hard to say no to a medical professional, especially since you two are the only doctors here."

"I wouldn't say all that but cigarette breath got a point. You guys might be able to find out somet— OW!" Scout was interrupted by a swift smack from spy.

"Did your mother teach you no manners boy?"

"Sorry, I don't show manners to snakes." Scout fires back.

"Can't we all just get along." Dell asked as he pinched his nose.

 ** _ATTENTION ATTENTION ALL AGENTS AND MERCINARIES WHO ARE NOT ON AN OPERATION AND PRESENT REPORT TO THE GYM IN ONE HOUR_**

"I wonder what we're doing?"

"I believe a physical activity?"

"Awesome, another chance to show just how awesome I am!" Scout said while flexing his nonexistent muscles.

"Pfft! As if. I'm gonna wipe the floor with you buddy." Tracer challenged.

"Is that a bet? Loser gets stuck with dish duty for a week."

"Your on Love! See you there!" Tracer said as she quickly blinked out of the cafeteria.

"You mean see me win!" Scout shouted back. "Ight see ya chumps in one hour. I gotta warm up." Scout quickly departed as well.

"Well I guess that ends today's meeting. I wish you docs the best of luck." Engineer said as he left the cafeteria.

The others left as well until it was time to meet in the gym.

 _ **One hour later**_

Each of the agents that weren't on an operation or guard duty was present in the gym. Each operative of course dressed for the occasion in sports attire. Since they were meeting im the gym, they had to be doing some sort of physical activity.

The mercs that were present are Demoman, Scout, Engineer, Medic, Heavy, and Solider.

The agents that were here are Tracer, Reinhardt, Mercy, Junkrat, Symmetra, and Pharah.

"Glad to see all of you present and accounted for." Winston exclaimed as he looked over all of the operatives. "Now the reason I called you all in is for a physical activity."

"Eyy, do I have to this? It's me drinking time laddy." Demoman asked.

"I'm with the one-eye on this on mate." Junkrat agreed.

"Yes, participation in this activity is required, now the activity at hand will be _sparring._ " This got a couple of looks from the operatives.

"Is there a promblem?" Winston asked.

"I thought that violence against another teamate was frowned upon, I was wondering what's with the change of heart?" Engineer asked.

"Well due to a situation that concerned some of your _teammates_ , I decided that a little scuffle between the people you work with could help points out strengths and weaknesses while providing much more of a challenge than our bots." Winston explained.

Pharah and Soilder shared a quick glance with each other and continued to listen.

"Amen to that. I was getting bored of those things anyway. So who am I gonna wipe the floor with first?" Scout boasted as he was running in places.

"Probably against Reinhardt since your so confident." Engineer quipped.

"Yea right like I'm facing Reinhard! I'm not facing Reinhardt right Winston?" Scout asked with a worried expression.

"Don't worry, I took into account to everyone's physical attributes and capabilities in combat. So each of you will be paired up with one of equal skill." This got a sound of relief from everyone.

Well almost everyone.

Jane and Amari were shook after they heard how the paring was going to work. They knew they would be fighting each other. So they did what they did best, detach all the emotions tied to them right now. In place of Amari and Jane were Pharah and Solider

And they were looking forward to round two.

"So the pairs are as follows: Tracer and Scout."

"Now I definitely can't lose! Your going down trace!" Scout boldly stated.

"Try and keep up babyface!" Tracer teased.

"Mercy and Medic."

"I look forward to seeing your skills on display fraulein." Medic said boosting the confidence of Mercy.

"Thanks, that really means a lo-"

"So I can dissect— I mean direct you in what needs changing." Medic said with sweat dropping.

 _"Stupid voices in my head."_ Medic thought.

"Engineer and Symmetra."

"Well, may the best man or woman win." Engineer said while sticking out his gloved hand towards symmetra.

"Likewise." She agreed as she shook it.

"Demoman and Junkrat."

They both groaned after hearing their name.

"Heavy and Reinhardt."

I am looking forward to fighting you, you seem like a very strong man." Reinhardt said

"Yes, Heavy strong. You look strong too. Heavy is ready for fight." Heavy replied.

"And finally, Solider and Pharah."

They both looked at each other and said nonthing. There was no words that the soldiers had for each other.

"Alright now I will be keeping score of who wins. There is no reward or anything it's just to keep track. Now let us begin." Winston said as the first match up began.

 ** _A few hours later_**

The score was tied. Tracer barely won against scout due to her blink ability that gave her a slight edge, Medic was able to take advantage of mercy's peaceful nature, symmetra surprised herself as she took down engineer, but the mercs answered back with Heavy securing the win over Reinhardt. Both Demoman and Junkrat gave up before they were called.

This was the tie breaker. It was up to the two warriors to decide the winning team. All of the other operatives were spectating.

"Well this is going to be interesting."

"Interesting for who? Solider is gonna waste her. No question about it." Scout said still a bit upset about his loss.

"Watch it! Pharah is no pushover and could easily beat your solider. You have no idea what she's like in battle." Tracer challenged

"Ohh another bet I hear? Loser has dish duty and has to be the personal lackey to winner for a week."

"Well I hope you enjoy doing all my chores love! I accept!" They both shook on it.

"I got a bad feeling about this. I just hope they don't do anything drastic." Symmetra shared.

Pharah and Solider stared each other down as they approached the mat. They still shared no words to each other as Winston started the fight.

As they heard the call, their instincts kicked in. The goal was to simply spar, nonthing more nonthing less.

They fought with such tenacity it had all the spectators on the edge of their seat. The heated exchange between them showed no sign of letting up.

Until Solider punched her hard enough to bust her lip.

 _"Oh no, this isn't good."_ Soilder thought

He had a apologetic look on his face as Pharah checked her lips.

She reached for her busted lip and found small drops of blood on her finger.

 _"So that's how you want to play it? I'm game."_ She thought

Her face went from shock to anger as she kicked him in the face knocking out a tooth.

Soliders apologetic face completely disappeared. A look of crazed anger appeared.

 _That's when all hell broke loose_.

Their instincts turned from that of a friendly spar to a deadly fight. Each of them were not holding back. They clawed, bruised and beat each other senseless. They would not stop until the other _stopped moving_. All of the aggression and mental turmoil they bother experienced fueled their attack.

This did not go unnoticed by the spectators.

"Yo is it me or are they actually tryna kill each other?" Scout asked a little worried.

"That's because they are!" Cried mercy "Heavy, Reinhardt stop them!"

The two giants each broke up the fight with heavy pushing solider back and Reinhardt grabbing Pharah.

"Let me go! I'm not done with that crazy lunatic!" Pharah complained as she struggled to get out of Reinhardts grasp.

 **"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HEAVY!?! THAT SOFTIE IS STILL WALKING!! LET ME CONTINUE MY BATTLE!!!"** Solider cried out as he was trying to push back into the fight.

"That's enough! The fight is over! Solider and Pharah to my office! The rest of you can leave." Winston exclaimed. Everyone did not waste time to get to their designated places.

In Winston's office

"I'm very disappointed in both you. Your actions against each other during that spar was completely unacceptable! I thought you both would've learn to get along but I was clearly mistaken. The two of you are suspended from all operations until further notice and will reside in your room for the next few days. Hopefully this punishment may help you get along, not try to kill each other." Winston finished

They both sat in silence. Powerless against the consequences.

"Well since you both have nonthing to share, report to your medics to get patched up. And make sure that this doesn't happen again, understood?"

"Yes Sir."

 **"Yes Sir."**

The two injured soliders quickly left the room and went straight to there corresponding medics. They still haven't shared a word with each other.

 _This was really gonna be a long few weeks._

 ** _In the medical bay_**

"Okay dummkopf, what set you off?" Medic asked as he was patching up Solider.

 **"I have no idea what you are talking about."** Solider answered.

"I've been on the receiving end of your punches and never got a busted lip from it. So vhat troubled you to the point to take it out on Pharah? Is there something the matter between you too?"

"Why are you interrogating me!? If I remember correctly, he started it first!" Pharah responded to mercy's question.

"Even so, he did it on accident. Maybe you would have seen it if you didn't retaliate like that." Mercy cleared up for her. Pharah refused to acknowledge it.

"What makes you say that!? You don't know him like I do!" Pharah quickly replied without thinking.

"And what makes you say _that_ hmm?" Mercy finally got some more bits and pieces.

 **"It's none of your concern doc! I know a lot about her because I bunk with her! So of course I know how she would react!"** Solider answered the prying medic's question.

"Vell, everything seems to be fine Solider."

"No lasting injuries on your part Pharah."

"But if I may make a suggestion that completely betrays my morales."

"You should most definitely apologize to him."

 **"I'm not doing that you quack!"**

"I refuse to do anything of that sort doctor!"

They exited out without another word. Their punishment began after their treatment so they went straight to their room.

Medic and Mercy both met up to share what they learned. They both were extremely joyous with their successful procedure of the inner turmoil the two soliders were facing.

As they walked into their room, they both stared at each other for the longest time until they finally shared their first words for today.

"Sorry."

 **"Sorry."**

They both were shocked over what the other said. But as they stood there pondering over what happened throughout the day, the look of shock turned to a look of relief between the two. They both smiled at each other for who knows how long.

 _Maybe the few weeks wouldn't be so long after all._

 _ **OKAY Another one, no dj Khalid though. So I was totally not playing overwatch all day because I was confused on how to continue the story... anyway see y'all tomorrow. Btw it's gonna be stupid fluffy.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Ok so I had no fucking clue to write a fluffy ass story d:. So I experimented and got some help and I got y'all with a decent sized chapter this time. Enjoy my guys

A rest period during a war is very common. It helps remind the soliders of their humanity, that the people they are fighting is also human. Such peace during that period gives the Solider's an illusion of serenity. Even though it may only last for a while, it is time well spent.

Jane and Amari were trying to warm back up to each other for a couple days. The isolation method they both used took a lot more out of them than they thought. Since they were under room arrest, the operatives around the base had to bring food to their room and needed an escort if either was walking out of the room. Through this time Solider only had one thing to say about the situation.

 **"I'm bored."**

"Really? That's Your promblem right now? Your unbelievable." Pharah did not like this situation but had to abide by it. She would also be lying if she didn't feel what Solider was feeling.

 **"Listen softie, I should be out there doing my duties, not fiddling my fingers in this room with you!"**

She took slight offense to that.

"Me!? It's your fault we are in this mess if I remember correctly! Besides I'm not that bad."

 **"Yes and I apologized for it. However you retaliated by knocking my tooth out, so you were also in the wrong! Also you are that bad because we have to stay here for the next few days and your boring the hell out of me**

Pharah took _even more_ offense to that.

"I thought we were supposed to get along not insult each other you moron."

 **"Well we haven't tried to kill each other for the past twelve hours so I say we are making progress Goody-Goody."**

Solider spat out.

Pharah just stood there in silence.

They both were going through a withdrawal of action. They needed to do something about it or things might get a lot worse.

 **"Well if your done being a downer, help me figure out how to relieve this boredom."** Soilder pleaded

"Why are you asking me? I'm the boring one right?" Pharah mockingly replied.

 **"That maybe so, but you are my only ally for now so I'll have to take what I can get ."** Pharah just rolled her eyes.

"Now that just makes me so willing to help you, where should we start sir?" Pharahs voice was dripping with sarcasm. This went unnoticed by Solider.

 **"How about we train in here? Some physical activity might do us some good."**

"No. Every time we fight something bad happens. I'm not taking any chances." Pharah was trying her hardest to avoid that weird feeling. As was Solider when he quickly agreed.

 **"Yeah, your right."**

"How about we walk through the base? I'm pretty sure some walking would be good exercise." She asked.

 **"Done that about fifty times and we need an escort for when we leave our room. I don't feel like having someone breathe down my neck as I explore."** Another idea quickly shot down. Solider and Pharah were getting no where.

It looks like they may have to give in to the grasp of complete boredom.

Until they picked up a conversation outside

there door.

"Why hello there Dell." The proper voice had to have belonged to symmetra.

"Why howdy there _Satya._ " The southern drawl clearly belonged to Engineer.

Solider quickly put his ear towards the door to hear better. A conversation that involves their first name had to be personal.

"What are you do-"

 **"Shhh."** Solider quick shushed Pharah. He did not want to fail this opportunity.

"You can't jus—"

 **"What they don't know won't hurt so let me hear please."**

Pharah decided to give in and listen to the conversation right beside him.

"Well I just came here to say that I enjoyed our time together the other day."

"Well glad to hear that. I never knew you was much for going out so thanks for taking up my offer."

"I also came to see if you were maybe up for another outing... _alone preferably?_

 **"Engi, you son of a—"**

"Shhh. They're not done yet"

"I would love too. What time and place?"

"Just meet in our room at nine tomorrow. And bring your wrench... _you might need it this time.~_ " Symmetra winked as she walked away. Engineer was completely captured by her hour glass figure as she swayed from side to side.

"We'll see you then." Engineer replied as he galloped down the opposite way with a resounding yee-haw.

 **"I have successfully caught the whole conversation and have an idea."**

"Well let's hear this stupidity then. What's the idea?" They both backed away from the door to face each other.

 **"We go on an outing! Surely that will help my boredom."** Solider said with pride.

"Like a date?" Pharah tried her best to keep her compusure.

 **"A what?"** Pharah was shocked.

"A date. It's when two people meet each up and share in some activities. Have you ever went on one before?" She couldn't deny that she was curious of his social life.

 **"I have with my comrades... does that count?"**

"Kinda of but have you ever been on one with a women?" Pharah tried her best not to appear embarrassed.

 **"Negative. I still only have a vague idea of what a date is. Have you ever been on one?"** Pharah was really hesitant to answer.

Throughout her life, she really didn't have time for stuff like that. She was destined to become a solider and did not regret it. Maybe this outing wouldn't be such a bad idea.

"Not really. Most of my outings were also with my comrades." She finally answered.

 **"That settles it. We shall have this "date" at 0900 sharp!"** Solider boldly proclaimed.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

 **"What? Are you having second thoughts of the outing?"**

"No, not that. I was talking about how do we get out of our room. We are under room arrest and can't go anywhere without an escort. The agents will most likely not betray Winston."

 **"Then we won't ask the _agents_ then." **Solider replied.

"Are you sure one of the mercs will let us go?" Pharah asked already a step ahead of him.

 **"Of course and I know exactly who to ask."**

"You want me to do what?" Replied the confused spy.

Spy has been the one delevering their food since his operations only happen during the night time. His stealth and ability to deceive makes him a valuable asset for night missions.

 **"I need you to help us sneak out of here frenchy. You are the only one that does sneaking for a living and I had no else to turn too."**

"Who is this _us_ you speak of?"

 **"Oh, me and pharah are going on a..uhh what's it called?"**

"Are you two going on a _date_?" This got a chuckle out of him. "Well, who am I to refuse helping the advances of my fellow comrade. But do me this one favor." Spy got close to Solider and put his arm around his neck.

"Make sure she has the time of her life. Trust me on this."

Spy may not act like it but he always hopes for the best of his comrades. Even if they lack trust in him he will still be by their side.

 **"I barely understood anything you said except for the fact that your are assisting us. I shall go and tell her to prepare for this date. Thanks fancy pants."** Solider quickly walked off with their food, leaving a happy spy.

"Bonne chance mon ami, your going to need it." He laughed as he made his way to his room.

At nine 'o clock

 **"What's taking you so long!?!? We are leaving for an outing not to a funeral!"** Solider decided to opt for a more causal wear ditching his helmet for a captains hat along with a winter coat and keeping on his pants and boots.

"Well excuse me for looking my best! Besides you won't be complaining once you see me!" She challenged as she yelled from the bathroom.

 **"I highly doubt that, I'll keep complaining until—"** Solider immediately ate those words as he saw the beauty that was Pharah.

She wore a blue tank top covered with a green jacket along with blue jeans that accentuated her figure nicely. Solider couldn't help but stare.

Pharah was also staring at Solider as well. He seemed much more cleaner as if he actually put some effort into his appearance. The captains hat made him seem more dominant than usual. And even with the coat, it couldn't contain his muscles.

"Well how do I look _honey?_ Ran out of complaints I see. Pharah couldn't help but to mock him. She always enjoys when he's speechless.

 **"Don't think I didn't catch you staring either _cupcake._ But you look...nice." **Solider got that feeling again so he decide to conceal it with his mocking gesture.

"Thanks, you look handsome...for once." Pharah also got that nagging feeling and went for the same approach.

As the tension begin to settle down Solider spoke.

 **"So can I get through?"**

"For?"

 **"To get something that doesn't concern you now move aside softie."** Solider tried to move past her but was met with more resistance. They both knew where this was going.

"Tell me and I will get it for you, we are on a schedule and it would be most efficient if I looked for it"

 **"It doesn't matter, now let me through. I will use force."** He warned.

"You are just asking to get beat again aren't you?" She threatened.

A moment of silenced passed. The calm beefier the storm.

They said nonthing as they wrestled each other to the ground. But the difference this time is that they were _laughing._ This usual routine of them trying to take down the other has became a game of sorts. The tussle had stopped as solider gained the top position.

 **"HA! I win this time! Now let me through!"**

Pharah had no choice but to surrender but was saved by the creaking of the door to reveal a ski mask.

"Are you two ready yet? It's only a matter of ti— Oh excuse me for interrupting. I will come back at a later time."

Both Solider and Pharah were a blushing mess as they quickly untangled themselves to stand at attention.

 **"It's not what you think you scoundrel!"**

"This is just our usual routine! Nonthing more!"

The spy merely just rolled his eyes as he gestured them to follow.

At the Exit

"Well this is as far as I go. Try to be back around early morning if possible. And if anyone ask about how you two escaped I will feign ignorance. I trust you both would do the same for me correct?"

They both nodded in agreement.

"Excellent, enjoy your date. I will see you two later." Spy cloaked our of their view.

"Well were do we go?"

 **"What do you mean? Aren't you the one picking since you actually have an idea of what a date is?"**

"You pick since you never been on one. And this was your idea since you were so bored."

 **"No, you pick since your the guest. And I really wouldn't even have a place in mind."**

They were at a standstill. So to settle this Pharah had an idea.

"How about we go to both of our choices? He did say to come back early morning so we have a lot of time on our hands."

 **"Hmm a compromise? Well we are out here so might as well enjoy it. Alright softie we are going with your plan, but don't get used to it. So where do you want to go first?"**

Pharah thought about it. After a while, she finally answered. Her thoughts were filled the one place that brought her so much joy.

"How about the fair? I've only been there once and I had a great time. It would be good for some nostalgia." Solider began to laugh.

 **"The fair!? You never stop to surprise me**

 **Softie. Well what are we waiting for? Let's move it! Last one their is a horrible fighter!"**

Before Solider could even get a running start, Pharah quickly grabbed him by his shoulder.

 **"What now!?"** He cried out

Solider turned to see a stern Pharah. She crossed her arms in disappointment.

"How rude of you! You were just going to take off like that without me?!"

 **"You know your way there! How is this even a promblem? What do we go together or something!?"**

"Yes, now hold my hand." She asked in a calm tone.

 **"WHAT!? Why on this American soil do I have to do that!?"**

"To show that we are together in an outing. Besides you didn't have much of a promblem holding it the last time." Pharah pointed out.

 **"That was you if you forgot! And I refuse to do that! Why can't we walk beside each other?!"** Solider was frantic at this point. He was trying his best to not lose his composure and this argument.

 _"Well, looks like I have to give him a little push."_ She thought.

"Scared of holding hands are we? Alright _coward we'll do it you-"_

Solider quickly interlocked his hand with hers. Solider May have been a lot of things but a coward was not one of them.

 **"Now can we go!?"**

"Yes, lead the way."

At the fair

The two warriors were having a blast at the fair. They rode rides, played games at the booths, and ate some food.

Solider and Pharah were fearless in the heat of battle so no ride claimed their screams. They did enjoy the thrill it gave them so it wasn't that bad.

The booth games were another story. Each booth they won except for the one that had to deal with pure strength. The prize was a sapphire bracelet that Pharah was just gazing over. Solider decided it to try and was able to touch the bell but the owner said it had to ring twice. Solider promptly took him behind his tent to "convince" him and came back with a sapphire bracelet for Pharah.

The food was foreign to both of them. Their years in service made them accustomed to eat whatever was available. So Pharah went for cotton candy while Solider indulged in a donut burger.

"That was so much! I feel like a kid again! Also thanks for the sapphire bracelet." She said as she took another look over the piece of jewelry. To think that he actually got this for her was making her feel warm.

"Well I obviously can't wear it so you might as well have it. So what's the next thing?" Pharah looked around and found the final destination.

"How about the photo booth and we can go to your place next."

"Alright sounds good to me."

As they went inside the photo booth they saw some cards with words on it.

"What are these cards for?"

"These cards will help tell you what kind of picture to make." She answered.

"How?"

"Here, I'll show you."

They both sat in the booth and waited for the first card.

Smile

 **"So I just smile and they take the picture?"**

"Correct. And here I though you were a total moron." She teased.

Solider didn't have time to respond as they both gave their signature smile.

click*

Pose

Both of them gave a salute. They both glanced at each other with shock but realized this is what soliders do. They each were proud of each other's taste.

click*

Funny

Pharah made a pouty face while solider made an "L" shape with his fingers and put it on his head.

click*

Love

Pharah took the initiative this time and wrapped both of her arms around Solider's neck and brought her face close to his. Her newly acquired jewelry just sparkled in the booth.They were touching cheek to cheek. Solider was a little shock but returned the gesture with a smile. Not even that uneasy feeling could ruin this moment.

click*

After the fair

"Are you sure you want me to keep these photos? I already have this bracelet you gave me." After the fair, Solider was insistent that Pharah kept everything they received in the fair.

 **"I'm as sure as my blood is red. Besides it's time to hit the pub!"** Solider said with excitement.

"We're going to a bar? That seems pretty simple coming from you."

 **"Nonthing will ever replace a good brew softie. Your liver better be prepared because you'll be drinking too!"**

"Why do I have too? I'm not a drinker and you know that."

 _"Well two can play this game missy!"_ He thought.

"Fine, I'll go by myself coward. I didn't expect you to come anyw—"

Before he could finish, Pharah took his hand and started dragging him towards the bar.

"Your gonna regret this I hope you know that."

At the bar

The bar had a comfy atmosphere to it. From the leather barstools to the popular music, it had it all. Solider and Pharah quickly took their seats near the bartender.

"Ight, What can I get you fol— wait Jane?"

"Hello there Murphy."

"Well stick me in a grill and call me a steak! I thought you was done drinking at my pub. It's nice to see you again... and who's this lovely lady?

 **"This is Amari, she's my date tonight."**

"You know I can speak for myself moron."

"And she a spitfire too. Well Jane I still owe you that favor so hows about I give y'all some drinks on the house?"

"Music to my ears Murphy, I'll take 5 shots of your strongest alcohol."

"Good choice, coming right up"

"I'll take 10 shots." Solider didn't to look to see who's voice that was.

 **"Woah softie, I don't think yo—"**

"What? You said I would be drinking with you so I might as well enjoy it."

Solider knew exactly what she was up too.

"Ight, coming up miss."

 **"Make it 15, Murphy."**

"Oh, Ight. Just don't blame me if you—"

"20."

"25."

"30."

"35."

"40."

"45!"

 _"50!"_

"Okay. Fifty shot of our strongest alcohol for the both of you. Don't get too drunk now."

Murphy went to go prepare the drinks.

"Hope your ready to lose softie, I'm no Demoman but my liver is strong because it's American!"

"Don't make me laugh, this will be easy. Fifty shots of alcohol is nonthing!"

A few minutes later

"You *hic* had enough yet you *hic* moron."

"I don't know what your talking about. I'm completely sober!" He said as he was wobbling on his barstool.

"However my body is not. Hey Murphy, what time is it?"

"It's three o'clock in the morning Jane. Might want to help your lady friend up and y'all go home. I'm bout to start closing shop cause you both wiped my strongest alcohol. Can't say I'm not impressed though."

 **"Oh thanks Murphy. C'mon Amari we gotta—"**

"Hey big boy.~"

Solider turned around to see a beutiful blonde woman with cherry lips and blue eyes. She was wearing a slim red dress that stopped at her thighs and began at her chest.

 **"Oh hello ma'am. Don't mind me I was just leaving."**

 _"Aww, but the night's still young. Are you sure you don't want to stay for a little bit for me atleast. You won't regret it~"_

"Sorry, but we really gotta go. Maybe anonther time."

"We? I don't see anyone else?"

"He's *hic* talking about me."

The woman turned around to come face to face with a red cheeked Pharah. The alcohol in her system was taking a toll on her mind but her body still had grace and control.

 _"Who are you exactly?"_

"I'm his date now leave him alone." Pharah didn't know why she was being so defensive. Maybe the alcohol is starting to affect her.

"Well, I don't see your name on him so I'm going to take him for myself if you don't mind."

Pharah had enough of this. She wasn't going to let Solider go without a fight so she pulled all the stops with one move.

"Do you want *hic* prove?"

 _"How will you do that?"_

She made her way to Solider and proceeded to conquer his lips with her own.

This suprised Solider at first as he was staring into her closed eyes. The taste of alcohol was strong on her breath as she continued their lip lock. She caressed her hands on his cheeks as his eyes slowly started to close.

They were both in total bliss and the need for oxygen grew.

They both separated as the blonde woman stared in awe.

"Well sorry, didn't know you were so serious with him. I hope you stay together for a long time." She took her leave as Pharah and Solider tried to recover from their intimate contact.

"Well *hic* that was embarrassing but I h-*hic* ad to do it or else she wouldn't leave." She didn't seem that affected by the kiss considering the amount of alcohol she consumed.

Solider still stood there completely shellshocked. This wasn't just any other kiss he had in his lifetime. That kiss felt tender and warm and drenched in alcohol.

"Well are we leaving orrrr—"

Thump!

Pharah passed out right on solider's shoulder. The alcohol has finally taken its toll. Solider had no choice but to carry her back to base.

"C'mon Amari. We're going home."

Solider put Amari over his shoulder and wobbled his way back to base.

In the solider's room

Solider entered the room quietly with a sleeping Pharah. He slowly made his way towards her side of the room and calmly put her down on her bed. As he wrapped her in cover, Solider took a moment to look over her.

She looked so peaceful. The calmness of her features were so soothing he found himself fighting back against a yawn. With his mission complete, he wobble over to his side... only to have a hand grab his wrist. A hand with a dazzling bracelet

"Thanks for the date. It was the best time of my life. I'll cherish it forever " She said with half opened eyes as sleep began to consume her.

Solider couldn't tell if that was the alcohol talking or not. All he knew is that he also had a great time.

"I had fun too. See you in the morning." Solider glided his finger through her locks of hair as he got up and went to his bed.

What a fine rest period between the two fronts. Such a pause in action is beneficial to anyone. Even so it's still an illusion. There is still a war.

And their still has to be only one victor.

 **Sorry for the wait. I'm not really good with all this fluffy tooth rooting fluff shit so I had to get some help. But I got it and I liked how I turned out. Anyways see you in the next one my guys. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Got another one for y'all. Yeah I said y'all cause I saw that more people along with myself is actually reading this. Not gonna lie, it makes feel glad that someone besides me is reading and enjoying the story or hate the story but still read it anyway. It makes me feel like I have to try a lot harder to write a better story considering I'm doing all the writing, editing and proofreading but it's straight. Enjoy the story my guys_**

War will define oneself. That statement holds true to anybody who has participated in war. War can bring out ones true nature. It exposes the real person that your fighting and the real person that you are allied with. But with knowing the nature of that person or yourself, will you continue to fight or will you surrender?

It was mroning time as Pharah began to stir awake. She had little recollection of what happened last night. She does remember some details but it's all a blur to her. Her and Solider were still on room arrest and were still unable to participate in any operations so she decided to keep sleeping with the warm comforts of her firm pillow. She couldn't wait to return to the beautiful state of slumber. But that will never come due to a minor distraction.

 ** _*Thump thump* *Thump thump*_**

That sound. A sound that Pharah wasn't too familiar with but still reacted with caution. She knew her pillow was incapable of making sounds. She carefully grazed her hand over whatever she was sleeping and was met with _muscular flesh_.

She stood there in silence.

It didn't take long to figure out whose flesh this belongs too. She quickly looked up to assure her suspicions and found a sleeping Solider.

She began to panic with alarming questions racing through her mind.

 _"What's happening!?"_

 _"Why am I in the same bed as him!?"_

 _"Why is he so firm!?"_

 _"Why am I thinking that!?"_

She tried to piece together why they were sleeping in the same bed while silently getting up without disturbing him. Her face was a complete shade of red. Never has she thought that this could actually happen.

 _"Whatever happened last night, I hope nonthing serious followed."_

After a few seconds of getting up, her head started to throb. The awaited hangover finally began as she searched through her nightstand for some aspirin. The amount of shuffling finally awoken the other sleeping warrior.

 **"GOOD MORNING SOFTIE!"** He said in his usual tone that startled Pharah. She almost assumed combat position until realizing it was just her roommate.

"Morning to you too. And please don't do that again. My head is killing me right now so can you keep it down just a bit." She said as she continued to rummage through her drawers to find the remedy to ease her headache. But instead she found a stack of photos. Pharah started to remember some bits of last night.

She picked it up and looked closely at the four photos of them together.

She stared at her and Solider in the photos, it's rare to actually see herself smile and enjoy herself.

 _"I actually look like I'm happy to be there."_ She kept staring at the last picture with the two of them.

She had her arms wrapped around his neck with their cheeks touching. Without context, it looks like your average couple taking pictures together but she was sure she just played along with theme. Nonthing more, nonthing less.

 _"It was probably a prompt I saw and I decided to play along."_

Her throbbing headache was a sign that she should stop getting sidetracked and continue to look for the medication. After a few seconds of searching, she finally found it. She went to the bathroom to get a glass of water and came back to find solider messing around with a sapphire bracelet. She started their rountine of taunting each other.

"HA! So you do wear jewelry when no one's watching. I knew you weren't all that tough. Atleast it looks good on you though." She taunted.

 **"ACTUALLY, THIS BRACELET BELONGS TOO YOU SOFTIE."** He said as he handed the dazzling jewelry too her. She was shocked, how was she able to obtain such a fine piece of jewelry. She had no time for trinkets, let alone a bracelet.

"Wha-How do you know that? I'm pretty sure your just saying that." She asked with curiosity.

 **"I KNOW BECAUSE I WON IT FOR YOU... WELL TECHNICALLY SPEAKING BUT STILL WON! SO PLEASE TAKE WHAT IS RIGHTFULLY YOURS."** He said as she took the bracelet. The only jewelry solider would even consider is his medals.

Pharah was trying so hard not to show any fluster. To think that this hard-headed moron was able to get her this fine prize. Her heart started to flutter a little. Then a realization hit her. A horrifying one.

"So you _remember_ what happened last night? Including the things _I've_ did?" She asked.

 **"AFFIRMATIVE GOODY-GOODY! UNLIKE YOU, I CAN HOLD MY LIQUOR VERY WELL. MY BODY SUFFERS BUT MY MIND STILL KEEPS INTACT."** He responded with the usual bravado.

Pharah was curious about what happened after their drinking challenge. Everything else after that is drawing a blank from the warrior.

"Well can you tell me what happened after we both got drunk? I hope that I didn't do anything stupid or embarrassing." She asked. Pharah was known to have more self control than that but when she's around Solider her whole demeanor just changes. Her trying to one up him resulted in her intoxication.

 **"WELL AFTER I CLEARLY WON THE CHALLENGE, A PRETTY LADY WAS TRYING TO ENGAGE ME IN CONVERSATION AND POSSIBLY TAKE ME HOME-"**

"Oh so a lady was flirting with you. You probably took her home to have some _fun_ and came right back here right? She must've been a real knock out." She said with a little bit of venom. The reason behind this statement was suppose to be for the welfare of her roommate but the real reason was her envious nature. Solider talking to another women like that didn't sit well with her.

 **"NEGATIVE, YOU INTERUPTED OUR CHAT BEFORE SHE COULD MAKE ANY MORE ADVANCES."** Solider corrected.

"And how exactly did I do that? I must have warned her off or tell her that we were together in a date perhaps."

 **"YES, BUT THE LADY WAS VERY PERSISTENT SO IN A FINAL ACT, YOU KISSED ME. AFTER THAT, YOU PASSED OUT AND I CARRIED YOU ALL THE WAY TO BASE. THEN YOU PROCEEDED TO BOTHER ME UNTIL YOU FELL ASLEEP SO I MADE ROOM ON MY BED SO YOU COULD FALL ASLEEP FASTER."** Pharah froze. The dreaded action that never crossed her mind had finally came to light. Pharah knew that once she is intoxicated, she always performs some action that she was not even in control. She had no choice but to apologize.

"Solider, I would like to apologize for my actions last night. I know I tend to be upset with you for actions that I also do sometimes and I'm also sorry for such hypocritical behavior. My actions were uncalled for and I hope we can still be partners after this."

 **"ITS FINE. LAST NIGHT WAS ACTUALLY NOT BORING. IT WAS ACTUALLY A PRETTY GOOD...UM"**

"Date." She finished for him.

 **"YEAH, ALSO I WOULDNT MIND GOING ON ANOTHER WITH YOU _CUPCAKE_." **Solider couldn't help but to tease as he finished that last statement.That statement really had an effect on Pharah. She couldn't help but to smile a little bit after that confirmation. She looked at sapphire bracelet he got her with such happiness.

"I might take you up on the offer _honey_." She said not missing a beat with their name calling. They both stood their in silence realizing that breakfast was being served. Both of their stomachs began to growl.

"I hope that this room arrest doesn't take very long." She said.

 **"AGAIN AS MUCH AS I HATE IT, I** **AGREE WITH YOU."** Solider said. They both were wondering who was gonna be responsible for their food this time.

In the hallway

"I can't believe they got me on delivery duty! ME!?! I'm the most important guy here and they got me as a delivery boy?! Un-friggin-believable."

"Oh, stop your jabbering love! Think about the opportunity we have. We can effectively spy on them and figure out if they're together or not. Look on the bright side of our situation."

"Trace. I ain't the sharpest on the cutting block but we are absolutely _horrible_ with being sneaky, especially _you_. 'Sides I know I can be _way_ more sneakier than you can."

"Oh really? Is that another bet your willing to lose? Your still on dish duty after this is done buddy. And the special is chocolate chip muffins today."

The two runners were the ones responsible for delivering the breakfast to their soliders for today. Tracer found this time as a window of opportunity to finally find out what's been up with their two teammates while Scout said to just leave it to someone who could actually get something done. Tracer noticed his lack of the "I'm better than you." personality and questioned it.

"Oi! What's got you acting all careful and slow? Who are you and what have you done with my Scout!" Tracer knew something was up with him. He usually likes taking chances and proving himself.

"Nunthins wrong trace. I'm the same person I've always been. Maybe _your_ the one that's changed. Neva thought bout that huh" Scout quickly replied. Tracer then thought back to the spar the other day and how he almost won. She quickly put everything together.

"Your still upset about losing to me aren't you?" She said with a smirk. Scout was caught but he quickly denied it.

"Naw, even though it was complete crap I lost cause of your teleporter thingy. I would've had you if I was just a bit more careful. And... Fine, you got me. I still pretty pissed that I lost to you" He revealed. Tracer knew exactly what to say from here. She didn't like see him down and out like this.

"Scout, one of the reason I consider you a buddy is because your _not_ careful. You don't have to be unlike me along with fact that your agility and speed is natural while I rely on this bloody thing." She pointed toward her chrono-accelerator. "Besides I hate to see you just mope around so we can always have a rematch if you want." Tracer stated that actually made Scout feel a bit better.

"Gee thanks trace. I never woulda th-"

"So I completely wipe the floor with _you_!" She challenged. If there was one thing scout liked about her was the eagerness for a challenge. Tracer knew challenging him would lift him out of this funk.

"Oh your gonna regret those words. I won't take it easy on ya next time _Lena_!"

"Well lets hope you can keep up next time _Jeremy!"_ After the challenge has been established, they quickly made their way towards the Soliders room.

 _*knock knock*_

 **"WHOS THERE?"**

"Boo."

 **"BOO WHO?"**

"I knew ya where a crybaby solider!" Scout then laughed at his own joke with tracer trying to contain her's. The door quickly opened to reveal solider in his sleeping wear.

"Here's your meals loves." She handed the trays over. "So how's room arrest? It must be awfully dull in there."

"Yea no kidding! I remember when I had to go through that and I almost wasted myself. I hope you two can pull through." Scout added.

 **"WE ARE DOING FINE. BESIDES WE ACTUALLY WE-"** Solider was interupted with a hand to his mouth from Pharah.

"We were playing a game of truth and dare to relieve the boredom. However he didn't want any secrets to be revealed so we just stopped playing, right Solider?" Pharah said emphasizing some words. Solider was able to catch on after a few seconds. He nodded his head "Yes" as she still had a firm hold.

Tracer looked at Pharah's hand that was preoccupied with Solider's mouth. What grabbed her attention was the blue sparkle coming from her bracelet.

"Never thought that you would fancy jewelry Pharah." This shocked Pharah, she completely forgot that she was still wearing it. The solider quickly retracted her hand back to her side.

"It's not bad by any means! It really suits you but I never expected you to actually wear some. Blue really compliments you after all." Tracer corrected herself. Pharah calmed down since she realized that tracer wasn't suspicious of the bracelet in that way.

"Yea, it looks pretty cool, but where did ya get it? You guys on room arrest or something so you couldn't have just waltz out of here, right?" Scout made a good point.

"That's true. Jewelry wouldn't just be lying around in base so did you happen to go somewhere yesterday?" Tracer added. Pharah kept herself calm and composed. She could let them know anything about last night. She had to throw them off the trail.

"This? This bracelet was actually gifted to me from a friend yesterday so I was escorted to pick it up from the mail in our base. Lovely, isn't it?" Pharah said while looking at her new bracelet.

"Absolutely lovely." She thought as she stole a glance from solider. She was still suprised to think that he actually got her something. She has to think of a way to repay him.

As she was finishing her explanation, Scout got to work and quickly peered through their room. Since Pharah was distracted with tracer and Solider was just standing there, he decided to do a little recon.His job as a Scout meant having great eyesight that can look over long distances. He scanned the room to find photos from a photo booth. He concluded that from the formation, it was taken at the fair. He only had enough time to look at one photo before they found themselves being shoo'd off. The photo he saw contained crucial info on what they needed. He tried his best to hide his signature smirk.

"So that's what you guys been up too." He thought

"Well thank you for dropping off our breakfast. It was a pleasure speaking with the both of you." Pharah said along with a nodding Solider.

 **"YES. NOW GO OUT THERE AND MAKE AMERICA PROUD, ESPECIALLY YOU STRING BEAN!"** He pointed to Scout.

"Yea ight. Calm down Uncle Sam." Scout mocked as he and Tracer left the warriors to their punishment. Tracer was a bit upset to not get anything useful from this delivery.

"Bollocks! We were so close but didn't get jack!" Tracer complained as they walked down the hall. Scout finally showed off his signature smirk.

"Actually, you didn't get anything."

"What are you talking about?"

"Let's just say that my eyes ain't just for show. I got the best eyesight out of my whole team. These baby's got range on em. So I looked inside and found something huge!" He gloated.

"Well aren't you gonna tell me what you saw." She pleaded.

"Naw but I can tell you what I see right now and that's my number two right?" He snarkly replied. Tracer knew where this is going. She didn't have time for this so she got it out of the way as quickly as possible."

"Fine. Your a winner at everything. Your faster than me. You are also the most awesome person in this base. Your better than me Scout." She finished with no hesitation. Scout grumbled.

"Wow, not even a smidge of resistance? Your no fun but I'll tell ya what I saw." He said with Tracer getting closer to not miss a thing. They usually don't get this close to each other so this had Scout a little nervous but he hid it extremely well.

"The photo I saw was of those two cuddling together real close and the kicker here is that she had that jewelry on her during the photo along with the fact that it was taking at the fair. But the two of them are still in timeout." He revealed. Tracer quickly put everything together.

"But she said that she got it as a gift yesterday. So she-"

"Lied straight to our faces to cover the fact that they-"

"Are dating?!? I'm happy that they finally found someone but angry that they're keeping it a secret!" She finished. This got a laugh from Scout.

"Your kidding right? That guy Solider on a date?!? I think they just snuck out just for the hell of it if you ask me." He shared his own conclusion.

"Well what are we waiting for?! A meeting is an order with this new information!" She quickly grabbed Scouts hand and dragged them towards the technician's room.

 _ **In the supports room**_

The six operatives each exchanged greetings and gathered together to share what they know. The Six present were Engineer, Symmetra, Medic, Mercy, Tracer and Scout.

"I reckon you called us here for a good reason Tracer?" Engineer began.

"Of course! Everytime I gather you guys up it's for a good reason." Everyone mumble in disagreement.

"You guys are bullies!" Tracer pouted.

"If I may ask, did any of you find out anything about the two soliders? There is but so much they can do since they are on lockdown." Symmetra asked.

"Yes!"

"Hell yea!"

"Of course!"

"Ja!"

The two runners and medics both exclaimed loudly in agreement. Engineer and symmetra were shocked that everyone was able to progress this quickly. But they were distracted by their time together. They both exchanged a smile. Let's just say that they don't regret what they were doing in the slightest.

"How bout we let our docs talk first. They did check on those two after that gruesome fight." Engineer said. Everyone else was in agreement.

"So after my procedure, he showed a lot of emotion towards my subject on Pharah. The only time when he showed that much emotion was when someone insulted America. So he must have some attachment towards her to act that way." Medic finished. Mercy continued with her analysis on Pharah.

"Pharah also showed the same signs when I confronted her about it. Also her phrasing of 'knowing Solider better than I do' was more than enough proof to show that they clearly have something going on between them. She's usually known to keep her emotions in check." Mercy finally added. The two doctors were proud of what they found along with their progress on analyzing mental dilemmas.

"Now what did our hyper runners find?" Symmetra asked. Scout was about to proclaim his finding but tracer beat him to the punch.

"When we delivered their food, We were talking with Solider until Pharah covered his mouth to stop him from saying anything. The hand she used had a sapphire bracelet on it. She never really wore jewelry so I asked about it. She said it was a gift from a friend."

"And that's were me, the most awesome person here, looked through the room with my amazing eyesight."

"Thanks to me, Dummkopf." Medic said to Scouts lack of gratitude.

"Anyway, I saw a photo from a photo booth I assume was from the fair last night. The picture I saw had two of them snuggling up to each other cheek to cheek. And she was rocking that shiny rock too. So her whole gift story was a load of crap." After hearing all of their findings, Engineer only had one question.

"So if they went to the fair for the photo, who let them leave? Aren't they suppose to have an escort if they are moving round the base." He asked. Scout quickly yelled something. He predicted that certain mask warring fiend was behind this.

"C'mon out ya friggin spy! We know you had somethin to do with this."

"Ruining my fun our you?" Spy whispered directly in scouts ear which caused him to jump. He quickly fell to the ground and the room began to burst into laughter.

"Not funny you snake." Scout said as he fixed his hat. He resumed his seating position.

"So you escorted them and let them leave, correct?" Tracer asked.

"Hmm I don't know what you are talking about. I might need something to jog my memory." He replied. The spy simply wanted something in return for information.

"We won't tell Winston and I'll get you a pack of cigarettes cheap suit, now spill." Scout bargains.

"Wait, it's all coming back to me now. Yes, I let them leave because they decided to go out on a date." He revealed. This got some mixed responses.

"What in Sam Hill!"

"Your not serious right!?"

"To think this could happen!"

"Never would I have seen the day!"

"That's bloody adorable!"

"BUCKETHEAD GOT A CHICK BEFORE ME?!?! *ahem* I mean, I knew it!"

When everyone calmed down, they realized that the spy has left. With this new information, they could now proceed to the next step. Engineer and symmetra were prepared for their part and they were not gonna disappoint.

 _ **In the soliders room**_

"It's a tie...again." Pharah said as she was playing Solider in chess for the twelfth time. They had nonthing better to pass the time so they settled for board games.

 **"What! Impossible! I demand a rematch!"**

"No, I'm done playing. I think I might turn in for the night. Goodnight Solider." She said as she stretched her arms and began to walk to her bed.

 **"Wait. Aren't you gonna take that off?"** He asked. Pharah turned around confused and shock.

"Take what of- you want me to strip you shameless moron!?!" She said with shaking fist. Solider just kept his composure and continued.

 **"I was talking about your bracelet."**

"Oh." She felt like an idiot again. The worst part is that she already did this before with the end result being him sent to his medic.

"I'm really sorry, I've just been on edge lately." She explained but didn't want to delve in in too far.

"I've been feeling that way too. Well at least you didn't punch me this time. I wouldn't have wanted to send you to Mercy this time." He taunted. Pharah rose to the challenge.

"Oh is that so? Last I checked, I have been the victor in most of our brawls." She replied. They both knew were this was going. They know this situation all too well.

 **"HA! I have actually won most of our brawls. Your are simply no match for me softie which is why you resort to tricks."**

"Well let's settle it then moron. React to this trick then!" She said as she tackled solider to the ground. They both rolled and tussled until Pharah finally achieved the top position. She straddled him with all of her weight.

"I win again , you must like getting _dominated_ since I always find you at the bottom." She teased. Those words just rang in soliders head. That dream began to seep in his mind. He started to let his urges take control.

"Your right. Only if it's you Cupcake" He said which suprised Pharah.

"W-What? Don't say stupid stuff like that!" She stuttered. She was caught off guard with that phrase that she loosened up enough for him to glide his hands over her thighs. His firm hands caressed her curvy thighs which threw her completely off-balance

She was helpless

Her mind started going back to that dream she had the other day. Try as she might she started to let these urges take over. Her grip on him begin to fail and he took full advantage in continuing his act.

As Solider began to slowly work his hands up towards her torso, he quickly retracted them. He started to regain his former self.

 **"Amari, I'm sorry, I don't know wha-"**

"Did I say you could stop _honey_?" She said in a flirtatious manner. Solider knew this wasn't any type of insult at all. This was not Pharah he was talking too.

"Listen, it's getting late and maybe we should go to bed." Solider tried to move her off but her she reaffirmed her grip. He wasn't getting out anytime soon.

"No! I refuse to let you go this time. You've been the cause of this edge so you just might be the solution. I'm not losing this fight." She inched her face closer. She whispered in his ear. "Besides I know you feel the same way about _me_ , don't you?" Solider had no choice but to admit it. He needed to find some form of an answer as well. His silence was music to her ears.

"I knew it. Now why don.-" She didn't have time to respond as the positions were switched. She found her self looking up at Solider.

 **"Like I'm going to just give it to you! I also intend not to lose too. Your gonna have to do a lot harder than that _Amari_."** Solider said with newfound determination. Pharah simply smirked, she always enjoyed this side of him.

"I wouldn't have any other way _Jane_." She replied with confidence.

This wasn't a regular battle between the two warriors known as Pharah and Solider, it was a new battle with Amari and Jane. These two have been fighting by themselves for so long that they need some form of _relief._ They both are hoping to find the answer in each other.

They stood up and stared at each other. The fiery determination could be found in both of their eyes and before they realized it, they embraced each other with a kiss. They both fought for dominance over each other's mouth. Their tongues were at war with each other as their hands explored them with such ferocity. They both collapsed on the bed with each other's shared warmth.

 _Maybe this wasn't going to be a bad battle after all._

 _ **Yooo guys sorry for the wait on this one. Been starting up some other stories but you definitely do NOT have to check them out *ahem* any way I know how I ended it leaves a lot to the imagination so I won't spoil but I'll tell you guys that I'm continuing exactly where it left off so you'll see what happens. You'll probably tell what happens if the rating changes but I ain't making no promises. So see you in the next one my guys ;)**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Yo my guys. We made it to ten chapters! I'm patting my back for this one. Now y'all probably saw the rating change so you already know what I did here ;) I think this might be the first Smut for these two but it's my first written one so I wanted to make a good first impression. Also if you feel uncomfortable reading this, don't worry. This is just a night of pure passion, nonthing more. If not, enjoy our two soliders "fight their battle" my guys :D._**

 ** _Passion_**

Passion is usually the drive for any action. It's one of the strongest feelings that an individual can feel. The actions behind passion can be for a good or bad cause. For soliders, passion could be an emotion that makes or break them. How it is used is determined by the solider themselves.

And on this night, two of them decided to use that raw emotion on _each other._

The two bodies were intertwined on the bed as they released all of their tension on each other. All of their conflicting emotions, inner turmoil, and confusion were being washed away and replaced with these _erotic_ thoughts about the other person they were sharing this moment with.

Even though they were sharing an intimate moment, they still had their dominant personalities. They didn't want the other to control the flow of this moment and were determined to achieve that position for themselves.

Jane had the top position as they tussled on the bed. Amari tried her best to reverse the position but none of the methods and movements she did were successful. Even though this interaction was relieving for her, she still didn't want Jane to have control.

 _"Like I'm going to let him-Mhpf!"_

She was knocked out of her concentration when Jane began to the increase the intensity of their kiss. His tongue was literally wrestling hers to the ground for entry. He pushed through and began to explore her, leaving her with a sensation that started to make her body feel weak.

Amari felt herself fading from the bliss she felt. She was slowly getting consumed as Jane attacked her mouth in various ways. She knew she couldn't just let him have his way without resistance.

 _That was the last thing she wanted._

As much as she will miss the warm contact of his lips, she separated from the kiss and began to nibble on his neck. The unsuspecting Jane was powerless to her soft nibbles and began to lose his control over the moment. Her teeth felt like heaven as she softly chewed on his muscular neck. After a few seconds, Jane found himself under Amari who was still working her way around Solider's neck with precision.

 **"You do realize...your unable to contain me without...these tricks."** He said between his hisses of pleasure. She paused her actions to respond.

"It's not my fault your easy to manipulate, now stop talking and submit to me. You know you can't resist anymore _Jane."_

 **"Submit to you? I rather die _Amari."_**

"I was hoping you would say that _honey.~"_

 **"Do your worst _Cupcake."_**

Amari continued their kiss but the battle was going her way. This top position and Jane's weakness to her nibbles was her ticket to have her way with him. Her tongue was showing no mercy towards his as she began to invade his mouth.

 _"Revenge is sweet."_ She thought as the tables continued to turn.

Jane needed to do something if he didn't want this to continue her way. The thought of her controlling him lit a fire in him. He refused to sit here and not fight back. He was willing to do anything.

 _That passion drove him to do the unthinkable._

 _"All's fair in war Amari." He thought as he quickly put his plan into action._

Without hesitation, he quickly transition one of his hands towards her chest. He began to softly massage her ample breast slowly through her training bra.

"Hmph!" She yelped at the foreign contact while she still continued to explore his mouth.

Jane was guessing that her reaction to this wouldn't result in another trip to medic. His guess was correct when he realized that she still hasn't moved his hands or harmed him.

Amari was speechless. She was certainly aware of what made her tick but having someone else do this to her was completely diffrent. He clearly did this to get back at her, knowing his personality. Even so, Amari couldn't deny that she was enjoying every second of it. The kiss was halted as Amari tried to restablish herself.

"Some bold moves you're making Ja-Ah!"

Her statement abruptly changed when Jane began to use both of his hands to massage her breast. His hands began to increase in their intensity as Amari began to moan softly, trying her best to hide it from Jane.

"Looks like the tables are turning Amari. Now surrender yourself or I will continue my assault." He ordered.

"You're gonna h-have to tr-try a lot harder th-than that Jane."

Amari couldn't let him achieve dominance. She refused to let him have any power in this situation but his touch however was ruining her resolve in more ways than one.

The way he is handling her breast is leaving her weak and shaken. She had to find his weakness and fast.

She didn't know what to do until something begin to poke her from behind.

A solider will always look for an advantage, no matter what.

"Looks like my opportunity has arrived." She thought as she began to put her plan in motion.

"Oh. what's this Jane?~"

He slowed down his massages to address her question. He knew that she had some sort of trick up her sleeve but decided to humor her.

 **"What are you referring too?"**

"Something of yours is poking me from behind. It seems that it's very excited." She said with a wink.

Solider knew exactly what she was referring too and knowing her, she was going to take full advantage. He tried to reflect the situation back to her.

" **What are you on about. The only person that's getting excited here is none other than yo-"**

Jane was quickly cut off by a burst of pleasure as Amari began to grind herself on his clothed member. Amari simply chuckled at Janes reaction.

"Ohhh I think it likes me.~ Don't worry Jane, I'll take good care of it."

Her cury figure did absolute wonders on Jane. The way of how she slowly moved her hips and ass while in her compressed shorts were completely mesmerizing to him. His dick began to slightly grow as she continued her stimulation.

"It seem that you are enjoying this Jane.~"

 **"N-No! I'm no-"**

"You are saying no but your _little one_ is saying otherwise. Here, let me get in a more appropriate position to calm it down."

She started to take a seated position and straddled Jane as her hands laid across his chest. This new position allowed her to almost clench his cock between her ass cheeks. Each grimd she did left Jane writhing in pleasure. She began to grind with more force as Jane continued massaged her beautiful tits. Slightly shaken but his contact, Amari still kept her composure against her rival.

"You still have yet to yield I see? I may have to do something else for you then.~" She asked with the look of completely lust on her face.

 **"I don't yield to _cowards_ espe—!"**

Before Jane could finish his insult a surge of pleasure hit him as Amari began to grind his hard cock a bit faster while almost devouring his tongue. The taste of Jane never got old to her as she completely dominated his mouth. The combined efforts of her assault on his groin and mouth left Jane completely helpless. He had to retaliate.

 _Passion is such a strong feeling._

Jane took both of his hands off of her covered breast. Amari took the opportunity to tease him as he ceased the contact.

"Aww. Giving up already? It was only a matter of-"

 **"You will be giving up soon after I'm done."**

He said as he slipped his hands underneath her top. His hand quickly found her nipples and began to slowly pinch them while massaging her lovely breast.

Amari bit her lip as she was determined not show any signs of pleasure while keeping herself in check. The feeling of him playing with her body was just so _warm_ to her.

However, Jane was not done as he lift her top just above her breast and began to suck on her nipples. The added care of his mouth and tongue made Amari slightly threw her head back due to the amount of bliss she was feeling.

 _The feeling was absolutely amazing._

"It's getting difficult to hold it in." She thought as her mouth said something else.

"Ahh... _Jane_." She moaned, followed by his name no less. Amari couldn't believe what she had said.

 _"This isn't over Jane."_

He didn't have time to gloat as he continued to make her feel good. His massages began to get more intense as he began to alternate his mouth between the two bare breast. Each of them getting his undivided attention as Amari was enjoying herself. He was doing such a good job that it was apparent due to the damp spot on her shorts. She was going to enjoy getting him back.

 _Passion really does relieve the soul._

 _"Two can play that game Jane."_ She thought as she halted her movements and went straight to his shorts and boxers.

 **"W-Wait! What are you doing?"**

His cries went unanswered as she striped both pieces of clothing to reveal his hardened member. She stared at it for a couple of seconds before moving on to the next phase.

Jane was about to say something but his words got caught in his throat from Amari's new action.

Before he could react fast enough, he instantly threw his whole body back as Amari began to tease and grind his cock against her clothed cavern. Nonthing but the sounds of flesh and fabric grinding were filling the room.

After a few seconds of the repeated action, Jane groaned in a sexual manner due to the prolonged contact. His sounds of pleasure began to leak out.

 **"...Amari."**

 ** _"Damn it!"_** He thought as he started to give in.

Sweet music to her ears as he called her name. The sound of him saying her name was so satisfying to her. It fed her pride knowing that Jane was starting to submit, she had to strike while the iron was hot.

"Do you enjoy it when I do this? Would you like to feel the inside? I'm sure your little one wouldn't mind.~"

She asked as she continued to rub against his member with such care. She made sure he could almost feel himself _inside_ of her. She made sure to keep herself under control as well due to the pleasure she got from her actions.

Jane remained silent. He couldn't let her get anymore confidence from her advances. Saying nonthing should be beneficial for him. Amari was not having it.

 _He wasns't getting away this time._

She paused her movements. She refused to let this happen again.

"Aww you think silence will be able to stop you from submitting to me? Looks like I will have to try a bit harder from now on. I do enjoy when you provide a challenge for me~" She said in a hushed tone. Jane was mentally preparing himself for the worst. He was at her mercy and there was nonthing he could do about it.

Amari slowly went to work as she slowly stripped off her top and tossed it to the side of the bed. Jane marveled at her fair complexion and toned body. All of her gorgeous features were on full display, especially the tattoo around her right eye. She couldn't help but notice his lingering stare.

"Why don't you stop staring and start stripping honey. Here, let your cupcake take care of it."

She reached out for his muscle shirt and took it off with ease. Her hands began to wander all over his exposed body. She remembered every detail of his muscles when she snuck some touches here and there but the beat feature were his scars. The scars were the prize for his time in combat, they were so hideous yet beautiful at the same time. His upper body was not safe from her grasp as she continued her loving contact. Jane decided to taunt her once again. He had to find an opening soon.

 **"So is this the best you got? I've barely flinched from your actions. You must like wasting my time cupcake."**

She laughed as she brought her face closer to his. Her face was laced with the look of pure hunger and she only wanted one thing: Him.

"Don't worry Jane, I'm simply softening you up for later. Now be a dear and take my pants off. Also save the insults, you're gonna need all the breath you can once I'm done." She said with an evil grin. Jane stood his ground like always.

 **"Like I'm gonna- Grrr!"**

Solider retort quickly changed to a groan due to sudden pressure on his manhood. Amari went back to her previous movements as she straddled him and began to grind her pussy on him with more passion than before. Jane could almost feel himself entering inside of her again.

 _He won't last if this keeps up._

"Will you do it now honey? It will only get worse from here. I'm simply asking you to assist me in a endeavor that benefits both of us." She said as she continued to touch and tease him. He was confused by her choice of words.

 **"Assist in what?"**

"Don't play coy." Her tone became extremely seductive. Her eyes never left his as she continued to speak.

"You and I both know that there had been some unresolved conflict between us. We've been fighting this feeling all by ourselves and I simply want relief, I assume you want the same."

Jane silently listened as Amari began to caresses his cheek. She had him completely under her control and he simply let it happen. The one thing he was trying to avoid at all cost was happening.

"Jane, will you help provide that relief? This will be best for both of us, please?" She asked. Jane has never seen her like this. It's almost as if she sounds desperate. He knew what to do from there.

His answer was in the form of his hand slowly pulling down her shorts to reveal ocean blue panties. Amari couldn't be more happier.

 _Finally..._

Jane and Amari both embraced in a final passionate kiss. Jane combed through her hair while Amari was tracing his back. The sounds of swapping spit and clashing tongues filled the room. The only thing they focused on was the other in the room with them. That was all this was.

Just to relieve their problems

Amari intiated the act as she lightly pushed Jane right on his back so they can finally fulfill their desires. She wanted to make sure he never forgets this moment. She went back to grinding her lovely jewel against it. The motions were very slow just to tease him even more. Jane couldn't stand her erotic contact being this slow. She enjoyed watching him squirm under her.

 _She couldn't help but to rile him up._

"You can't wait any longer can you? Don't you know good things come to those who wait."

Silence, she hates it but loves it at the same time. Instead of answering back, she took his hand and put it right on her breast as she closed the distance between themselves. If she was getting the silent treatment, she might as well enjoy it.

"Put your mouth to good use if you won't say anything."

Jane understood what to do as he sucked and bit at her breast as she continued her actions on his manhood. Jane begin to feel moisture mear his crotch and it wasn't from him. He knew this was an opportunity to flip their positions. He was through with being the bottom.

 _He smelled the blood in the water._

As he continued to tend to her breast, his other hand silently crept towards her wet cavern. He began to rub her beautiful jewel through her panties which completely stunned her. She wanted him to stop so she could keep control but... _God was it amazing._

"W-What are you doin-Ahhh."

 **"You said you want relief right? I'm simply going to provide it. It's only right."**

Jane assisted her pussy with his strong fingers. The amount of pleasure Amari felt was so strong she had to cover her mouth to stop her whines and moans from coming out. Before she knew it, Jane was already at the top position. He finally had the high ground as he kept up his attack. His fingers rubbed and circled their way all over her muscle.

 _He couldn't let up, not even for a second_.

 **"Can't get enough of my fingers huh? I could feel your damp spot befor I even started."**

Now it was her turn to stay silent. She wasnst going to give him the satisfaction. He did have a way of making her talk.

"Well, since you won't say anything, how about I give you more relief. Trust me, you won't regret it." He said as his stimulation ceased leaving a dazed but angry Amari. For him to stop her pleasure was something worth of her anger.

She was about to ask why he stopped but was met with a burst of pleasure as she felt a finger insert itself in her cavern. Never has anyone ever did this too her.

 _Passion changes people. For better or for worse._

She winced at the foreign contact but quickly welcomed it after a few seconds of contact. Jane went to work as he fingered her at a fast pace. He could feel her muscles clamp around his index like a constrictor but the fluid that secreted from her jewel allowed him to still move. The sounds of her moaning and hissing were rewarding to hear.

While Jane was performing his actions, he didn't notice how it was affecting Amari. This pleasure she was feeling left her wanting more and she was determined to see this to the end.

 _The battle was far from over._

With her quick agility and strength, she flipped the positions and hovered herself over him. Jane was shocked by how quick she was to change their positions.

 **"How did-"**

"So you think you can just do that with no consequence? That feeling was amazing and I'll be damned if you think you can get out of this. You will do something about this."

She said with an intense hunger in her eyes. Jane has already seen this look but this time she was serious. There was only one thing that could relieve her now.

 _He made a grave mistake._

Solider realized his mistake, he knew that sticking his finger would lead her to only wanting something more than his digits.. He decided to see what he could do to sorta of compensate for it. Knowing her, it would probably be some sort of labor.

 **"Well, what do you want me do about it? I simply returned the favor.**

She snickered. She knew _**exactly**_ what she wanted from him. All this time of them trying to out do each other had to lead up to this.

"I want you..." She leaned in closer with hazy eyes and her body presssing up against his. Her tone was a whisper and Jane will never forget the words that came out.

 _"To make love to me."_

 _ **Those word will stay with both of them.**_

Jane was completely speechless. All he could do was stare at her. His black eyes never leaving her brown irises. They each were waiting for the other to make their move. Jane struck first by letting it go as a joke and leave it at that. He hopes she'll get the signal.

 **"Heh. You always were good at joking Amari. Well, I think I'm pretty relieved so I'm going to go to my bed." He said in a lighthearted tone but Amari still kept her top position over him.**

"I refuse to let go. Like i said I'm not letting you blow this off and I'm not losing this battle. I will not force you but I will use any method to convince you. This might be the only solution to this."

She said as she finally took off her ocean panties and tossed them as well. Her cavern was cleanly shaven and extremely wet with pleasure.

 _He couldn't resist this time._

However, Jane started the contact as he collided his muscle with hers. The pure form of contact left them both shaken up. He began to slowly rub his rod against her pussy as they both let out sounds of pleasure.

 **"I feel the same way. I don't want you to rush it and regret the decision. Are you sure you want to do this?"** He asked with a serious tone. Solider and Pharah will be unaffected but Jane and Amari will start to look at each other differently. Knowing that they made love will surely do something to their relationship.

 _There was no turning back. He asked and she did not hesitate._

Amari's answer was in the form of a chaste kiss. Out of all their intimate interaction, this one was the sweetest. It was nice and innocent compared to her other actions. The kiss itself gave the feeling that everything will be alright.But as the kiss ended, she slowly positioned her entrance along with his member.

 _The two emotional warriors were committed._

Hisses and wincing on both sides followed after she completely sheathed herself on Jane. The amount of bliss they both felt was amazing as they got used to the feeling of being one. After a few seconds, Amari begin to move to up and down on his dick. She took care as not to ruin the moment, this was her first time doing this. The movements of her body started at a slow pace until she could hear only hear but the slightest mumble from Jane.

 **"...faster."**

She couldn't help but to tease. Even if they were sharing this moment and would probably disregard it in the morning, she still had to show him who was in control.

 _They both were in control._

"What's that? I couldn't hear you.~" She replied as she started to slow down even more. She could feel his tension rise as she almost came to a halt.

He stayed silent. He knew that she would still try to out do him no matter what the situation.

 _That trait that made her attractive towards him._

He knew she would keep teasing until he begged so he took matters into his own hands.

He smirked which didn't pass Amari who stopped all of her movements. She knew he was planning something and it wasn't going

to be good for her.

As she was about to inquire, he quickly bucked his hips up with such force that Amari almost jumped in place. She could feel him literally hit her womb as she threw her head back. Jane was not done as he continued this action a repeated amount of times. She couldn't help but moan and yelp as he continued the action of thrusting himself inside of her. She still kept her fire as she continued to taunt him.

"Is this the..oh.. best you can-Ah!- can do honey? I've yet to break my composure."

 **"I'm just getting started cupcake. I will take _good care of you_."**

"What are you-Hahhh!"

Jane pulled out every stop as he resumed his suckling of her breast. He made sure every part of her got his attention. His tongue swirled and poked all around her one nipple as one of his hands played around with the other.

 _They both were in their own world._

Amari would not back down so easily as she started moved along side Jane. Her hips moved in perfect motion which stunned Janes to the point of him growling in pleasure.

 **"Grrrr!"**

Her walls tightly wrapped around his cock which started to stall his movements as he began to slow down. She took advantage as she increased her speed and nibbled on his lips.

 _Passion leaves scars. Emotional and physical._

She got carried away as her nibble gradually turned into a bite when she tugged at his bottom lip. The interaction drew some blood but nonthing horrible happened. Jane was about to check the wound but was beaten by Amari as she began to suck on the wound.

 _Who needs a medic?_

The suckling turned into a passionate kiss as they both continued. The passionate feelings they had were in the air as they thrust, nipped, and hold each other in every way. This went on for an hour.

 _But good things never last forever._

They both began to get a feeling in their groins. The spark of determination was apparent in their eyes as they both saw the other about to release. They both had a similar resolve.

 _ **To make the other release first.**_

Jane thrusted into her with all of his strength as he roughly handled her breast while Amari matched his speed and taken over his mouth with her tongue. They gave their all as the awaited climax was approaching.

They closed the distance of their sweaty bodies as their hands intertwined. Only the sound of flesh colliding was present. As much as they wanted to let go of each other, they couldn't as Amari wrapped her arms around his neck and Jane wrapped his around her waist.

 ** _They both had no regrets._**

 _"Jane!"_

 ** _"Amari!"_**

 _ ***Spurt* *Squirt***_

They growled out each other's name as the fluids from both of them begin to spill out from their bodies. The white essence of Jane mixed in with the clear fluid of Amari. They both collapsed on the bed after the long intimate contact finally came to an end. They both were left in their thoughts.

 _"Wow. I feel a lot better. Hopefully my performance will improve."_

 _"I feel renewed! It will be much easier to uphold America's name."_

After a few minutes passed, they both were lying down together in Amar's bed. With the night almost ending, Jane began to get up and walk towards his bed only to be stopped by Amari placing a hand over his chest.

"Where are you going?" She asked with mild annoyance.

 **"I'm returning to my sleeping quarters. I have served your needs as you did mines so it would be beneficial if we return to our owns beds since there's nonthing else to do."**

 _Never again._

"Why not stay in my bed? We are still on lock down so no one will barge in unless we called for them."

Jane thought about it but quickly dismissed it.

 **"There's no need for that. Have a nice sleep Amari."** He said as he tried to move but found that her head was directly under his neck. The fragrance of her hair was satisfying as he looked down at her only to find her brown eyes glaring back.

"I demand that you, **Jane Doe** , stay in this bed with me, _Fareeha Amari_ , until the morning. That's an order!" She said with her solider mentality.

Silence. He closed his eyes in thought as he pondered on what she said. He was about to deny it and make fun of her response until a word he never expected came from her mouth.

"... _please_."

She asked which suprised Jane. She is usually not known to plead for anything. He opened his eyes to find her glare replaced with a face of sadness. He knew that Amari didn't want him to leave her embrace. She wanted this moment of relief to last a bit longer. Her response was diffrent from her facial expression.

"Tch. Fine. Go to your own bed then. I was simply looking out for you. I'll see you tomorr-"

 **"I'll stay."**

He interrupted her reply with two simple words. Those words had a strong effect on her as she continued to stare at him.

 **"But I will have to depart early morning so don't bla-"**

She cut him off this time with a kiss. It was a short and sweet way to express her gratitude. After the decision was made, the two soliders snuggled up to each other. The shared warmth they had was the best feeling they have experienced in a long time. The sleepiness began to overwhelm them

"Goodnight Jane."

 **"Goodnight Amari."**

The two soliders closed their eyes as they thought about their shared moment. A smile graced both of their faces as a similar thought crossed both of their minds.

 **"Now to prepare for the next battle."**

 ** _Not gonna lie, I enjoyed making this chapter. Might remake it once my writing improves but until then it's staying up. I appreciate all of you guys that enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy making it. Again really sorry for the delay. I had to really think through this one and I was kinda lazy d: hopefully this never happens again and I'll see y'all in the next one my guys._**

 ** _EDITORS NOTE: Hey my guys it's me the editor, totally not the lazy ass author who forgot to add the bolds and italics but it's fixed now :D_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Sooo it's been a month since I started this story /. The story of two soldiers who are so similar yet so diffrent and fighting a war they are unfamiliar with. This started because there's barely any Soldier x Pharah stories and they are my second favorite classes to play ;), Man if only some beautiful people could makes some stories with these two loveable warriors *cough* please *cough*. I appreciate you my guys for enjoying this story with me :). I'm usually the one reading a story but writing one is a whole nother "story" :D get it? Anyways enjoy this chapter my guys._**

The morning sun crossed the sky as it brought the morning. The birds filled the skys with their chirps and whistles as they awoke the base of agents and mercenaries. All of them were looking forward to another day of productivity and growth, well almost all of them.

Our two soldiers were still in the same position they were last night, completely intertwined as if they were one body. As the sunrise peaked through the window, they both began to stir awake as they came out of their slumber.

They both looked around just to find the other near their resting position, they locked eyes for a moment to take in the scenery that occupied their sight. One would only think of them to be lovers with the way they gazed at each other. The way the women had her head placed directly on the man's chest and how the man had his arms around the woman in a protective manner.

But one would quickly change that way of thinking when the women pushed the man out of the bed without any hesitation. The look she gave him when she committed the act could only be described as annoyed while the man took the face on anger. It was clear they _weren't_ the same from last night.

The soft personalities of the two were left in the night of their passion while the two hardened warriors finally took their position to seize the day. They were none other than _Pharah_ and **Soldier.**

"What were you doing in my sleeping space you oaf!" She said as she covered her naked form with the blanket while sitting on her bed.

 **"TRYING TO START A FIGHT YOU CLEARLY CANT WIN SISSY!? AND I'M THE IDIOT!!"** He said as he covered himself with the blanket that rolled on him, he stood up to his aggressor with equal fury. He wasn't one to get yelled at for no reason.

"A fight I can't win?! You surely must've hit your head when I pushed you! Should I get your helmet for you to prevent another accident? I already have your craziness to deal with."

 **"KEEP RUNNING YOUR LIPS AND I WILL 'ACCIDENTALLY' PUSH YOU OFF THE BED COMMIE! IM NOT IN THE MOOD TO BE TESTED!!"**

She laughed at his proclamation when she pointed towards the door. She couldn't brace the day with out proper attire so she needed to change.

"Make yourself useful and leave! I have to get changed and I certainly don't want you sticking around while I do."

Then Soldier began to also laugh which got the attention of Pharah. She didn't enjoy getting laughed at especially from a fool like him.

"And what exactly is so amusing to a dimwit like you?" She asked.

He stopped his fits of laughter to answer her question.

 **"IT'S BECAUSE OF THE PIECE OF JEWELRY ON YOUR ARM! YOU LOOK WAY MORE SOFT THAN YOU ALREADY WERE WITH IT ON. AND JUST WHEN I WAS ABOUT TO CHANGE MY OPINION ON YOU."**

She quickly looked at her arm to find a sapphire bracelet. It was beautiful but she didn't say it aloud. She knew the trinket held a meaning too her but that was _Amari's_ job to sort it out. The bracelet was the last thing on her mind as she continued to berate her roommate.

"You would focus on shiny things since your attention span is that of a squirrel. Now leave so I can change you idiot!"

 **"I WAS ON MY WAY OUT AS WELL! I ALSO NEED TO PREPARE FOR THE DAY SO I WILL DEAL WITH YOU LATER DAISY!"**

They both exchanged menacing glares as he left out of her room. When she made sure the coast was clear she continued to look at her bracelet. As she continued to gaze at the fine piece, her looks softened to that of genuine relief.

 _She hasn't felt this great in days._

She took it off and began to hold it tightly as if never wanting it to leave. The source of her relief and comfort knowing where this item came from. She would have to thank _him_ another time.

With her emotional turmoil resolved, she was ready to brace the day.

On the other side of her door, Soldier was gathering up his things to take a shower with. As he picked up an article of clothing, he spotted a photos from a photo booth. He examined the pictures to find him and Pharah posing for the pictures with one another. He was about to dispose of it but stopped when his eyes fell on the last picture. The two were in a loving embrace with genuine smiles on both of their faces.

 **He hasn't felt this great in days.**

He decided to put the pictures somewhere safe in his room as he proceeded to the shower with new resolve. Any doubt or emotions that were bothering him were completely gone. And he had _her_ to thank for it. He felt ready to face the day.

With all of the emotions cleared up, the two soldiers could finally do their part...

 ** _Dominate in every way possible._**

 ** _*Beep Beep*_**

The sound of their computer booting up brought the two out of their thoughts. The incoming call must be coming from none other than Winston. Looks like the battles are starting early this day.

"I'll answer it!"

 **"NO, I SHALL BE THE RECIEVER OF THE CALL!"**

The two began to race towards the computer and began to wrestle for the accept button. They pushed and grabbed each other for ten minutes. After the battle was going nowhere, the computer automatically answered. The screen displayed the large ape known as Winston.

"Morning you two. I was here to give you the news that your house arrest is officially ov-"

He paused as he saw both of them hugging each other with wide smiles. Underneath the act was both of them squeezing each other to death. They didn't want him to know they were wrestling each other so they took the high road.

"Well, it appears this punishment was more effective than I predicted. It seems like you two can't let go of each other. It's a great feeling to know that you two have finally buried the hatchet."

"Yes, I'm so happy to have this wonderful man as my friend. It took some time but I've finally got around to him, right _honey?_ " She said as her hug tightened until a 'crack' was heard.

 **"INDEED! I NOW HAVE A TRUE UNDERSTANDING OF THIS AMAZING WOMEN. IT WAS HARD BUT I MANAGED TO BREAK THROUGH WITH MY _CUPCAKE._ " **He ended with a squeeze which gathered a silent hiss out of her.

"And you two even have nicknames for each other? Well with all of this affection you two are showing, it's clear to me that you both have redeemed yourselves. You are now off room arrest and try to avoid any altercations that lead to that level. Am I clear?"

The two stood at attention in their firm salutes.

"Understood."

 **"UNDERSTOOD."**

Winston nodded as the monitor switched off. The two warriors proceeded back to their shouting match. It was good to see that everything was going back to normal.

 **"SHRIVELING SOFTIE!"**

"Idiotic Imbecile!"

The trade of insults rung out through the room as the two soldiers berated each other with new found energy.

But deep down inside both of them, they yearned for a relationship that went deeper than what they have. But for now, a refreshed Pharah and a relaxed Soldier were in control and they were going to take advantage of every second available to them.

 _ **At the cafeteria**_

The usual routine of meeting at breakfast time proceeded as usual but the atmosphere was a little more engaging than the past few days. The two groups actually sat with each other this time. This was the first time they initially sat together. The morning began with Scout telling a tale of his unchallenged strength during his time of fighting the grey bots.1

"...And right when he almost had me, I hit that self aware tin can with a good ol' one-two with my trusty sandman! I sent him back to the nearest scrapyard! You shoulda seen hard-hat's face when I showed that walking can opener who's boss!"

"Wow Scout! You really are something aren't ya" Tracer praised. Engineer just shook his head with a chuckle.

"If I remember correctly, you distracted the robot while I managed to shut it down. Then that's when you started to bash it."

"Hey! I'm the one telling the story here. It ain't my fault you always need someone to look after ya engie."

The Engineer simply pinched his nose in annoyance.

"So I left guard duty for this rubbish. I'm out of here. Cal me back when you wankers actually have something useful to do." The cynical voice came from Mundy, the mercenarie's marksman. He left along with his food in tow.

"Is he always like this?" Mercy inquired.

"Ja, he's still a good person to know and his van is surprisingly comfy." Medic answered.

"So how was everyone's morning?" Symmetra asked.

"Terrible. I tried to sleep in but the two rocket nutjobs kept me and tracer up. Their argument lasted a little longer than usual. I was about say something but trace was soooo bent on not interrupting them or some crap like that."

"We have to let their love grow somehow!" She retorted.

"Interesting." Engineer began to rub his chin.

"Why do you say that love?"

"Well how do you go from arguing to not arguing to arguing longer? Those two have really been off these past days and now their back to the usual routine. Ain't that a little funny."

"Heavy thinks they will come round when time is right." He said as he enjoyed his sandvich.

"Orrrr Engi and his—" Scout stopped as he heard Engi brandishing his wrench. "-roommate can see what's up with them. I mean what could those two possibly be hiding?"

"Their love for each other obviously! I bet they were happy to have some alone time with each other on their room arrest." Tracer added which got a laugh from Scout.

"I still find that hard to believe! As if buckethead could even manage to snag a c-"

 ** _Crash!_**

The group's attention was quickly taken by the grand entrance of the two soldiers. The two were catching their breath as they finally made it to cafeteria.The constant bickering continued as they stared each other down.

"I have bested you once again! I told you I was the faster one."

 **"IMPOSSIBLE! IT IS I WHO MADE IT HERE FIRST!"**

The two quickly turned their heads towards their allies. The two warriors stared at them for a few seconds until symmetra broke the silence.

"Is there a reason you both are starting at us?"

"Yes, Heavy feels threatened from stare."

"To tell this numbskull that I am the clear winner of the race!"

 **"TO TELL THIS SOFTIE THAT IT WAS ME WHO WAS HERE FIRST!"**

The group stood their dumbfounded. The two went from rivals to non-rivals and now are bitter rivals in a matter of days. The two groups simply looked at each other in understanding.

"You both got here at the same time." Engi answered followed by everyone nodding. The two soldiers were very unsatisfied with the answer so they did what they did best. The only way they deal with a disagreement.

 ** _Argue._**

 **"MY OWN MEN REALLY THINK THAT THIS DAINTY FLOWER GIRL TIED WITH ME!?"**

"My own allies believe that this crazed man was able to keep up with me!?"

The two groups stayed silent as if to reaffirm their answer. After a while of Tracer decided to break the silence with a simple question.

"So how did you guys sleep? You both seem to have an abundance of energy this morning." She said.

"No kiddin, y'all both look ready to fight Saxton Hale ten times over." Scout added.

Pharah and Soldier simply laughed at the question before them.

"We always have this much energy in the morning. We are soldiers so it makes sense for us to face the day with such anticipation." She said as she elbowed Soldier.

 **"AFFIRMATIVE, WE HAVE NO TIME TO WASTE AS THE DAY GOES BY AND WE PROSPER THROUGH THE BATTLEFIELD AND BREAKFAST IS PRETTY GOOD TOO... SPEAKING OF WHICH, IM GOING TO GO GET SOME."**

"Not if I beat you there first! Don't worry, I'll try to leave some bacon scraps."

Pharah said as she sprinted towards the tables with the food.

 **"NO ONE GETS BETWEEN A MAN AND BACON! YOU WILL REGRET TESTING ME!"** He said as he quickly sprinted after her.

The two groups were completely dumbfounded. They had no words for the scene that unfolded before them. One did however.

"This is exactly what I was talking about!" Engineer exclaimed as he continued.

"It's been like this for the past days! There must be something that has those two messed up in the head. It's like-"

"They are two diffrent people in both of them?" Symmetra finished. The groups quickly locked their gazes with the doctors.

"Don't look at me, I'm a medic not a psychologist." Medic said.

"And I only have minaimal experience in the science of the mind. Especially considering Jane."

The two groups quickly locked their gazes with the two support technicians.

"Well, it's your guys turn to figure this out. We all had done our part cept you two. No pressure by the way." Scout pointed out followed by everyone nodding in agreement.

Engineer and Symmetra really couldn't argue with that. They were too preoccupied with other matters that needed attention to progress on this mystery. But they were always prepared for any situation that approached them so they did have a plan.

"Do not fret my allies, me and Dell have already formulated a plan to find out what troubles our friends."

"We did?" Dell asked which got a quick glare from her. They both were planning something but nonthing was concrete yet. He quickly knew to play along with this half-baked scheme.

"Y-Yes we did. We had to really think about that problem but we have a sure fire way to solve this dilemma."

"What Engineer thought of? Heavy grows tired of suspense."

Engineer quickly looked towards symmetra with nonthing but desperation in his eyes. He didn't know which plan they were going with so he needed her to speak up. Symmetra simply chuckled as she told the details their plan to everyone.

"We are going to make them experience an emotion we all are familiar with: _jealousy."_

The look of shock was apparent on everyone's face after hearing the plan. But the plan might actually be the only way to figure this dilemma out. The two support technicians were finally going to put their plan into action today.

As the group began to settle down, the two warriors returned back to the table with no food in hand but that wasn't the shocking part. They both were a complete mess, covered head to toe in the breakfast items available this morning.

"What happened to you two!?" Mercy asked as her motherly instincts kicked in.

She tried her best to clean the two warriors but was met with minimal success. The food stains were everywhere on them.

 **"LETS JUST SAY IM NOT HUNGRY ANYMORE."**

He said while plucking a pancake from his pants.

"I couldn't agree more. Thanks to this idiot, I have to take a shower again." She said while wiping the eggs off her hair.

 **"NOT IF I BATHE FIRST! OUT OF THE WAY PANSY!"**

Soldier said as he pushed past Pharah and bolted straight towards the exit.

"You are so infuriating!" She said as she gave chase. As the two warriors finally departed for the morning, the two groups finally concluded their morning meeting.

They were all looking forward to the technicians plan with excitement and fear at the same time.

 _This was going to be a long day._

 ** _In the training gym_**

The mercenaries and agents were perfecting their skills and strengthening their weekness as the main focus today. Pharah needed to work on her upper body strength so she opted for benching and curling, the reason behind it was because she couldn't out muscle Soldier at full strength while Soldier focused on lower body strength so he went straight to squats, due to his lack of mobility and motor skill which Pharah takes complete advantage off.

While Soldier was squatting with three-hundred and seventy-five pounds, he was met with a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and was met with Symmetra in a _showy_ exercise outfit. It was black compression shorts that showed off her wide hips and thighs followed by a teal sleeveless crop top.

"Hello Soldier, I was wondering if you would like to spot me while I do my squats? I hope it's not too much trouble."

Soldier was usually not one to be distracted from his own task but today he'll make an exception. His energy was limitless and he was going to take full advantage of it.

 **"ALRIGHT, I WILL ASSIST BUT I MUST RETURN TO MY SET POSTHASTE."**

"Excellent, follow me. Thanks for your help _Jane._ "

Hearing that name made Pharah flinch as she quickly scanned the room to see who was responsible. She quickly found the him and Symmetra. She didn't like that she called Soldier by his real name, well, _Amari_ didn't. Pharah decided to ignore it and continue her training. She was determined to out show Soldier by any means.

"Hey Long socks!"

She said trying to get the attention of the runner for the mercs. He was curling a good twenty pounds in one hand when he heard his nickname.

"You know I reallly hate that name. Whadya want?"

"To spot me while I bench this."

"Why don't you ask your husband? Pretty sure he'll take care of it."

" I'm going to ignore that remark. So are you going to help or do I have to look for someone that's able to spot me... Tracer perhaps?"

Scout said nonthing as he worked his way behind her with a secure grip on the bar. He was always ready and willing to complete any task if it meant showing up Tracer.

As Pharah begin to bench two-hundred and ninety-five pounds, she couldn't stop herself as she looked over towards Symmetra and Soldier. The way how he was spotting her was just so discomforting to watch. She didn't notice that she let the weight rest on her.

"Hey, you gotta push up remember."

How he pressed up close to her to make sure the bar was secure. As if trying to embrace her.

"Uhh Pharah, little help here" Scout said as he tried to pull the weight off her.

The many positions they changed to better accommodate her. Some of those were completely inappropriate.

"Damn!" Scout huffed as he tried to log the weight. "How does heavy do this all the time?!"

How symmetra looked like she was _enjoying_ it, rubbing herself all over him like some—

 ** _Smack_**

"Oww!"

Pharah was quickly shaken out of her thoughts when she heard the pained growls of Scout. She quickly put the bar up to see what was going on. She turned to see that his nose was bleeding.

"What happened to you?"

"I was a bit to close when I was spottin ya. Got me right in the sniffer. It's my fault though so don't worry bout it to much. I'm gonna go find my boy or angel lady." He said as he proceeded to leave the gym to find the closest medic.

Pharah simply rubbed her head in frustration. She needed to deal with these emotions so _Amari_ was needed. She quickly grabbed her things and left the gym.

Symmetra was observant to her little outburst and was pleased with the results and just in time too as Soldier let go of the bar.

 **"ALRIGHT, I HAVE TO GO DO MY SET NOW. I HOPE MY HELP WAS BENEFICIAL TO YOU."**

She simply smirked as she gathered her things. The way how her subject reacted was exactly was she was looking for. They might have a relationship going after all.

"It was very beneficial. Enjoy the rest of your training Jane."

He simply nodded and went back to his squats. He needed to make up for lost time and couldn't let Pharah beat him. Speaking of Pharah, he quickly scanned the gym to find that she wasn't there.

Something inside of him told him to check to see where she was but this wasn't _Jane_ , this was Soldier. He quickly trashed the thought and went straight to training.

 _"She'll be fine." He thought as he began his set._

 ** _In the workshop_**

The workshop for the base was perfect for improving or fixing anything their hearts desired,. It had all the space and tools and was usually visited by the technicians who were also responsible for the repairs of their allie's gadgets and weapons.

Soldier had to stop by to see if he could find a replacement shovel. He still mourned his favorite shovel after the last operation he went on but he had to move on. As he entered the shop he was greeted by Tracer, Engineer and Pharah. It appears that Engineer was fixing up a piece of Pharahs armor while trace was simply waiting to be serviced.

"Howdy Soldier, need anything?"

 **"IM LOOKING FOR A NEW SHOVEL. IT WILL NOT BE AS GREAT AS MY LAST ONE BUT IT WILL HAVE TOO DO."**

"Oh! I know where one is! Follow me love." Tracer said as she quickly blinked towards the hardware section. Soldier followed after at his own pace. He locked eyes with Pharah but was met with a venomous glare. He returned the glare with the same intensity as he started to walk away.

"If I didn't know any better, I take it he upset ya in some way?" Engineer asked as he continued to work on her armor.

"Yes. But I'm more upset with Symmetra than him. How she had the audacity to do what she did is beyond me."

"What did she do? I hope it wasn't anything too heinous." He already knew that their plan was set in motion so he had to carry out his part.

"She... nevermind. It's stupid and I shouldn't worry too much."

"You sure? I may not be the emotional type but I'm pretty good listener."

"Well..."

With Soldier and Tracer

Soldier scoured through the many shovels they had but was met with little success as a voice broke him out of his search.

"Found anything that suits you yet? We've been searching for a loooong time."

 **"NEGATIVE, AND WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE? I CLEARLY DONT NEED YOUR ASSISTANCE ANYMORE."**

Tracer simply pouted as she crossed her arms.

"What's twisting your knickers? Upset because your wife was giving you the stink eye." She teased, Soldier simply replied with a serious tone.

 **"THE ONLY THINGS THAT HOLDS MY AFFECTION ARE AMERICA AND THE CALL OF DUTY. I HAVE NO PLACE IN MY HEART FOR PHARAH."** His response was met with a giggle from the British woman

"Even so, what did you do to be worthy of that nasty glare? She rarely uses that look on anyone unless they deserve it."

 **"I HAVE NO IDEA BUT—FINALLY! NOT MY OLD ONE BUT WILL DO."** He said as he picked up a decent copy of his shovel. After his great find he made his way back to the workshop exit.

He walked back just in time to find Engineer being hugged tightly by Pharah.

"Ohh. Looks like someone got her before you did. See you later Soldier, I gotta check on my buddy." And with those words, Tracer blinked away.

Soldier didn't really care about the scene before him...but _Jane_ was completely crushed by the show of affection. He felt a feeling that he didn't like as she continued to wrap her arms around. How she looks safe and secure just like how _he_ made her fee—.

 ** _Snap_**

Soldier thoughts ceased as he felt nonthing but wood bits in his hand. He looked down to see his hand covered in splinters and bruises. The sound alerted both Dell and Pharah as they stopped their actions. Pharah tried to tend to his wounds but Soldier pulled his hand back.

 **"DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT, IM FINE."**

"Your clearly not. Just let me he-"

 **"I DONT NEED HELP, ESPECIALLY FROM _YOU!"_ **

"I though we tal-"

 **"NO, YOU TALKED AND AGREED WITH YOURSELF. THERE IS NO WAY ON THIS EARTH THAT I WOULD LET A SOFT, DAINTY, _COWARD_ LIKE YOU HELP ME. I RATHER DIE THAN ACCEPT YOUR AID!**

Pharah said nonthing to the comment. She simply slapped him in the face. Soldier has been on the receiving end slaps before but this one really stung. He didn't know why but it didn't matter as he saw nonthing but hate in her eyes.

"...Moron." She said through gritted teeth as she quickly left the workshop. Engineer quickly ran out to get her attention.

"You forgot your piece of armor!... Eh she'll come back for it." Engineer said as he placed the part back down on the bench. Soldier quickly picked up the part for her armor and was about to depart.

"And where are you going with that?" Dell asked.

 **"WE BOTH LIVE IN THE SAME ROOM. ITS BEST IF I JUST DROP IT OFF THERE. IF YOU NEED ME, I WILL BE SEEKING MEDICAL ATTENTION. UNTIL NEXT TIME."** After those words, he left without another word. Engineer was absolutely estactic with the results. He couldn't wait to share his results with Symmetra.

 _The picture was slowly forming_

 ** _In the soldier's room_**

Soldier finally made it back to the room after a long day. He opened the door to drop off her piece of armor on the table.

"What are you doing?"

Soldier quickly stopped and turned around to see a glaring Pharah leaning on the door in her sleepwear of blue shorts and a black tank top. It seems that she has been crying from the dried tear stains on her cheeks.

 **"I'm going to get a drink Pha-"**

"It's _Amari_ to you, _Jane."_

 **"Well Amari. Would you like one too? You seem upset."**

"No, I'm fine. You have fun with your drink." She said with her glare ever present. Jane knew she was upset but he was trying to avoid escalating the situation.

 **"Well, I'll see you later."**

"Tell Symmetra I said hi."

That stopped him completely in his tracks. He knew it had something to do with what happened at the gym but couldn't exactly explain it.

 **"What do you mean by that?"**

"What? I assumed you are meeting Symmetra since you two are so close to each other. Especially from what I saw today."

 **"I was just spotting her squats. Nonthing more."**

"It looked like you were spotting something else too." She said as her glare intensified. Soldier was growing tired of this.

 **"Your one to talk considering your little embrace with Engineer."**

"That's diffrent you idiot! He was—"

 **"I'm going for a drink, I'll bring you something back."**

And just as he was about to leave, Pharah quickly shut the door behind her.

"You are not leaving yet." She said with her arms crossed and her gaze unwavering.

 **"What are you going to do about it? I don't feel like wrestling you and winning again. Make it easier on both of us and get out the way."**

She simply smirked as she started to walk closer towards him. The way how she moved her body towards him mesmerizing. She has been having this effect on him for the past few days.

"Make me move out the way then _honey._ " She challenged.

As she was in striking distance, she slowly traced her nimble fingers along his upper body. He was completely at her mercy when she finally worked her way behind him.

 **"Amari, I don't have time for this."**

"Aww, not even for a massage. A simple act to apologize for slapping you atleast.

Soldier did nonthing as she began to massage his neck and shoulders, all the tension he felt from today were being washed away. He was beginning to feel that relief again just like last night. Than as soon as he was getting comfortable she stopped. He looked back at her with a confused expression.

"Well, go get something to drink. Also, I changed my mind on your offer. I would like a fruit punch if you can."

Soldier was tricked yet again. He was put in a sense of comfort that she yanked from him without a second thought. He simply growled and left the room while slamming the door.

Pharah simply smiled at what unfolded before her. It wasn't that she was able to tease him while controlling herself. It was the fact that he actually _lost_ to her in a way.

 _She finally won a battle. But the war was not over._

"This I could get use too." She said as she awaited her prize and the possible counter attack Soldier might have in store.

 **"She thinks she can just get away with that! I have something in store for you missy. I'll show you what I'm really made of!"** He said to himself as he was approaching the door with the drinks.

He opened the door to find her sitting at the table with a smirk graced on her face. They both stared each other down not with a soft, loving look but a fierce,determined look.

This will be a night to remember.

 _The emotional counter parts were still asleep from their night of lust. The two hardened warriors known as Soldier and Pharah were treading new territory._

 _ **And they are always up for a challenge.**_

 ** _Wow, this author made you guys wait stupid long again. I apologize for that and I'll try to do better. I really hope making the chapters longer are a decent compensation for it. Again I appreciate y'all reading this. I still can't get over that there's more people besides me reading this. Ohh I might actually end this bitch at fifteen chapters but don't worry. I'll probably make oneshots of these characters and more when I get the chance. See you in December 2019 my guys :D_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_My guys! You already know I'm sorry for the wait, I just finished a really big one shot but it's alright because I finally updated this. I appreciate you guys for sticking with me and showing these two characters some love. Also I might go into edit mode and spell all the 'Soldiers' correctly or I might just leave it just as a reminder of how stupid this author is :D. Enjoy the story my guys._**

 **"I did not lose to you! There is no way I lost to the likes of you. "**

"Yes you did! The look on your face was that of pure defeat. I've finally bested you and there's nonthing you can say against it."

The two warriors were in another disagreement. It was usual for them to try and prove the other wrong when this occurred but the topic of this argument was _one of importance._

All Soldier could do was stand there and deny the very thing he tried to avoid.

 _Losing to Pharah._

 **"You did not best me! I was tired and you took advantage! Expected of a coward like you to use sneaky tactics!"**

"Sneaky tactics that you should already be used too. The look on your face when you saw my fake tears will be a memory to have."

 **"Wait! You were faking this whole time!?"**

She chuckled as she took sips from her fruit punch without answering his question. Nonthing tasted sweeter than this right now, her favorite drink and a whimpering opponent .

"Aww you even got the drink I wanted. Your so sweet when you want to be _honey._ "

 **"Stop taunting me or I will take it back from you _cupcake._ " **

"My you sound so tense. Here, let me help you since you got me something."

She said as she got up from her seat and walked towards Soldier. He took a battle stance as she got closer towards him, he was preparing himself for anything that will come his way.

The two knew they were at war but they were fighting in unknown territory. Pharah and Soldier were a bit clueless of what they were doing but were going to take this challenge head on.

 **"Back off, I don't need any help especially from you!"**

"Why are you being so defensive? I'm just trying to resume what I started. I said I was going to repay didn't I?"

She said with a coy smirk and her hands up to show peace. Soldier knew she was enjoying this way too much. He was still furious over the fact that he played into game so now he needs to find a way to win this somehow.

 _"Gotcha!"_ She thought as she stuck while he was distracted.

His thoughts were interrupted as he felt familiar pressure on neck and shoulders. He already knew who was responsible from how the hands felt around his upper body. He could practically feel the smug smile on her face.

 **"Let go Pharah! I said I was finnnne."**

Her contact had such an effect on him. Her massages were so firm and strong that it made him stretch his words due to how relaxing her massage was.

"If you want me to let go..."

She brought her face close to his ear with her signature smirk.

 _"Then make me."_

She said as she started to increase the intensity. How her fingers moved along his back and muscles were just heavenly. As much as he wanted to swat her hands away, the feeling was too good to even think about doing something like that. She was slowly starting to gain control as he was beginning to lose his senses.

"Well, I'm waiting for you to stop me but your not resisting... could it be that you actually _enjoy_ what I'm doing?"

Pharah was enjoying this immensely. Having Soldier under her control was a feeling she'll never get tired of. She could feel another victory if she keeps up the pressure.

 _"Just a little more and he'll be eating out of my hand."_

 **Soldier could not allow that.**

With all of his remaining strength, he did something he never though he would stoop too. But the saying rings true as always; 'All's fair in hate and war.' He thinks that's how that went.

He finally turned around and clasped both of her hands in his with great speed. She was shocked because she expected him to either remove her hands entirely or allowed her to continue., she didn't expect him to do all of this. With both of their hands clasped together, he took a knee. Pharah's heartbeat began to slyrocket as she saw the scene unfolding in front of her.

 _"He can't be doing what I think he's doing!"_

She thought to herself as she locked eyes with Soldier. She never really expected this to happen to her, especially with him taking the initiative. The real question was should she accept it or deny it. He's a complete psycho with moronic tendencies but he was also a loyal and strong soldier. Was she completely sure of becoming his significant other? What will happen to their job? How will their offspring turn out? Why was she thinking about all of this in the first place. As she was bombarded with rampant thoughts running through her head, Soldier finally broke the silence. Pharah can only guess from what's going to come out of his mouth.

 **"Pharah.."**

"Soldier?"

 **"I love someone else..."**

 ** _Somewhere else_**

"C'mon ya slippery weasel..just a bit more to the bloody left so I can pack up and go home."

The mercs marksman was doing his daily hunts to make sure his aim was sharp. His target was a male deer of average build and height, perfect to show off to his allies. His sights was almost aligned as his finger calmly squeezed the trigger. This was going to be a clean kill, he could feel it.

"There we go almos-"

 ** _SMASH!!!!_**

A resounding sound echoed through his hunting grounds and target fled away. Sniper was beyond pissed about his missed prey but was more confused of the sound that occurred.

"What the bloody hell was that!?!"

Angry and confused, the marksman packed up and went back to the base to his lookout. He'll hunt another day.

 ** _On the track outside the base_**

"Don't you think it's a bit late to be havin a race buddy?"

"Well, you could back out...but that'll mean I'm the most awsome person in this base so-"

"As if! I'm the most awsome person on base! All your going to be seeing is my blue blur love."

"And all your going to be eating is my dust! Hope you enjoy being the second awsome person on base!"

"You sound pretty confident. Loser has to buy the winner lunch then. I can almost taste my fish and chips!"

"Deal!"

The usaual competitive banter were coming from the two runners of the base. Scout and Tracer were always racing to see who was the fastest. The win rates were fifty-fifty and they were looking to change it today. The two quickly got into position on the track with an abundant amount of energy. As the two were preparing their race, Tracer inquired about something.

"Wait... how do we know when to exactly start?"

"Uhhh... I actually didn't think that fa-"

 ** _CRASH!!_**

The two quicksters were startled by the sound that traversed through the track. They could only imagine what caused such a noise as they searched for the source.

"Golly! What do you suppose made that sound?"

"Don't know but I'll take it so I'll see you at the finish line! I like my sandwiches toasted by the way."

He said as quickly sprinted to gain a lead on her.

"Why are you always doing that!"

She said as she quickly blinked towards him. The race has finally begun as the two ban to move at break neck speed.

 ** _In the medical bay_**

"Now to test my... I mean our grand experiment! I couldn't have completed it so quickly with out you Mercy. You have been a valuable assistant."

Medic said which drawn out a blush from Dr. Zielger. The two doctors were finally finished with the elixir that medic was working on. With their combined efforts, they were able to finish it at a timely pace and with some added modifications, make it better. The two have also gotten a bit closer during their time together. Who knew they would have so much in common.

The two smiled at their glorious invention. They were looking forward to how this creation could benefit their team in man-

 ** _BANG!!_**

The loud noise startled the two which caused Medic to drop the important serum. It crashed to the ground with the red liquid changing to a ghastly black. After a few seconds it started to corrode the floor below it.

Medic and Mercy stood the rook king at their hours of work destroyed in a matter of seconds.

sniff*

Mercy was too familiar with that sound.

Medic got on his knees and began to cry with mercy coming to his aid. She patted him on the back while saying comforting words.

"It's ok... shhh we'll just make another one. There's no need to be upset. Calm down, I'm here to help."

"I-I just *sniff* I just want to make our lives easier!"

"I know...I know."

She said as she pulled him in a motherly embrace.

The two stood in that position for an unknown amount of time but one question bothered both of them.

 _Where did that noise come from?_

 **In the Technicians room**

Engineer and Symmetra were both working on their gadgets so they could be more efficient in the field. As they tinkered away at their sentries, they couldn't help but talk about their brilliant plan and the success it had.

"That was a brilliant idea you had Symmetra. I wouldn't have even thought off that."

"I appreciate the praise but you also played a huge part in it Engineer."

"Well...I don't think that I actually did that much to be honest with ya."

"So modest. One of the reasons I like you Dell."

The two were completely satisfied with the results of their plan. Now all they had to do was wai-

 _ **SMASH!!**_

The two were brought out of their thoughts as they saw a dent that resembled the face of Soldier. The two could only imagine what's going on the other room.

"You don't think our plan worked a little too well you think?"

"I hope not. We might need more than mercy if that keeps up."

The two technicians simply prayed and hoped that they don't kill each other.

 ** _In the Soldiers room_**

Soldier was know to power through dangers and pain. His role as a soldier meant he has to endure what was considered unbearable. He's been through a lot of danger but never has he ever seen the wrath of his roommate. He doesn't know how long he can go on for.

He groaned as he felt the pain he was trying to hold in.

He did a mental check of his injuries as he lied limp on the floor. As far as he can tell, everything was either broken or bent out of place. As he wondered if what he did to get a reaction was a good idea or not, he found himself hoisted by his shirt and locked eyes with his slightly injured aggressor. The glare she gave him was so intense that he could've felt himself shake if his bones weren't broken. He tried his best to remember what set her off.

 _ **"Tell me who is it that you love or I swear, I will tear you apart and mercy will put you back together so I can do it again you moronic simpleton!!!"**_

Oh yeah. After hearing those words, he softly chuckled which slowly built up to a small laugh. Pharah was not in the mood for his games as she shook him a bit.

"I never knew dead man could laugh! What's got you so giddy moron?"

He would have answered clearly if his teeth weren't misaligned. His answer was covered by gurgles and spats of blood. Pharah was growing very impatient with him as her grasp strengthened.

 _"Tell me now!"_

 **"Am...Am.."**

 _"Am what! Spill it!"_

 **"Amer...America..."**

And after those uttered words, a smile graced Soldier's face as he fell into unconscious. Pharah finally started to calm down from that ridiculous answer and observe the scene in front of her. She couldn't believe the amount of damage she has done to the room along with her roommate.

"Oh no.. what have I done."

Throughout all that has happened, there was only one thing that she was not looking forward too. The one thing she refused to let happen while she was still here. She could hear it now.

 _She didn't want to but she had too._

 ** _In the medical bay_**

 **"I WIN!!! I AM THE VICTOR ONCE AGAIN SOFTIE**

"Keep talking and you might stay here you idiot!"

The two warriors reported straight to the medical bay to repair Soldier and give a bit of aid to herself as well. The medic was the only one available since mercy was out attending to someone else. As he was healing Soldier, he decided to figure out what happened.

"So, if I'm not being nosy, what exactly happened to my comrade rocket lady? Was my comrade bothering you too much?"

 **"WHY ARE YOU ASKING HER!?! I WAS THE ONE THAT WAS INJURED!!"**

"Shut up idiot. Anyway, me and Soldier had a disagreement in some sorts."

 **"THE SORT MEANING YOU BEING JEA-OOF!"**

Before he was able to finish his sentence, she quickly elbowed him as she finished the story.

"As I was saying, we had a disagreement which led to a fight which produced the results before you."

"So what matters were so important that caused you to injure him to vhis magnitude? Soldier sustains a lot of injuries but it seems like you were trying to kill him."

 **"WHICH SHE IS UNABLE TO DO CAUSE SHE IS TOO SOFT! GO AHEAD AND SAY YOUR REASON SO I CAN CONFIRM MY VICTORY OVER YOU!"**

Pharah was trying her best not to explain why she injured him in that way. Last thing she wanted to do was prove his point which practically gives the victory to him. She had only one option left that would save her pride. She was still at war with Soldier and she would be damned if she just lets him win. There was no way she was just going to let him win so easily.

She swallowed her pride as a blush touched her face. She prepared herself for what she was about to say.

"The matter that we fought over was because he _cheated_ _on me_. He said he loved someone else when he was already in a relationship with me."

Medic was a bit shocked to hear this revelation. That saying basically confirms their theories on the two warriors strange behaviors.

"Really? That explains so much."

 **"SEE!! I TOLD YOU MEDIC! JEALOUSY ALL OVER HE- WAIT WHAT!!"**

Medic continued his questioning.

"So you two have been together secretly I assume?"

Soldier could not believe what he was hearing. He had to stop this immediately.

 **"ABSOLUTELY N-"**

She quickly wrapped her arms around Soldier, practically squeezing him to death with a lovers embrace.

"Yes! We've been in this relationship for a few weeks now. However, I caught him messing around with Symmetra today which made me very upset. Only a **_coward_** would refuse his responsibility, right _Honey_?"

Soldier knew that if he backed down he would lose this battle. He already gained some momentum so he didn't want to lose it so easily. He played right into her tricks again. If he was going down, he might as well take her with him.

"So is this true Soldier?"

 **"...YES, I WAS HANGING OUT WITH SYMMETRA IN A WAY THAT COULD BE CONSIDERED AS CHEATING."**

 _'I knew he wouldn't back down.'_

 **"BUT I WAS JUSTIFIED BECAUSE SHE CHEATED ON ME FIRST WITH ENGINEER!"**

 _"WHAT!?"_

"Oh ho, this is getting interesting. Let me sit down for the rest."

He said as he took a seat and listen to the rest of the story. Pharah couldn't believe he would just take her lie and put another on top of it to make her out as the initiator of this.

"You can't be serious right now!"

 **"BUT I AM, YOU ALREADY KNOW I LIVE BY ABRAHAMS LINCOLN'S MOTTO, 'AN EYE FOR AN EYE.'-"**

"Wrong person moron."

 **"ANYWAY, YOU CHEATED ON ME FIRST WHEN I SAW YOU HUGGING ALL OVER HIM. SO ARE YOU GOING TO TELL THE TRUTH OR ARE YOU TOO MUCH OF A _COWARD_ TO ADMIT IT!"**

Pharah knew she couldn't back down from that statement. She did expect him to put up a fight but she didn't know he was going to play like this. The two warriors glared each other down as they tried to figure out there next move in this situation. Then they both had idea on moving forward.

"Well, how about I take you out for tonight to show how sorry I am _honey_?"

 **"NO! I WILL BE THE ONE THAT WILL TAKE YOU OUT TONIGHT FOR I WAS IN THE WRONG _CUPCAKE!"_**

"No it's fine, I was clearly in the wrong and I hope you can forgive me. I don't want our relationship to simply end because of my actions."

 **"IT WILL BE FINE ONCE I TAKE YOU OUT BECUASE I AM THE BETTER ONE WHEN IT COMES TO OUR RELATIONSHIP! I SHOULDN'T OF CHEATED BACK AND I HOPE THAT YOU'LL FORGIVE ME."**

She couldn't believe what she just heard.

 _"EXCUSE ME!"_

 **"IM NOT IN YOUR WAY!"**

"Is everyone alright in here?"

The voice that pierced through the confusion belonged to none other than Mercy. She quickly scanned the room and noticed the two visitors in the bay

"How wonderful of you to join us fraulein. These two were just doing their usual debate of who's better than who."

"So what are they discussing this time?"

Pharah answered her question with determination.

"Who's the better person of our relationship which is me no doubt!"

 **"PLEASE! I HAD A BETTER RELATIONSHIP WITH MY ROCKET LAUNCHER THAN YOU!"**

"Oh really? We'll see after the date tonight who is superior. I hope your prepared as I show you how lucky you are to have me! This will be the best night of your life!"

 **"IS THAT A CHALLENGE I HEAR!? I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I DONT BACK DOWN EASY, ESSPCIALLY FROM MY SIGNIFICANT OTHER! I WILL MAKE SURE YOU HAVE THE BEST DATE OF YOUR LIFE!"**

"I look forward too it, I'll see you at ten!"

 **"YOU WILL SEE ME AT TEN! SHARP!"**

The two locked eyes with determination clear in both of their faces. They had one goal in mind for tonight and that was to outshine the other at this date. Pharah and Soldier were more than ready to take this challenge head on.

"Well, that's good and all but may you two leave the bay. I have work to resume since you two needed aid.."

Medic said with a bit of annoyance in his voice. Mercy simply nodded to show her agreement as the visitors took their leave.

As the two healers made sure the coast was clear, Mercy tried to question Medic to figure out what took place while she was gone.

"So what happened? Why were those two in the bay for?"

"I'll tell you my friend...at a price of couse."

He said with a psychotic smile on his face. Mercy already knew what he wanted.

"Fine, you can touch my halo but you have tell me what happened first."

"I accept! So you might need to sit down for this one my angel. It seems that are theories had some merit after all."

Mercy simply obliged to his wishes as she took a seat and ignored the warm feeling her face was getting.

 _ **With the mercenaries**_

"You looking mighty sharp there partner."

"Yeah, you look less crazy than usual, what's the fancy get up for anyway?"

The band of mercenaries were having a casual time together as a team. They did this once per week to make sure they never stray from each other. They are a team after all and promised to stick together.

Everyone was in casual attire except for Soldier who sported a red tuxedo with black dress pants and black dress shoes. It was clear that he was trying his best for the date considering his attire and that he smells of cologne and soap. His teammates were surprised by how well dressed he was.

 **"I AM GOING ON AN OUTING WITH THE SOFTIE. I'M GOING TO PROVE THAT I AM THE BETTER OF THE BOTH OF US. THIS WILL BE THE BEST OUTING OF HER LIFETIME."**

"Don't tell me your going on-"

"A date with the madame? I presume so."

Spy said as he decloaked into view, everyone was unaffected but scout was groaning.

"Are you getting annoyed by my presence _garçon_?

"No! I'm friggin heated cuz I lost a bet to Lena! This sucks! I can already hear her laughing it up in my face right now."

"Mpmmm- mph?"

"Yeah, who's the shelia that you taking out tonight? It's not every day someone like you up and gets a gal to on a date with mate."

 **"I JUST TOLD ALL OF YOU! ITS THE SOFIE THAT CHALLENGE ME!"**

"Heavy knows no one with name 'softie'."

"And I'm barely round here because I'm the only marksman on our team capable of defending our base. I rarely know the gossip so splill it ya wanker."

"Mph!"

"Easy comrades, our friend here is going out with the flying mon- I mean Pharah. He told me all about his secret relationship with her."

A couple of the mercenaries gasped while the rest simply stood there. They expected this outcome ever since they started to behave differently so it didn't really shock them.

"I can't believe that this psychotic bastard actually got a girl. You just had to make me look like an idiot huh bucket head."

"Moving on from that, do you have any idea of where to take her?"

 **"OF COURSE! IM TAKING HER TO A FANCY CLUB DOWNTOWN! WELL BE BACK SOME TIME AROUND ONE!"**

The mercenaries nodded their head as they each wished him luck on date tonight.

"Good luck out there partner."

"Keep your eyes up mate."

"Whatever you do, don't marry her please."

Before he was about to leave, a voice stopped him.

"Wait...Don't forget yer watch laddy. Who knows when we might need some...back...uppppp...Zzzzz"

The voice came from Demoman who quickly went back to sleep after his words of wisdom, Soldier decided to take heed and bring his watch along with him.

With their meeting concluding, Soldier started to make his way to the room with a bit of anxiety.

He didn't know what was going to happen but he'll try his best out there.

 ** _With the Agents _**

"Ohhhhh what's the occasion love? It's rare to see you in any dress, especially _that_ one."

"Yes, you look absolutely stunning."

"Thanks for the compliments. I'm simply going on an outing with the idiot. I'll show him who's the better person in this relationship. This will be an night for him to remember."

"You are!?! That means I win the bet! I can already see the look on Jeremy's face right now!"

Tracer exclaimed as she swung her arms in the air with excitement.

The agents were having their usual time together as well. They started this routine to make sure that the mercenaries didn't affect them with their bad habits and way of thinking but it soon turned into a friendly meeting of the agents. The agents were in their casual attire except for Pharah who wore a blue one piece dress that was sleeveless left a part of her midsection and back exposed and adorned black sandal heels. She also wore the sapphire bracelet Soldier gave to her since it went well with her style.

"Pardon my rudeness but who is this 'idiot' you speak of." Genji questioned.

"Yes, I rarely hear you refer to anyone with that name. Isn't that right Snowball?"

The tiny robot responded with positives beeps to show his agreement.

"Well to those who are unfamiliar with her phrasing, she was talking about Soldier, the fellow fighter for the mercenarie's." Mercy clarified.

A few of the agents gasped as they finally knew who she was talking about. The agents really didn't take too kindly to that mercenary.

"You're going on a date with that with that man? He's about as crazy as Junkrat and more dangerous then Road hog !"

Torbjorn said which drawn a mumble from Junkrat and Road hog.

"And his view of honor is warped. He doesn't really strike me as suitable fit for you "

"And he yells a lot! I can barely hear my games anymore!"

As they continued to pull out nonthing but negative remarks about Soldier, Reinhardt decide to share his thoughts on it.

"Friends, lets all calm down. Even though Soldier may be a bit of a handful most of the time with his behavior and actions, he's still our ally who has proved his loyalty through and through and even captured the heart of one of our close friends. I wish you nonthing but good fortune moving forward Pharah."

Reinhardt said as the fellows agents ceased their remarks and also gave her their wishes of luck to her as well.

"I hope your date is successful."

"Have fun on your date love!"

"I trust I won't have to heal you two tonight."

"Sooo where are you two going anyway?" Tracer questioned.

"I'm taking him to a fancy establishment downtown. I'll make sure we are both back at one sharp. Hopefully, he doesn't cause any issues."

As they continue to wish her the best on this outing, she began to make her leave. As she was walking down the halls, she ran into a mature woman with an eyepatch and grey hair. The facial expression she was making appeared to be that of disappointment.

"So you were just going to leave without sharing this with your mother? Why didn't you tell me you were seeing someone?"

Pharah had an idea that Ana wouldn't take to kindly to her decision but that thought quickly faded as Ana's smile started to appear.

"It's fine. I know that you are able to take care of yourself but I didn't want you to forget your watch."

She said as she checked her coat for it and fished it out.

You never know when we might need you both back here. Have fun on your date."

"...Thanks Mom."

"Your welcome Amari."

Pharah quickly embraced her mother as she gathered her watch and proceeded back to their room. She was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"Just between you and me, I think he might make a fine _husband_. Am I expecting grandkids out of this?"

Pharah simply blushed at the statement as she continued her trip to their room to prepare while Ana also departed with a small smile..

With all of the preparation out of the way, she was prepared to take this battle head on.

She didn't know how to face this, but that won't stop her from doing her best.

 ** _In the Soldier's room_**

The two warriors were putting the finishing touches on their attire. Pharah applied a bit of makeup and her golden cuffs while Soldier straighten his bow and put on his captains hat for the evening. The two were ready to mock the others attire. There was no way they could keep this act up for long.

 _"There's no way that moron would have put any effort in this. He's probably still in his combat coat."_

 _ **"I'm one hundred percent sure that softie treated this with no care at all. She's probably still in her gym attire."**_

As they finally got out of their separate sides of the room, the two laid eyes on each other. The two soldiers couldn't believe what they were looking at. They were completely stunned by each other's appearance.

 _"Woah..."_

 ** _"Woah..."_**

After their gaze lasted for more than a few minutes, Pharah finally broke the silence.

"Well you look handsome. I see you are wearing the tux I gave you." She said trying to keep her composure.

She couldn't believe that he actually put on the clothes she gave too him. Also the fact that he looked absolutely stunning with it on. She couldn't take her eyes off his handsome appearance.

 **"Of course, it would've been rude for me to ignore my date's request. You look absolutely beautiful along with the sapphire bracelet I gave you."** Soldier was trying his best not fall under pressure.

With how she looked right now, Soldier would have preferred the gym attire entirely. She looked so beautiful in her dress that even Soldier couldn't ignore it.

After their exchanged compliments, Soldier extended his arm out for her. She was surprised that he was handling himself as a gentleman.

"My, your acting like such a gentleman. Lets see how long you can keep this up for." She said with a bit of tease in her voice. It seems that Soldier was intent on winning this challenge, looks like she'll have to try a bit harder.

 **"I'll keep it up until my blood runs cold. Also, I will have the liberty of driving you to the locations because that's also what gentlemen do."**

"But you can't drive. You've never been behind a-"

 **"Nonsense, I've battled countless enemies while in a vehicle. Plus, I get to finally drive the new car Engineer just made. Now shall we go my princess?"**

He said as he hooked his arm around a reluctant Pharah. She had a bad feeling of letting him dive but it seems like he was not changing his mind. She decided to let him drive to see if he was actually capable of doing it.

 _'I hope we get there in one piece.'_ She thought as they mad their way to the garage.

 _ **At the club entrance**_

 ** _SKKKKRRRR!_**

The sounds of a rocket powered sports car filled the air as it came to a screeching halt. As the car came to a complete stop in front of the club, Soldier hopped out with a rush of adrenaline.

 **"Now that's what I call a** **vehicle fit for an American right there! Brings me back to my days in the war. Engi really out did himself with this one."**

After a few seconds, Pharah finally hopped out of the car with a bit of dizziness overtaking her. After it finally calmed down, she took Soldier by the shoulder as she told him something very important.

"I'm driving home."

 **"But I'm t-"**

"I'm driving us home. **Period**."

She said with a demanding look. Soldier decided not to challenge it any further as they walked towards the entrance of the club. They were met with a robotic bouncer who was in charge of letting customers in. He seemed a bit too average to be considered a bouncer but the two ignored it. The robot didn't take too kindly to Soldier and Pharah.

"Hold it, you two are gonna need to show some identification before you can enter."

"That won't be a problem right _Jane._ " She said as emphasized his name. She knew of Soldiers disliking to robots so she had to make sure he behaves.

 **"No, it won't be _Amari._ "**

The two brought out their IDs and handed it to the robot.

As the bouncer analyzed both of their ID, he looked straight at Soldier with a glare. It seems like there was a promblem.

"Is there a promblem?"

"Your fine miss but not you mister. You part of an organization or something, what's this insignia mean on your ID?"

He showed his ID to reveal a red logo of a bomb. There were rumors that circulated around the city that this company housed mercenaries which the city don't take too kindly too.

 **"Oh that? I'm a... uh...-"**

"He's a demolitions expert. He carries that around to prove that he knows his way around explosives. All the explosions he's experienced messed with his memory so he's very forgetful."

Soldier simply nodded to Pharah's save.

"And how would you know that miss?"

"Well..."

 **"She would know that because she's my wife and I don't appreciate the way you're talking too her. I expected better since this is our anniversary.**

"Oh! I had no idea, forgive me. You two can proceed and congratulations."

 **"That's what I thought."**

"Thank you sir. Shall we proceed _darling._ "

Pharah said as she wrapped her arms around his to sell the act.

The bouncer moved out the way for the two soldiers who made their way inside the club.

As soon as they were out of sight, Pharah let go and punched Soldier on his arm which got his attention.

"Thanks."

Soldier simply gave a smile smile.

As they made their way deeper into the club, the bouncer hopped on his cell phone to relay a message.

"Hey boss, I got a mercenary and a suspected overwatch agent entering the club, what actions should we take?"

"Isn't it obvious? Eliminate them. Those people were responsible for blowing up that whole warehouse. I lost a lot of money that day so now it's time for a little payback. Wait until they let their guard down and then take care of them with extreme prejudice. There better not leave this place alive."

"Yes sir."

The robot began to relay the instructions to the rest of the staff. This was going to be a night to remember for the warriors.

 ** _Inside the club_**

The club was certainly set to high standard with the remarkable decor and furniture along with magnificent color scheme. Pharah and Soldier navigated their way to a table with a bit of difficulty considering there was a dance floor in the middle of the club. As they sat down they began to challenge each other with words.

 **"So, is there any reason you're delaying the inevitable. There's no way you can outbest from all the fun we're going to have."**

Soldier smirked as Pharah laughed a bit.

"I don't know what you're talking about? The only thing that is inevitable is the fun your going to have with me darling.~" She said with a wink. Pharah was not intent on losing this challenge.

 **"We'll see about that princess."** He said as he relaxed in his chair. The two stared at each other for a while until Pharah broke the silence. This was a date after all so she might as well learn more about him.

"So.. what do you do in your spare time besides bother me?"

 **"You already know that."**

"I actually forgot so-"

 **"What?! How can you forget that I juggle my rockets! And you say your better than me at this."**

"Well, what do I do in my spare time then? You should obviously know that right?"

 **"Easy, work on your legs in the gym."**

She blushed a bit after hearing that.

"W-What makes you say that? You like staring at my legs or something!"

Soldier did not want to get beat up again. He could feel the build up.

 **"B-Because of the time you dislocated my jaw with one of your kicks. I am a firm believer you work on your legs any chance you get."**

"Oh."

Pharah chuckled a bit as the memory came back to her. This happened when they first met each other.

"Oh I remember that. That was when we merged our organizations and you surprised me when I was settling in to our room. You don't just sneak up and yell 'hi' to your allies."

 **"I do that all the time to my teammates and they never had a problem with it."**

"They're probably used to it. Well, aren't your going to ask something about me since that's what you're _supposed_ to do."

 **"I was getting to that...** **So what fighting style do you prefer?"**

"Martial arts. I learned it when I was a child and mastered every aspect of it when I became an adult. How about you? Wrestling I assume from your seeing your tactics in battle."

 **"Negative, I've never really learned any proper fighting techniques so I made them myself."**

Pharah could honestly believe that. His way of fighting is unorthodox but it does get the job done.

"Interesting, well maybe I could show you some if you're interested."

She said with a genuine smile.

 **"I might actually take you up on that offer."**

He also said with a genuine smile

The conversation they had and continued was going smoothly. They shared tales of their times in war, what their team was like and how dominant they were in the field. It went so perfectly that it started to feel like an actual date and went to them learning more about each other personally and also reminiscing about their times as roommates. The two were enjoying each other's company immensely and it kept up for so long too.

"... And then as soon as flew back into fray, I was able to shoot a concussive blast that bounced every enemy off the bridge."

 **"And then what happened?"** Soldier said as he listened intently.

Pharah was about to finish but was interrupted by the robotic waiter. It seems Soldier will have to wait to hear the end.

"Sorry for the wait, we are extremely packed tonight. So what are your beverages of choice for the night?"

 **"I'll take whatever American beer you got... and bring a pitcher."**

"Alright, and for you madam."

"I'll have a glass of White Obelisk."

"Ohhh a fine choice. I'll be back with your drinks shortly." He said as he made his way to the bartender to collect their drinks.

 **"What's a White obisk?"**

"It's Obelisk and it's a wine that originated from Egypt. I only drink it on special occasions."

 **"Then what's so special about this occasion?"**

"It'll mark my second victory over you obviously." She said with a smile that Soldier simply chuckled at.

 **"The battle is not over yet Pharah."**

"It never is, isn't Soldier."

The two could never get tired of each other's will to win. Their stare never left each other's as the waiter returned.

"Here are your drinks, the finest American brew for the mister and a fine Egyptian spirit for the miss."

The two thanked the waiter for their drinks and continued their conversation. Their conversations began to get more personal as the alcohol began to circulate in their system. They didn't drink enough to be incapable of driving but it was enough to make the dance floor seem appealing to both of them. Soldier decided to initiate the action,

 **"Want to hit the dance floor? That way I can prove I'm the better dancer or are you too much of a _coward_ to dance with me!"** Soldier said with rosy cheeks as Pharah laughed a bit loudly to his offer. It seems that they consumed more than a bit of their drink. Hopefully the two would be able to ride back home. Nevertheless, Pharah took his challenge with equal energy.

"You couldn't dance even if your life depended on it! Let me show you who's the better dancer. Let's see if you can keep up with me.~"

After those words she quickly took his hand and led him to the dancer floor. The two were simply jamming in the crowd while the DJ played fast paced songs like _"Dynamite"_ by Taio Cruz, _"Fireworks"_ by Katy Perry, and

 _"Grenade"_ by Bruno Mars. The two were having the time of their life as they slowly forgot the reason they went on the dance floor in the first place. Pharah was jamming out like a rockstar on a guitar while Soldier was banging his head and doing a bit of a conga dance. This kelps on until the effects of the alcohol began to wear off.

As they were about to take a rest, one more song came on. The song was called _"True Love"_ by P!nk. As the song began to play, everyone got with a partner and began to slowly dance with each other which left the two warriors in a bit of an awkward situation. The two looked at each other for confirmation before they closed the distance between each other and began to dance as one. As they continued to dance, their focus remained only on the other person. Soldier and Pharah were still a bit new to this whole slow dancing but they were adapting to it rather quickly.

"Your actually pretty good at this _honey_."

 **"You are as well _cupcake_." **

Something about hearing their taunts were a bit different this time. It felt more welcoming rather than annoying.

The two continued their slow dance as the lyrics really sank in to their minds. It's as if this song described _their_ current relationship. The two knew they cared for each other as allies but could they actually be something more? Is it something that they really want? Could the other actually want that life as well? All of these questions ran through both of their minds. As the song ended, the two locked eyes with each other as they continued to hold on to each other as if their life depended on it.

It took only a few seconds as they inched their face towards each other.

 ** _BANG!_**

A shot rang out which caused panic all through the dance floor as participants screamed and began to scatter through the exits as five robotic guards armed with guns began to make their entrance on the floor. They scanned the area until they finally found the two targets. The two warriors were prepared to make a stand to the threat.

"Eliminate them. Boss says they don't get out of here alive."

The robot in the front said as the four other robots began to fire at the two soldiers whose instincts began to kick in. The two ran off and found cover behind a flipped table while figuring out a plan to deal with this problem.

"Alright, we don't have time to figure out why they're attacking us but we need to figure how to play this. We're out numbered and out gunned right now so let's actually think this through."

 **"How about we show those walking can openers what America can really do!"**

He said as he pulled out his shotgun from his coat pocket. Pharah was shocked to say the least.

"How did you-!"

 **"Like I wouldn't bring my weapons just in case. I'm a soldier after all. Here, I knew you wouldn't be prepared so I packed a pistol for you."**

"You are just full of surprises tonight aren't you _honey._ Thinking about me now are we?

She said as she loaded the pistol and cocked it back. She always enjoyed the times when Soldier wasn't a complet idiot.

 **"Don't push it _cupcake._ Now it might take you some time to learn our wea-"**

Soldier didn't even finish his sentence as she ran out of cover and fired a couple shots at their attackers with pristine accuracy. One robot was out of commission as a few bullets struck him directly in the head. He fell to the ground with blue liquid pouring out the wound.

 **"Well I can't let her have all the fun!"**

He said as he also ran out of cover and let out a few shots against the robots. His shots were connecting but it was only lethal to one robots as it fell to the ground with sparks flying out of it. The fire fight was a bit of a standstill with shots flying out but not hitting anybody. Pharah and Soldier continued to fire until they got in a good position to take the robots out of commission.

 ** _*click* *click*_**

That was not a good sound to hear as the warriors were in the open with empty weapons.

"They're out! Finish them!"

 ** _*click* *click*_**

It seems like the robots were also in the same boat as they found that they also have ran out of bullets.

Pharah and Soldier regrouped in front of the three robots in their battle stances. They were prepared to go hand to hand with their enemies since they lacked ammo for their weapons.

The robots didn't hesitate to charge at their opponents. Soldier was wrestling one of them and was able to get a hold of the machine. He flipped the robot over his should and proceeded to get ahold of his head and ripped it clean off with his bare hands. Soldier held the robot's head as a prize.

 **"Have fun rebooting in robot hell you talking toaster oven!"**

Pharah used her speed to dodge the robot she was facing. She kept dodging and weaving until she found an opening at the legs. She used the opening as she sweeper the robot off its feet and fell to the floor with a crash. She didn't hesitate to finish him as she brought her heel down on its head, completely smashing it to pieces. She lifted her oil covered heels out of the mangled wires.

"I'll have to deep clean these later."

There was only one robot remaining after the slaughter that Pharah and Soldier started. The two stared the robot down as they were trying to figure out who would take this enemy on. They were always bickering over her something.

 **"I got this hunk of metal."**

"Don't bother, I got this."

 **"No, I will defeat this robot and my one liners are way better!"**

"Now you're just being petty! Step aside and let me show you how the pros do it!"

The robot simply glared at the two soldiers arguing over who will face it. The bouncer pressed a few buttons on its wrist and after a few seconds, the robot began to transform into a bigger and muscular version of its self. Pharah and Soldier still stood their ground as the robot finally reached its full size. The robot actually took the form of a real bouncer. It cracked its robotic knuckles and taunted them.

"So... who wants to be eliminated first?"

 **"I can't die you glorified toaster! ATTTTTTAAACCCK!"**

Soldier said as he charged straight at the robotic bouncer. The two were at a standstill until the robot simply picked him up and threw him back at his position near Pharah. His tuxedo sustained a bit of damage which pissed Pharah off.

"I just bought those today!"

She said as she tried to attack the robot with her quickness and agility only to have him dodge all of her attacks. He found an opening after a whiffed kick and grabbed her leg. It threw her right into Soldier who just recovered from his fight. The two warriors were in a daze as they tried to figure out his weakness.

"Get off of me you idiot! I can't think when you're on top of me."

 **"Correction: You get off of me! I did not throw you on myself now did I?"**

Pharah simply pushed him off as she tried to think of a plan. What exactly is a robots weakness? They were out of bullets and the robot was able to counter both of their fighting styles so easily.There has to be something that they can do to even the odds.

She quickly got an idea as she saw a pitcher of Soldiers beer. A form of liquid that could make it short circuit and possibly revert back to its normal state. She was reaching for it but was stopped by someone.

It seems that Soldier was not going to stand for this.

 **"Ohhhh no! I've already lost my shovel because of you! I refuse to lose my brew!"**

"Stop your complaining! I'll get you some more later."

 **"You're gonna have to pry this out of my cold hands!!"**

His words were in vain as she snatched the pitcher away from him and threw it at the bouncer. The robot analyzed the object being thrown but was unable to dodge it, causing it to short circuit and return back to its normal form. As the transformation was finally completed, the robot looked up to see the two warriors with an evil smirk on both of their faces.

"Uh oh."

The robot got the most severe beating of its entire lifetime as Soldier and Pharah continued their attacks with no mercy shown at all. The only remains of the robot was the mess of bolts and screws around the dance floor. The two soldiers stood over their battle ground as they both smiled at each other.

Even though they were attacked, this wasn't such a bad date after all. They really enjoyed each other's company.

 _ **BEEP!**_

As the two stood victorious over their dominant performance, their watches begin to beep.

A video chat came in revealing a distressed scout and the sound of a war zone in the background.

'Hey guys! Sorry to-

 ** _BOOM_**

Medic get over there! Anyway sorry to interrupt y'all time together but the base is getting over runner and we need help right friggi-

Hey loves! I hope you two are enjoying your date! Also we might nee-

 ** _RAT-TAT-TAT-TAT_**

Scout! Tracer! Don't just stand there! We need your help for crying out loud!

We're on it! Alright guys, see ya when y'all get here! We nee-BZZZT-!'

The transmission cut off before another word was said. It was clear to both of them where the next stop should be. They had to report for duty and no thing was going to stop them.

 ** _They were soldiers after all,_**

"It seems we'll have to finish this another time. I hate to admit it but I actually did have a good time."

 **"Affirmative! So did I, you actually impressed tonight. Now let's head out, I'm still in the mood to kick ass and take names!"**

He said as he headed out towards the car but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm driving remember."

 **"But I-"**

She stared at him for a few seconds with a demanding look until he finally relinquished the car keys. Her stare turned into a smile as she took the keys from him.

"Don't worry, I'll get you some more of that American brew and I'll finish the story on the way back."

Soldiers eyes lit up as the two finally left out of the club into the parking lot and straight into the sports vehicle. The work of a soldier was never done as they began to ride off towards the base.

 _This will definitely be a night to remember._

 ** _Wow, I am complete ass at combat scenes but I'll get better I promise. Again, really really sorry for the wait so I made another long one. The only real excuse I have was that really big one shot I made that you DO NOT want to read at all *wink wink*. So a couple more chapters and we'll be finished :( but hey I'll continue to make more of these two and more when I'm done so :). Thanks for keeping up and I'll see you in the next one my guys._**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Vroom!_**

The sounds of a racing sports car filled the air as it drove though cold night on the streets of the highway. The night was still young as the two warriors made their way towards the base to offer their assistance. It was going to be a while before they get there so they managed their time wisely. Pharah was focused on the road while Soldier loaded and checked his shot gun from their latest fight. The only sounds that were present was the clicking and pumping of his weapon and the faint sound of the radio from the car. Pharah didn't mind the radio, but the sounds of Soldier constantly checking his weapon was starting to get the best of her.

"Soldier." She said which caused him to turn towards her.

 **"What is it? Can't you see I'm trying to reload my weapon before we head back to the base? I need to make sure I have enough to deal with those unpatriotic bastards."** He replied. Pharah simply ignored the attitude as she explained her dilemma to him.

"That's the promblem. The sounds you're making are distracting me from the road. Can you please refrain from loading your weapon until we get off the road? I'm trying to make sure we make it there safely after all."

Her answer was met with opposition from Soldier. Their conversations never fail to turn into a full blown argument with each other. That dominant personality they both had was always a key factor in this as well.

 **"How about you just focus on the road better! I need to make sure we have enough ammunition to deal with whatever we're up against!"**

"How're we supposed to do that if we crash because I can't focus! It's not like I'm asking you to quit all together!"

 **"That's the consequences of not letting me driv-"**

"You know what... Just drop it. You can carry on with what you were doing. Forgive me for being mindful of our health." She said as she put her full attention to the road. Soldier huffed as he went back to his weapon.

The familiar sounds of the radio and Soldier's weapon filled the car yet again as they both put all of their focus into their task. This went on for a few more minutes until one of them finally broke the silence. Usually they would've argued for longer but something just felt off. He decided to break the silence with a question that was bothering him.

 **"I was wondering..."**

"Wondering about what?" She said as her eyes never left the road. Soldier examined his shotgun as he continued.

 **"How you used our pistol so well. It's a special design only known to us so how exactly did you know what to do with it?"**

She chuckled a bit after hearing that.

"As if I'm going to tell you. It's none of your concern anyway, just know that I am capable of using your team's weapons at anytime."

 **"That has risen my curiosity to the peak, now you must tell me or else."**

"And what exactly are you going to do?"

Soldier didn't say anything as he just went back to his weapon. It may not seem like it but this ride to the base felt very awkward for the both of them. They both wanted something spontaneous to happen as if to relieve this silence. They just weren't feeling like their usual selfs tonight.

"You're not gonna do anything?"

 **"No reason too."**

The two went back to the awkward silence. It felt really tense until Pharah had an ideal topic for them to talk about. Something that could _always_ drag on a conversation.

"So, How was your time at the club?"

 **"As if I'm going to tell _you_." **He said with a smug smile. It seems that Pharah was going to have her hands full with this one.

"It's fine, you don't have to tell me the amount of fun you had with me." She said which made Soldier take offense. He quickly remembered the reason they went out in the first place.

 **"What are you on about softie?! That doesn't mean anything!"** He said but his smile betrayed his words. Pharah was quick to point it out.

"Well, the _smile_ on your face begs to differ, admit it, you had a great time. The music, the dancing, _along with me of course._ It must've been difficult taking your eyes off me.~" She said, returning the smug smile back to him.

Soldier knew he couldn't just give up that easily.

 **"What about** _your_ **time, huh? I'm sure I provided you with the best night of your life, especially on the** _dance floor. Bet you didn't know I still got it huh?He said which was met with laughs from her._

"And I'm the one talking nonsense. I had fun, sure, but it's not like I had that much fun." She said with tinted cheeks of pink that Soldier could see through the darkness of the night.

 **"Those pink cheeks of your's say you did. "**

The two soldiers stared at each other, waiting for the other to fire back. As much as they wanted to say that they didn't enjoy their night, their physical reactions exposed their true thoughts on how it turned out. The two had a wonderful night and both of them hoped that they could do it again.

They never thought they had this much fun with their _'rival'_

 _ ***Clink Clink**_

The two were brought out of their thoughts as the sound of metal colliding filled their ears, it seem that the sound came from _bullets_. Pharah looked in the side mirrors and saw two vehicles approaching them from the back with armed robots hanging out the windows. The club logo was extremely apparent on their vehicle, it seems the boss wasn't done with them just yet.

"We got sights on them boss, what's the next move?" The robotic shooter asked on his phone.

"Finished what the other useless robots couldn't. I want them dead. **_Now_**." The boss said as he abruptly hung up the phone. The shooter leaned out of his window to give directions to the other vehicle.

"Stay behind us just in case! We can't let these two escape!" His words were met with a thumbs up from the other driver. The first vehicle increased their speed and were right behind the two warriors. Pharah and Soldier need to do something quickly, moments like these brings out their killer instincts and quick thinking.

"Soldier, we need to lose them before they run us off the road, got any ideas?"

Soldier said nonthing as he reached in the back and pulled out his beloved RPG. As he was loading the weapon, Pharah interrupted him by grabbing his beloved primary.

"You're **not** using that."

Soldier could not believe what he was hearing.

 **"You can't be serious right now!We're being chased by self aware can openers! I'm not taking any chances!"** He exclaimed.

"We don't know if there's any humans in the car! This what I'm talking about, you don't think things thro-"

 ** _*Crash*_**

The vehicle pulled up to the side of the agents car and tried to ram it off the road. The robot, with the assault rifle in its hands, leaned over to get a good shot at the two. Pharah was trying her best to keep the car on the street and out of the robot's line of sight while Soldier was thinking of another way to deal with the vehicles.

"Use your shotgun and disable their cars!" She suggested.

 **"Negative, I only have eleven more shots left! I need these for when we reach the base!"**

"Then how are we going to get them off our trail!?"

Soldier knew exactly how to stop them, convincing her to go with it was another story.

 **"...Open the window."**

As soon as those words left his mouth, she shook her head.

"Oh no, I'm not letting you do anything crazy like that! Do you ev-"

 **"Pharah, If you want us to make it there to help our team, open the window!"**

It seems that he was determined to go through with his plan regardless. She sighed as she lowered his window, granting him access to proceed with his plan. Before he jumped out, she grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Just be careful idiot."

Those words were met with his smile as went to the back of their vehicle, he gave her a nod and she lowered the window towards the end of their car. The robot was still trying to get a good angle on them, unaware that a person was planning to _get on_ their vehicle.

"I still can't get an angle! Drive closer!" The robot said which was met with a frustrated answer.

"There's no way I can do that! We're also trying to stay on the ro-!"

 ** _Thump!_**

The conversation between the driver and shooter was cut short due a loud sound, the shooter was furious, he thought the driver hit something.

"I bet you hit something you blind fool!"

"Always blaming me! I think the noise came from up top, why don't you check it out since you're the muscle!"

The robot mumbled silent curses as he leaned his whole frame out of the window to check the roof of the car. A few seconds of silence passed as the driver was waiting for the robot to return.

Then the sound of someone leaning back in was heard by the driver. The robot would've reported what he found but it didn't say a word.

"Well, What was up there?" The driver asked.

 **"Only the greatest American alive!"**

As the driver acknowledged those words, he turned around only to be met with the sight of a fist and pure darkness after that.

 ** _X_**

Pharah was wondering what was happening in that car, it wouldn't take this long to conquer a vehicle but her wonders were finally put to rest as the window lowered to reveal Soldier with a thumbs up.

 **"This vehicle is secured. You can thank me later."** He said, Pharah had a look of confusion which didn't go unnoticed by Soldier.

 **"What now?"**

 _"Who's behind the wheel?"_

Soldier's smile quickly turned into a straight face as the vehicle began to swerve out of control. It seems that Soldier didn't think this whole thing through like usual. Pharah signaled for him to jump out the window towards their car which he did with no hesitation.

 ** _Thump!_**

After a few seconds of swerving, the unmanned vehicle drove off the road into a tree, rendering it immobile. It seems their plan was successful but their was no time to rest as the other vehicle increased its speed. The vehicle housed two robotic shooters which let out shots at Soilder who had yet to get in the car.

"Get em!"

 ** _Rat-tat-tat!_**

They let out a volley of bullets as Soldier who quickly retreated into their car with minimal injuries and bullet wounds. He was used to getting shot at so it really wasn't much for him to worry about it. Now that one vehicle was taken care of, they had to think of an idea to take down the other one. The same plan wouldn't be as effective due to their increased fire power, along with Soldier being a bit injured for the task.

 **"Cmon...how do you even work this thing?!"**

Pharah looked over to her distressed partner with an assault rifle in his hand. It appears that he was trying to work it but was confused by the modern design. It seems that he hasn't adjusted to the modern weaponary yet.

"Where did you get that?"

 **"From the vehicle I crashed. They clearly didn't need it anymore so I helped myself. We're gonna need all the power we can get."** He said as he continued to fiddle with it. Pharah tried not to laugh at difficulty he was having with the weapon.

"You don't know how to use those, do you?"

 **"O-Of course I know how to use these! I simply forgot!"**

She could easily operate the weapon but it would require her full attention. If they wanted to reach the base, she had to do the unthinkable.

"... I'll take care of the vehicle behind us and you drive for a bit but as soon as I'm done, we switch back, understood?"

Soldier thought about it. Letting her show him up was something he always wanted to avoid, but this was a chance to drive the new car for a bit.

 **"Alright, don't think I'm doing this because you're a better shot than me!"**

"Wouldn't think of it, now move over."

After a bit of difficulty, the two finally switched seats and task, Pharah took the passenger seat with the rifle while Soldier got behind the wheel. She wasted no time as she quickly readied her weapon, she took one more glance at Soldier who already knew what she was going to say.

 **"Yeah, yeah...I'll be careful cupcake."** He said which brought out giggles from Pharah. They always found the time to make fun of each other no matter the situation, she didn't mind it at all as she retorted back.

"Thanks _honey."_

She leaned out the window and returned fire with decent accuracy. It was heated affair between the vehicles as they returned shots towards each other. Soldier driving skills weren't helping the situation as it was throwing off her aim a bit.

"Can you calm down a bit on the wheel! It's already difficult enough hitting a moving target!"

 **"So you want me to drive like a Canadian?!"**

"You're a headache!"

 **"And you're a stomach ache! Two can play these games missy!"**

Pharah knew that with Soldier behind the wheel, she wasn't going to get a clear shot on anyone. Maybe if she shot something else that would render their vehicle completely useless.

She took that chance as she began to spray at their tires. Her guess was right as the tires began to deflate and the vehicle started to slow down. The last of the vehicles were taken care off as the figure of the agitated robots and driver began to disappear. Soldier and Pharah had nonthing but road ahead of them. They live to fight another day.

The two were driving for a few minutes until Pharah elbowed Soldier which got his attention. Now that they were in the clear, it was time to switch task.

"Switch seats moron."

 **"Why?"**

"Because you drive like a maniac, now... switch or I'll force you." She said with a pause in her sentence. Soldier wasn't going to give her the wheel that easy. It seems that something was wrong with her and Soldier knew exactly what it was.

 **"Negative, you're tired and I will not allow a crash to happen because of it. I will continue to drive until we get there."**

"Tired?! I'm not- *yawn* -tired!" She finished as her eyes slowly began to droop. Soldier couldn't help but tease her as she slowly succumbing to her sleepy state.

 **"Look at you, already tired before we even reached the... base."**

 ** _Uh oh._**

"Don't speak too soon, it seems you're also at the brink of sleepiness as well."

 **"AMERICANS DON'T-** *yawn* **-GET TIRED MISSY!"** He said as Pharah began to slowly chuckle. It seems that both of the warriors were in need of some time to recover, the battle at the club along with highway chase did a number on their stamina. They don't stand a chance against anybody like this.

"How about we both just take a small rest? A little down time won't hurt anyone." Soldier wasn't having it as he continued to drive.

 **"And risk our teammates losing the battle!? Like hell I'm goin-"**

 ** _Skrrr!_**

Soldier's grip slipped on the wheel as he tried his best to control it. After the recovery, Pharah gave him a demanding look along with demanding words.

"Pull over."

 **"B-"**

" _Now."_

Soldier thought it was best to follow her command for, he's already been through enough situations when he was out of energy and she would take full advantage, there's no way he's experiencing that again. The two warriors finally came to a stop and set up for a bit of rest.

Soldier was starting to close his eyes and rest as he used his coat as a cover but was distracted by the sound of... _shivering?_

 _*Brrr*_

He turned towards his teamate who appeared to be asleep with her eyes shut but her shivering body says otherwise. Her attire wasn't really meant for this kind of weather during the late night, so Soldier decided to help her a bit.

He took off the coat of his tuxedo and promptly wrapped it around Pharah, who seemed annoyed by his actions as it stirred her from her sleep.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she opened one eye to see what was wrapped around her.

 **"It's my coat, I saw you were shivering so...-"**

"Take it back. It's my fault for dressing this way so I should take my consequences." She said as she unwrapped his coat and handed it to him to which he refused.

 **"I can't take it back, it wouldn't be right as your _date_ to make you feel uncomfortable."**

Pharah said nonthing as she let those words sink in. She completely forgot the reason they were out here in the first place. But was this date really a _date?_

 **Brrr***

After a few seconds, she noticed that he was also beginning to shiver. All the holes from today's conflict wasn't doing much justice. She decided to return the favor as she closed the distance between them and shared her warmth with him. She was basically leaning her body on his sitting form. Now it was his turn to be confused.

 **"What are you doin-"**

"Not another word idiot. I'm simply returning the favor, nonthing else."

The two were probably a blushing mess but due to the night sky, their facial features were hard to see. Pharah was the first to fall asleep as Soldier stood on guard for a bit, just in case.

He quickly glanced down at his roommate as thoughts about her filled his mind, her sleeping form was such a marvel to look at. Out of all the agents, she has most certainly made an impression on him. He's never really met anyone with the same tenacity that she has. He doesn't know why but he just revels in the feeling of being at war with her, nonthing has given him a better reason to improve himself then her.

 _*slip*_

Then that's when he noticed that there was something sticking out on his coat. He pulled it out to reveal the pictures they took at the fair on their secret outing. His eyes went straight towards the last picture. He just couldn't look away from this...pretty pose they both had. It's as if they were both...

"...it is a nice picture, isn't it?"

Soldier wasn't even surprised that she was still awake, there was no way she would just fall asleep just like that.

 **"Yeah, it's nice."**

The two soldiers simply stared at the photo, reminiscing about the memories behind the photo. All the time they spent together, the many battles they've won as a team, they both wondered if that actually _meant_ something to them now.

"...Soldier?"

He raised his head to show that he was listening. Pharah thought about what she was doing and decided against it.

"Never mind, it's stupid anyway. Let's just rest for now. I'm confident out team will be able to hold their own." She said as she began to close her eyes and lean more into him as if he was her pillow.

 _She hoped he wouldn't move away from her embrace._

After a few minutes passed, the sounds of her gentle breathing began to fill the car as she slept which was pulling Soldier closer to his slumber.

Before he submitted to his sleep, he left a parting gift to the sleeping Pharah as he wrapped a protective arm around her.

 **He hoped she wouldn't wake up from his contact.**

After a few seconds, he finally fell asleep as he began to snore, completely unaware of the small smile she had when she huddled a bit closer. The two warriors were finally getting some rest for their upcoming fight at the base. A rest well deserved for their performance today.

 _Hopefully, their teammates will be able to hold their own._

 ** _My guys... I'm guessing that some of you are thinking; "I waited three fucking weeks for this short ass update?! I'm gonna beat your ass My guy!", I mean, my editor is thinking that, and I'm the editor. But since I have nice people reading this story, y'all won't say that and forgive me for being so lazy and late with this story... right? Anyway, I dont like posting updates on why I took so long_** ** _cause why would you get a notification about a new chapter and it's just an update with no new material? Shit's corny, no offense to people who do that though, sorry. So I did a small chapter with the update you see here :). Now, I'm not leaving this story (Obviously) but my dumbass started so many stories that I haven't been putting my full attention to this one. I feel bad for doing that cause I remember when I was popping these bitches out a day, now your lucky to get one in almost two weeks. So I might just put all my other stories on hold and focus on this one, but I don't know yet. But I guarantee you that I'm not leaving this story unfinished, the only things that's gonna stop me is death and nonthing else! So sorry for the wait, along with a half-assed chapter no less but the next one will be a good one as we go back to the team and give our pair a rest :D. See y'all in the next one my guys... oh and thanks for the fucking support, love to know that these two is getting some love ;). And since the next updates might be like this, this story won't end at fifteen chapters so... a plus I guess. _**


	14. Chapter 14

**_An author was chilling at his house playing the new mk 11 with procrastination._**

 ** _They were having a grand time until..._**

 ** _*creak*_**

 ** _The door slowly opened to reveal the editor and proofreader._**

 ** _"Sup yall. I'll get with yall in a minute, I'm so close to beating this tow-"_**

 ** _BANG!_**

 ** _The author was cut short as the editor shot the TV with a shotgun. The author was furious._**

 ** _"What the fuck was that for!?!?"_**

 ** _They said nonthing as they held up his phone with a document of his next update to "A soldiers war"._**

 ** _Procrastination laughed._**

 ** _"Don't worry about it, he'll get to it lat-"_**

 ** _BANG!_**

 ** _The editor fired another shot which blew the unwanted trait's head clean off._**

 ** _He fell to the ground with a thud as the Author began to panic._**

 ** _The editor quickly switched his focus to the author who held his hands up._**

 ** _" You won't shoot me, I'm the writer remember."_**

 ** _He said with a smug face._**

 ** _"Well, as long as they aren't lethal." The proofreader pointed out._**

 ** _The editor nodded his head as he trained his gun on the Authors legs._**

 ** _"WOAH! THERE'S NO NEED! I'LL GET TO IT!"_**

 ** _And with those words, the two allies handed the author his phone and watched him get to work._**

 ** _END._**

 ** _My guys... It's been over a month since I updated this. I feel like such lazy bum rn :'(. I hate it cause this is my first story I've ever written. Like this is my child right here and I've been neglecting it. So, I'm probably gonna go back to my old roots with this story. I was thinking of making a super long chapter but with the all the other stuff I gotta update it kinda makes it a wee bit harder so I might just go back to making small chaps but they come out quicker._** ** _BTW this is an update chapter which focuses on my ideas for the future but you still get a story, don't want to leave yall hanging. Enjoy my guys, I had a gun aimed at me for this x_x_** ** _Pew Pew_** **_Pew!_**

 ** _Bang! Bang!_**

"Geez, I'm gonna run out of ammo if we keep this up. How many of those bozoa have we wasted anyway?"

"I lost count but I say a good bit love. If only our two soldiers were here to help out."

The time bending agent and quick footed mercenary were running around the base cleaning up any enemys or threats they had contact with. There mobility along with great fire power to dispatch opponents quickly were perfect fo this task.

They just got done wiping out another squadron of the attackers but the work was far from over as they ran through the halls of the base.

"There they are!"

Tracer and Scout stopped in there tracks and turned to see a large group of armed men being led by a tall brute. They assumed the brute was a commander because of his captains hat. The appearance of his men were threatening with their black attire and automatic weapons but the two agents were sure of their victory.

"Great. More of these knuckleheads." Scout said as he loaded his weapon.

"Fire men!!"

As soon as he stated his command, the group of soldiers let out a volley of gunshots towards them.

The two have been in this situation many times and already knew how to deal with it.

The two quickly dodged the gunfire and went for cover to avoid any damage.

They weren't made for tanking shots ao they relied on their agility and speed to avoid any type of attack. This type of defense required quick wit which both of them possessed.

 ** _Now how were they gonna get through this?_**

"Alright . What do we do Trace? What's the plan for these guys. " He asked which drew a look of shock from her.

"Why are you asking me?"

"I'm more of a doer than a thinker if ya catch my drift."

"That makes two of us love. I do some thinking but I'm not much of a tactical person. "

"Aww crap."

 ** _Rat tat tat_**!

The power of their firearms seemed like it never eneded as the runner's cover began to crack. It was only a matter of time before they have to face the opposition.

"Yo we don't have much time here! We'll be turned into swiss if we dont figure out what to do."

Tracer said nothing as she tried to come up with a strategy. How were they gonna deal with the fire power while giving them their own fire power.

 _Finally, a thought came to her._

"I got it! I'll distract those blokes while you take them out. It'll be a cinch."

" _ **Thats** _what you came up!? What if your little doohickey times out!? Sure you don't want me do it." Scout was extremely nervous to go through with this. He was really worried about her getting hurt or even worse.

 ** _Something about her was special to him_**

"It wont matter what happens because my **buddy** is a crackshot and will protect me _right?_ " Tracer knew she could count on Scout. Out of all the friends and allies she has made, he has certainly been her favorites.

 ** _Something was just so special about him_**

"Well, if I didn't know any better, it sounds like you're offering a **_challenge._** " He said as he showed off his pearly whites.

"Maybe I am." She said as a smile formed.

Scout clicked his shotgun and loaded it with some piercing bullets while Traver prepared herself.

The two were ready to do what they do best...

"Ladies first." He said with a smirk.

"Such a gentleman." She said as she ran out of cover and caught their attention.

"Hey dimwits! See if you can shoot this!" She said as she stuck out her tongue and waved her arms around which irritated them.

"Kill her!" The captain shouted.

The enemy wasted no time as they redirected their fire towards Tracer. Their bullets only connected with thin air as she zipped and blinked around them with ease.

Hitting her was easier said than done as she manuerved through every volley of shots.

The taunts she spewed only made them even more agitated. The sound of her high pitched voice also did no favors for them.

"I'm over here!"

"Too slow!"

"Missed me!"

"Try again!"

Tracer was a blue blur as she dodged everything they threw at her.

 ** _"click click*_**

It was only a matter of time until nonthing but clicking was all that was heard.

The brute was furious as the volley of gunfire and the smell of Gunsmoke ceased.

"Why did you men stop!?"

"We're out of ammo sir!"

" _I'm not!"_

The voice came from behind them followed by an earspliting shot from a shotgun.

 **BANG!**

Scout got a good meatshot on the soldier as he shot his head clean off, the body fell with a thud as the other soldiers realized they were being flanked. The men tried to swarm the Bostonian runner only to have him rack up more kills as he slaughtered them one by one.

Shot after shot comnected as he countered every attack with a dodge and a shot to a vital part of their body. Their group began to dwindle in size as Scout looked over at his massacre.

It's been a while since he did some damage like this.

"Scout! Look out!" A familiar voice called to him as he turned to see a grunt with a knife ran straight towards him. He dodged at the last second and hit the grunt with the handle of his shotgun right on the nose.

The grunt cried out in pain as he fell to the ground while holding his bloody nose.

The runner gave his ally a thumbs up as he went to finish the job.

"Is that all ya got tough guy?" He said as he aimed his shotgun to the last grunt. He was gonna enjoy this

The grunt smirked as he looked up at his attacker.

" Yea, keep smiling, it'll look real nice once I blow it off ya face buddy."

 ** _*Click*_**

That sound brought a chill to Scout's spine when he heard it. That sound didn't come from _his_ weapon.

"End of the line runt."

These were the words he heard as he turned to see the brute leader fire his hand cannon.

Scout was not in a good position to dodge the incoming fire. He stood there only to see a massive bullet come straight towards. It was too late to move anywhere

 _There was nothing he could do._

His thoughts went rapid as he braced himself to for impact. Who would've thought that he was going to die to a ha-

"Glgh!"

Scout opened his eyes and was met with a horrific sight.

It was tracer... _atleast what was left of her._

Her lower body was almost blown clean off with her guts clear for view as blood poured from her insides. The sight made Scout flinch a bit as she turned to face him.

She had a smile on her face as she collasped in front of him.

 ** _He couldn't believe what happened to her._**

Scout said nothing as he ran toward her killer with rage and his wooden bat.

The man reloaded his weapon and finished only to look up and see a bat to his face. Scout proceeded to bash his face in until bits of his skull and brain were apparent on his bat and on the floor.

 ** _Crunch!_**

 ** _Smash!_**

 ** _Bash!_**

Each hit began to get softer and softer ubtil his face was unrecognizable.

 ** _*Crack*_**

It seems all things come to an end as his bat broke in half from the force of his lat attack. The blood and bits of his skull blended in with most of his clothing as he tossed his bat to the side.

 ** _*gurgle*_**

Scout returned to reality as he quickly went to check up on tracer. He held her up by the waist and head while ignoring the blood that she was dripping on him.

"Trace... yo- you're gonna be alright. I'll find mercy or- or Medic and they'll patch you up real good."

Her eyes slowly began to droop as she reached out for his cheek with one of her bloodied hands. It seems that she was going to say something as the smile never left her face.

"Trace... Just hang in there, your gonna be ok." He continued to comfort her as she tried to say something.

Unfortunately, her words never came as her hand dropped down along with her eyes...

 ** _Scout was devasted._**

He closed his eyes as his head dropped down to the ground. He banged his fist on the floor in regret of his actions.

 ** _If only he was faster_**...

She sacrificed herself for him. Out of all the people to do it for... Why him?

"Damn it... And I didn't even get to tell her I-"

 _"You what love?"_

That voice...

That high pitched British voice.

He turned around to see Tracer good as new as she had a look of joy.

 _Oh..._

He was in such shock that he forgot that she could just **_recall_**.

A simple skill she had which could rewind her back to a previous state. This move was very useful for helping her to stay alive.

And he completely forgot about it.

"Oh...uh.. Thanks... For taking the shot for me. " He was at a lost for words as he tried not to blush.

She giggled at his nervous display.

"You sure? It seemed like you were going to say something else."

Scout prayed that something could come and make this conversation change.

 ***Beep Beep***

 _Bingo!_

 ***Tracer. Scout. Both of you are needed to help out Sniper outside of the base. He's out on his lookout and he could surely**

 **use some assistance from you too. Everyone else is busy defending other parts of the base.***

"Isn't bush for brains safe up in his tower? I'm sure he can handle it by himself."

 ** _*Not when I'm being overan by these blokes now get your arse here now!*_**

Sniper fired back as he joined the comms.

"I would... But that's soooo far away." Scout said as he feigned fatigue.

Tracer knew had to get him going

"Race you there buddy!" She said as she blinked out of sight. Nothing like some friendly competition to rile him up

She knew she was successful as he said nothing and sprinted right after her.

 ** _At the lookout_**

"Where is he?"

"Prolly looking through his gun or something."

Tracer and Scout made it in record time as they looked for their sharpshooter.

 ** _*Thud*_**

They didn't have to look any further as a body with a gash in it dropped from the the tower.

"That'll teach ya! "

The two looked up as they saw Sniper who had an aura of pride... Which was short-lived as he looked down to see his two allies.

"Took yall long enough!"

"It was like nine seconds! Would've been five but we had to deal with those chumps too! Now, how can we carry your ass today?" Scout shouted.

"Just make sure none of these blokes come near me while I do my job!"

" You mean hide in your tower and wait till we do all the work? Sounds bout right!"

"Just get to it!"

The runners nodded to each other as they caused havoc with their lethal skills and quickness while Sniper picked off any targets that weren't suspecting. The outside of the base was filled with the bodies of their opposition. As the fight began to calm down, Tracer went to ask Scout something.

"Hey Scout..."

"What's up trace?"

She really wanted to know what he was going to say. She noticed his rage after their last fight when she was still clinging to her life.

"When I recalled, you said you didn't get the chance to do something."

"I did?" Scout had a feeling of what she was referring too.

"Yeah, mind telling me what you meant by that?"

"Oh... Um, what I meant was that-"

 ** _Bang!_**

Scout was interupted by a sudden noise as he turned to see a man with a bullet in his head. It seemed that someone was going to get the drop on him again.

"Less yapping boy, next time I'll be sure to miss!" Sniper said.

As the marksman and his two allies were clearing the outside of the base, the rest of the team was defending the inside.

 ** _It seems the battle was just getting started._**

 ** _Really sorry for this short chapter but I'll make it up. Don't think I'll forget this story, see yall in the next one... Maybe I won't have a gun to me next time._**


End file.
